Hello? Butler!
by Kenigyu
Summary: (CHAP 10 END) Hanya cerita dari seorang butler yang bekerja di kediaman keluarga Kim yang terkenal kekejamannya. KookV/BTS/YAOI/BXB. DLDR! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Butler?**

Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung and Others

Romance And Friendship

Rated T

Yaoi, Typo, Alur ga jelas

By: Park Chan Gyu

Cast milik Tuhan, Agensi dan orang tua mereka

Hanya cerita dari seorang butler yang bekerja di kediaman keluarga Kim yang terkenal kekejamannya.

*Happy Reading*

.

.

.

.

.

DUGH

''Akh!'' Teriakan penuh rintihan dan kesakitan itu memenuhi gang sempit yang gelap dan sempit.

BUGH!

''Ugh'' Pekikan tertahan saat kaki itu menendang uluh hatinya dengan telak. Kerah bajunya di tarik sehingga tubuh penuh lebam itu berdiri, lalu layangan pukulan kembali menyentuh rahangnya dan membuatnya terpental.

BUGH!

Tendangan terakhir membuat punggung itu menghantam kerasnya tembok kasar. Tubuh itu membungkuk, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Pukulan demi pukulan, tendangan demi tendangan, sepertinya orang di depannya mencoba membunuhnya secara perlahan.

Matanya memperhatikan kaki yang terbalut celana bahan denim berwarna coklat tua, semakin keatas, ia dapat melihat tubuh yang tak terlalu besar terbungkus kaus bertuliskan 'I'll kill you now' lalu tepat mata itu memandang wajah seseorang yang menghajarnya dengan tanpa perasaan. Wajah yang tertutupi masker hitam, rambut yang tertutupi topi. Selanjutnya, mata itu tertutup dan sosok yang menghajarnya menghilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Bangtan High School kembali di hebohkan tentang kejadian malam yang menimpa salah seorang anak yang keluarganya memiliki kekuasaan yang cukup mempengaruhi sekolah bergengsi ini.

''Apa kau yakin?'' Bisik seorang gadis meyakinkan diriya tentang gosip yang tengah beredar luas di area sekolah.

''Tentu.'' Jawab gadis lain yang tengah di kerubungi siswi-siswi yang sibuk mendengarkan ceritanya.

''Ku dengar, Dongho di hajar habis-habisan sampai tulang rusuknya retak dan luka lebam di mana-mana.'' Tambah gadis berambut pirang yang kita ketahui bernama 'Sana'

''Siapa yang berani melakukan itu?'' Tanya gadis bernama 'Namjoo'

''Ck, Siapa lagi kalau bukan Blood Hair?''

''Dia sangat bringas.''

''Mengerikan.''

Di saat seisi kelas sibuk membicarakan tentang kejadian semalam, lelaki bersurai oranye yang tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya dalam kedua lengannya yang terlipat nampak acuh dengan apa yang teman-temannya bicarakan, dirinya malah sibuk tertidur meski bel jam pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

''Dan yang terakhir adalah... Jeon Jungkook. Dia seumuran dengan Tuan muda, pemegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo dan ahli beberapa bela diri-''

''Adikku juga ahli bela diri.'' Sela seorang wanita memandang dingin butler setia keluarganya. Sang butler yang sudah berumur tersebut berdeham, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup yang hinggap. Padahal ia sudah lama mengabdi pada keluarga Kim dan mengenal baik keturunan Kim yang terkenal akan sikap otoriter dan dingin, namun butler bernama Leeteuk itu masih belum terbiasa akan sikap anak tertua keluarga Kim ini.

''Hm. Dia juga sangat pintar, kepribadian tenang dan dia mendapat pujian saat pelatihan.'' Jelas sang Butler membungkuk dan menempatkan diri kembali di samping nona mudanya yang kini tengah berjalan menuju ketiga lelaki dengan tinggi sama untuk di jadikannya butler sang adik.

Wanita itu menatap tajam satu persatu mata calon butler sang adik. Dan pandangannya terhenti saat bola mata sewarna mahoni itu memandang mata onyx itu. Mencoba menyelami apa yang ada di dalam mata onyx itu, hanya ada kegelapan, kesepian, kepedihan, seperti ada luka dalam yang sulit untuk di sembuhkan. Tubuh wanita cantik itu mundur beberapa langkah.

''Kau..'' Panggil sang wanita berwajah angkuh dengan jari telunjuk kanan menunjuk tepat pada wajah dengan bola mata sekelam malam tanpa bulan. Semua mata tertuju pada lelaki yang tengah di tunjuk. Mengira-ngira apa yang akan di lakukan dengan wanita di depan mereka.

''Selamat, kau di terima, Jungkook-ah.'' Ucap wanita tersebut membuat helaan lega keluar dari belahan bibir kedua lelaki yang tak di pilih. Sorot mata itu membuka lebar ketika dirinya terpilih untuk menjadi butler pribadi seseorang yang akan menjadi pewaris tahta Shinan Grup. Dan juga, dirinya cukup tau tentang desas-desus keluarga Kim yang terkenal akan sikap otoriter, dingin dan kejam, jadi tidak salah ketika kedua lelaki yang berdiri seperti mengapitnya ini menghela napas lega.

''Jungkook, kau ikut denganku.'' Ujar wanita berambut perak di kuncir kuda dengan tubuh atas berbalut kemeja berwarna biru dan bagian tubuh bawahnya terlapisi celana berbahan kain sewarna dengan rambutnya, kaki jenjang itu melangkah menuju sebuah pintu berwarna hijau daun. Namun langkah itu terhenti dan berbalik.

''Kalian juga ikut denganku.'' Titahnya pada dua sosok yang hanya diam, kini mereka sedikit berlari dan menyamai langkah dengan Jungkook. Mereka mewanti-wanti saat tangan yang terlihat seringan ranting pohon itu sudah menyentuh knop dan membuka. Menyuruh mereka untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan bahasa tubuh.

Pertama kali masuk, yang mereka rasakan adalah ketegangan. Bagaimana tidak? Banyak sekali alat medis dan obat-obatan di ruangan yang luasnya menyamai ruang tamu rumah ini. Dalam pikiran, mereka bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh wanita di depan mereka. Konon, wanita yang kini sibuk menggunakan masker dan sarung tangan adalah sosok yang terkenal sadis dan senang menbedah anatomi manusia.

Setiap langkah dari kaki sang wanita membuat detak jantung ketiga lelaki itu berdegup kencang. Akan tetapi salah satu dari ketiga lelaki itu memasang wajah datar, seolah tak takut dengan apa yang ada di depannya. Saat langkah kaki itu terhenti tepat di depan mereka, sontak membuat ketiganya menahan napas mencoba menenangkan diri.

Dan hal yang mengejutkan adalah, ketika kepalan tangan itu meninju telak uluh hati salah seorang bersurai merah. Lelaki bersurai merah itu terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah, membuat teman-temannya terkejut dan memandanginya khawatir. Dan helaan keluar dari balik masker yang di kenakan wanita bermarga Kim tersebut.

''Lukamu cukup berat Cha, kau mau mati karna menahan sakit?'' Tanya wanita itu memberi sapu tangan yang tadi diambilnya di dalam saku celananya. Lalu tangannya mengambil gagang telepon yang berada di nakas dekat ranjang pasien.

''Panggil dokter Kang dan dokter Park keruanganku.'' Ucapnya pada orang di sebrang lalu menutupnya. Ia segera memakai kacamata kerjanya dan memandangi seseorang bersurai merah yang masih terbatuk, lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok bersurai hitam.

''Jungkook.'' Panggilnya, orang yang di panggil itu mengangguk patuh dan menghampiri seseorang yang memanggilnya. Tubuhnya di paksa duduk pada salah satu ranjang dan stetoskop yang di pakai wanita itu mulai menyentuh bagian-bagian tubuhnya.

Pintu hijau itu terbuka, menampakkan dua orang berbeda gender dengan jas putih khas dokter memasuki ruangan.

''Dokter Kim, siapa orang yang harus kami periksa?'' Tanya salah satu dokter itu yang bergender wanita. Dengan gerakan dagu, wanita yang di panggil dokter Kim itu menunjuk kedua lelaki yang masih terdiam dengan salah satunya mencoba meredakan sakit yang dialami temannya.

''Mereka mengalami kekerasan yang cukup parah.'' Ujar dokter Kim masih sibuk mengobati tubuh Jungkook. Kedua dokter yang baru datang itu mendesah dan mulai menghampiri kedua lelaki itu. Memaksa keduanya berpisah dan mendudukkan masing-masing ke ranjang yang tersedia disana lalu mengobati mereka dengan serius.

''Beruntung sekali kau melamar kerja di kediaman dokter Kim.'' Suara milik salah satu dokter berkacamata kuda yang tengah fokus mengobati bagian perut lelaki bersurai biru tua itu memecahkan keheningan.

''Lihatlah, kau mendapatkan pengobatan gratis darinya.'' Tambah dokter dengan name tag 'Kang Sora' tersenyum senang setelah menyelesaikan acara pengobatannya pada si surai biru tua.

Namun senyumnya luntur ketika mendapati rintihan penuh kesakitan dari si surai merah yang tengah di obati oleh partnernya.

''Ada apa Bogum?'' Tanya Sora pada dokter bersurai darkbrown.

''Luka dalamnya sangat parah.'' Jawab sang dokter yang kita ketahui bernama lengkap Park Bogum. Membuat tangan yang sedang merapihkan pakaian butler barunya itu terhenti. Wanita bermarga Kim itu memberi isyarat pada Jungkook untuk merapihkan pakaiannya sendiri.

''Dimana terakhir kali kau bekerja?'' Tanya Dokter Kim beraut wajah serius. Ia berjongkok agar bisa menatap langsung mata itu. Si surai merah hanya diam dan meringis ketika luka berada di uluh hatinya kembali kambuh, terlebih pukulan tadi yang membuatnya batuk darah.

''Ku tanya, dimana terakhir kali kau bekerja?'' Desak Dokter Kim membuat dokter lain dan dua lelaki berstatus butler itu memandang ngeri.

''Ke..kediaman ke-keluarga Lee.'' Jawab si surai merah dengan tertatih. Wanita Kim itu mendesah keras, terlihat tengah menahan sesuatu.

''Bawa dia kerumah sakit, rujuk untuk operasi dan pastikan dia pulang dengan keadaan sembuh total.'' Final, Sebuah perintah telah terluncur dari bibir dokter yang juga seorang petinggi di rumah sakit besar di Korea Selatan. Tanpa buang waktu, kedua dokter itu segera membawa lelaki bersurai biru tua dan merah itu keluar ruangan. Menyisakan wanita berkulit pucat dan lelaki yang masih terduduk di ranjang pasien.

''Kau diam di sini. Aku harus ke rumah sakit. Jika kau melepas infus dan keluar, aku akan benar-benar membedahmu.'' Ucap wanita itu sembari melepas masker dan sarung tangannya, lalu keluar ruangan meninggalkan Jungkook sendiri dengan infus di pergelangan kirinya. Lelaki Jeon menidurkan dirinya pada ranjang dan memandang langit-langit atap yang tak berhiaskan apapun dan akhirnya tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan tidak sabar, kedua tangan itu mendorong pintu rumah yang besar dan megah. Langkahnya begitu riang dan melongok kekanan dan kiri untuk mencari sosok yang ingin di temuinya.

''Noona! Aku pulang!'' teriak sosok lelaki bersurai karamel yang sepertinya baru saja pulang dari sekolah, karena seragam khas sekolah ternama masih melekat di tubuh kurusnya. Mata kucingnya masih sibuk mengitari seluruh ruangan. Dan langkahnya terhenti saat menemukan sosok pria berumur berseragam layaknya seorang butler berjalan menghampirinya dan membungkuk memberi hormat.

''Ah! Ahjussi, kau melihat noonaku tidak? Dia bilang ingin mengajakku makan malam.'' Tanya lelaki bersurai karamel itu penuh semangat, Leeteuk tersenyum kecil menanggapi tingkah hyper sang majikan.

''Nona muda sedang ke rumah sakit, ada pasien yang harus di operasinya.'' Ujar Leeteuk, sang Tuan muda memberengut dan mengecek jam tangannya.

''Lagipula, jam makan malam masih 2 jam lagi Tuan muda.'' Tambah sang butler membuat Tuan muda Kim mendengus kesal. Ia sudah menahan laparnya agar bisa makan malam bersama kakaknya.

''Apa yang harus aku lakukan selama 2 jam ini ahjussi? Kau tau aku benci menunggu.'' Rajuknya dengan mencebik bibir bawahnya, kelakuan yang selalu membuat butler setia keluarga Kim itu tak kuasa menahan tawa.

''Anda bisa membersihkan tubuh dan bersiap-siap. Anda juga tahukan kalau Nona muda selalu mengajak anda secara mendadak?'' Ujar Leeteuk yang di angguki lelaki Kim tersebut.

Akhirnya dengan lemas, ia memaksakan tubuhnya berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua dan mulai mempersiapkan segalanya, di mulai dari mandi dan merapihkan segalanya untuk membunuh waktu yang ada.

.

O

.

Lelaki berambut mangkuk itu menuruni tangga dengan semangat yang sudah di ujung tanduk, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, dan kakaknya masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Ketika langkah itu melewati pintu berwarna hijau, matanya melirik dan terhenti sejenak. Telapak tangannya sudah menyentuh knop dan memutar.

Klek!

Wajah itu menatap kagum pintu yang ternyata tak terkunci.

'Apakah Noona sudah pulang? Tapi kenapa langsung ke ruangannya?' Batinnya bertanya-tanya, sebab pintu ruangan ini selalu terkunci bila sang pemilik tengah bepergian kemanapun, dan sang adik tau kalau kakaknya paling benci jika ruangan berharganya di masuki oleh orang lain, meski itu adalah adik kandungnya sendiri.

Kepala itu menyembul dan retinanya mencoba mencari sang kakak yang kemungkinan sedang berkutat dengan buku-buku yang entah apa itu Taehyung tak mau tau. Namun yang di temukannya adaah sosok dengan pakaian serba hitam tengah berbaring nyaman di ranjang tempat sang kakak biasanya merawat pasien dadakan.

Matanya berkedip dan tanpa sadar tubuh itu telah masuk kedalam ruangan dan menuntunnya menuju sosok itu. Matanya menyusuri lekuk wajah sosok yang tengah terbaring dengan mata tertutup, lalu beralih ke pergelangan kiri yang tertancap jarum infus. Mata seindah langit senja itu terus memperhatikan sosok itu, merasa pernah melihat sebelumnya tapi entah dimana.

Sampai akhirnya kelopak mata sosok itu terbuka secara perlahan membuat Taehyung yang tak siap segera berjongkok, takut ketahuan tengah memperhatikan pahatan Tuhan yang nampak sempurna. Akan tetapi, erangan dari bibir sosok itu membuatnya berdiri perlahan dan memandang wajah yang tengah menahan sakit itu.

"Kau... baik-baik saja?'' Tanya Taehyung dengan wajah yang nampak sangat polos. Sosok yang ternyata adalah Jungkook nampak terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Seseorang bersurai karamel dengan gaya mangkuk, mengenakan hoodie sepanjang setengah paha dan celana berbahan jeans yang tak terlalu ketat. Kesan pertama saat Jungkook melihat seseorang di hadapannya adalah manis, ya lelaki di depannya sangat manis.

''Hei!'' Panggil seseorang itu melambaikan tangan tepat di wajah tampan Jungkook, membuat lelaki Jeon itu tersadar akan lamunannya.

''Y-ya, aku baik-baik saja.'' Sedikit tergagap ketika menjawab, si surai karamel itu mengangguk.

''Ah, apa kita pernah bertemu?'' Tanya Taehyung memecah keheningan, Jungkook yang tengah menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang, perasaannya tadi rasa sakit ini sudah mereda.

''Y-ya, kita satu sekolah.'' Jawab Jungkook menunduk hormat, dalam pikirannya pasti sosok di depannya ini adalah adik dari wanita yang berprofesi sebagai dokter tersebut, yang artinya menjadi majikannya.

''Oh ya? Kenapa aku jarang melihatmu ya. Namaku Kim Taehyung, salam kenal.'' Ujar lelaki Tan memperkenalkan diri dan mengulurkan tangannya. Tangan kanan Jungkook menyambut uluran itu dan tersenyum tipis.

''Jeon Jungkook.'' Balasnya. Ketika Taehyung sudah akan membuka mulut bermaksud berbicara, pintu hijau itu terbuka lebar menampakkan sosok berseragam butler berdiri di sana sambil membungkuk.

''Tuan muda, Nona Kim sudah datang dan menyuruh anda untuk melepas infus di pergelangan Jungkook serta mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama.'' Beritahu sang butler, Taehyung hanya mengangguk membuat Leeteuk bergegas untuk pergi dari sana karna masih ada pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikannya.

''Kau dengar itu? Setelah ini berganti baju lah, noonaku mengajak kita makan malam.'' Ujar Taehyung dengan penuh perhatian melepas jarum infus di pergelangan tangan pemuda Jeon itu. Tetapi yang di dapati si surai karamel ialah wajah terkejut dengan bola mata melebar tak percaya dan mulut yang terbuka sedikit. Taehyung menghela napas dan melirik jam tangannya. Kakaknya sangat benci menunggu, dan itu tidak baik karna Taehyung sangat jarang makan malam bersama sang kakak karna kesibukan kakaknya sebagai seorang dokter ahli bedah.

Dengan mengerahkan tenaganya, Taehyung menarik paksa lengan lelaki di hadapanny sampai berdiri.

''Cepatlah, Noona sangat benci menunggu. Dan jangan sampai ia mendapati telepon untuk operasi dadakan.'' Gerutu Taehyung terus menarik lengan Jungkook keluar ruangan, ia tak peduli tentang pakaianlelaki bersurai hitam itu. Tidak, asalkan masih terlihat rapih dan wangi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di restoran bintang lima, ketiga orang tersebut berjalan santai memasuki restoran. Salah seorang dari mereka hanya menunduk, tak biasa memasuki tempat berkelas seperti ini.

Ketika kedua orang telah duduk manis di kursi yang sudah mereka pesan sejak pagi. Mata setajam elang milik wanita bersurai menukik tak senang mendapati sosok yang masih setia berdiri di samping adiknya.

''Apa yang kau lakukan?'' Tanya Taehyung yang juga merasa terganggu dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh lelaki berpakaian serba hitam ini. Yang di tanya hanya memasang wajah bodoh dan membuat Taehyung sedikit gemas dengan kelakuan aneh lelaki Jeon di sampingnya. Dengan segera ia berdiri dari acara duduknya dan menarik tubuh yang sedikit lebih besar darinya untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Tubuh itu duduk dengan kaku, tak pernah sekalipun majikannya yang lalu-lalu memperlakukannya seperti ini. Bahkan berkesempatan untuk makan sambil duduk di kursi saja tidak, jadi wajar jika ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh majikan barunya.

Pelayan datang dengan membawa beberapa buku menu. Masing masing memegang buku menu tersebut dan membaca menu. Taehyung maupun sang kakak sudah memesan, dan kini menunggu pesanan Jungkook, akan tetapi lelaki itu hanya terdiam dan seperti tak berniat untuk memesan apapun.

''Hei.'' Panggil Taehyung saat lelaki di sampingnya hanya diam, sedangkan pelayan masih setia menunggu. Lelaki yang di panggil hanya menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

''Apa kau tak mau memakan apapun?'' Tanya Taehyung menunjuk-nunjuk menu makanan yang berada di depan lelaki bersurai hitam tersebut.

''Atau mau ku pesankan?'' Aju Taehyung yang di beri tatapan tak senang dari sang kakak.

''Tae, biarkan dia memesan sendiri.'' Ujar Taeri masih membaca buku menu yang berada di tangannya.

''A-apa aku harus membayarnya sendiri? Ji-jika iya, aku tak sanggup membayarnya.'' Jawab Jungkook bernada polos dan gugup. Lagi-lagi pandangan dingin tertuju pada lelaki bersurai karamel.

''Taehyung.'' Panggil sang kakak dengan nada menuntut. Raut wajah lelaki di hadapan wanita itu terlihat tidak terima.

''Apa? Astaga noona, apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku hanya mengikuti perintah noona untuk mengajaknya makan malam an tak mengatakan apapun.'' Bela sang adik, tentu ia tak ingin mendapat masalah dengan sang kakak yang terkenal dingin melebihi sang ayah.

Mata seindah senja itu melirik Jungkook dan menyuruhnya untuk memesan apa saja yang dia mau. Akhirnya Jungkook mau memesan makanan yang membuat kedua orang bersaudara mengernyit.

Makanan telah datang, banyak makanan berharga mahal dan menggugah selera tersaji di meja bernomor 5 yang di tempati saudara Kim dan Jungkook. Mereka bertiga makan dengan hikmat. Potongan daging di taru ke dalam mangkuk sup milik Jungkook.

''Apa kau selalu di sajikan soup oleh majikanmu terdahulu sampai disuruh memesan saja kau pesan sup jagung. Ck.'' Eluh pemuda bersurai karamel ketika melihat Jungkook hanya memesan soup jagung yang bahkan porsinya sangat sedikit.

Taeri tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan sang adik. Lalu terlihat tangan adiknya mengangkat mangkuk sup milik Jungkook dan menggantinya dengan pasta yang Taehyung pesan.

''Makanlah, jangan sampai di rumah nanti kau menggerutu kelaparan.'' Titah Taehyung melanjutkan acara memotong daging dan memakannya. Wanita berumur 25 tahun itu tersenyum tipis sembari mengunyah makanannya. Sedangkan Jungkook, dengan ragu memulai memakan pasta yang di berikan majikan barunya untuknya.

.

.

.

.

Setelahnya mereka menyelesaikan makan malam, mendadak Taeri mendapat panggilan tentang pengoperasian dan segera pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu di dalam mobil.

Di dalam mobil, keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Taehyung mulai jenuh, pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil memandangi pemandangan yang tersaji saat malam hari. Dan pandangannya teralih ke sosok yang duduk di sampingnya.

''Jadi, kau adalah butler baruku?'' Tanya Taehyung memandang antusias pada sosok yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela ke lelaki bersurai karamel dengan pandangan datar dan mengangguk.

''Ck, Taeri noona selalu saja begitu.'' Eluh lelaki berwajah manis itu. Ketika ingin berucap, mobil sudah memasuki gerbang utama rumah kediaman keluarga Kim. Bibir lelaki Tan itu mengatup lagi setelah pintu mobil terbuka dan ia segera keluar.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan tanpa ada yang mencoba mengajak berbincang. Taehyung mendesah pelan, ia benci kesunyian, ini seperti dirinya bersama sang kakak. Akhirnya mereka memasuki rumah megah tersebut dan menaiki tangga bersama. Langkah kaki Taehyung terhenti.

''Ini kamarmu, tepat berada di samping kamarku.'' Beritahu Taehyung menunjuk pintu berwarna jingga yang memiliki ukiran indah. Jungkook memandang tak percaya, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin dirinya memiliki kamar yang bahkan pintunya terlihat sangat indah. Dirinya terlalu biasa tertidur ruang bawah tanah di tempatnya bekerja sebagai seorang butler.

''Kenapa? Cepat masuk, kau membawa barang-barangmu kan? Pindahkan di kamar barumu. Besok kita harus kesekolah.'' Ujar Taehyung segera masuk kekamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Jungkook.

Setelah masuk kedalam kamar, onyx itu semakin melebar tatkala melihat sekelilingnya. Bahkan dia tak pernah bermimpi akan memiliki kamar seperti ini. Ruangan ini sangat luas, dindingnya di cat berwarna peach, dengan ranjang berukuran king size, lemari baju berbahan kayu mahoni, satu set meja belajar serta lampunya, satu lemari yang fungsinya untuk menyimpan buku, nakas setinggi ranjang, lampu tidur dan langit atap yang di hiasi lukisan bunga indah. Matanya tak henti memandang seisi kamar barunya. Tangannya gemetar, ia tak tau harus bersyukur atau apa tetapi, bolehkah ia memiliki harapan baru pada majikan barunya? Yang bahkan terkenal akan kekejamannya?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

A/N; hehehehehehhehehehe aku dateng bawa cerita baru. Hehehehhehhe piss aku juga lagi nyelesain ff kookvku, ini Cuma selingan kok/?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Butler?

Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung and Others

Romance And Friendship

Rated T

Yaoi, Typo, Alur ga jelas

By: Park Chan Gyu

Cast milik Tuhan, Agensi dan orang tua mereka

Hanya cerita dari seorang butler yang bekerja di kediaman keluarga Kim yang terkenal kekejamannya.

Warning : mengandung unsur pembullyan, kekerasan dan perkataan tak pantas.

*Happy Reading*

.

.

.

.

Jungkook baru saja menyelesaikan acara memakai dasi berlambang SMA Bangtan. Saat ingin mengambil tas ranselnya, pintu kamar di ketuk dari luar, lelaki bersurai hitam langsung berlari dan membuka pintu.

"Pagi, Jeon." Sapa seseorang yang berseragam sama dengan Jungkook, lelaki yang di sapa hanya terdiam terpaku. Taehyung memberengut, lelaki di depannya ini sangat senang melamun, pikirnya.

"Kau sudah selesai? Cepat turun dan kita sarapan bersama." Setelah mengatakan itu si surai karamel berlalu menuju meja makan yang berada di lantai bawah. Jungkook hanya diam, tetapi ia kembali masuk kamarnya untuk mengambil tas ransel yang nampak sudah usang dan segera keluar kamar. Lelaki dengan tinggi 178 senti itu telah sampai di meja makan tempat Taehyung berada.

"Cepat duduk dan makan sarapanmu." Suruh lelaki berambut mangkuk yang tengah menggigit sandwich dan mengunyahnya perlahan.

Jungkook mengikuti perintah dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan tuannya. Di hadapannya tersaji sepotong sandwidch, segelas susu dan segelas air mineral, matanya beralih ke hidangan milik sang tuan muda dan menu sarapan mereka sama.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka sandwich isi daging ya?" Tanya Taehyung saat melihat sang butler yang hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Kau mau sandwich isi sayur-sayuran atau keju?" Tanya lelaki Kim lagi karna tak mendapat jawaban, namun kali ini ia mendapat jawaban, ya walau hanya sebuah gelengan dan reaksi sang butler yang segera memakan sarapannya dengan sangat lahap, membuat lelaki di depannya tersenyum senang. Tangannya meraih gelas susu dan menenggaknya sampai habis, matanya tak beralih dari butler barunya.

Acara sarapan mereka akhirnya selesai dengan Jungkook yang menghabiskan susu miliknya. Onyxnya beralih ke punggung sang Tuan muda yang kini berjalan keluar rumah dengan ransel menggantung di bahu kanan. Baru saja Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya, namun seseorang menghalanginya dengan sebuah tas bekal menggantung di tangan itu. Lelaki bersurai hitam hanya diam ketika melihat sosok yang memberikannya tas bekal yang ternyata adalah sang butler senior.

"Ambilah, bibi Yoon sudah susah payah membuatkan bekal untukmu." Ucap Leeteuk sembari tersenyum tipis, lelaki Jeon nampak terkejut dengan apa yang di dengarnya, ia pikir bekal itu untuk sang tuan tapi ternyata untuknya?. Dengan ragu, Jungkook menerima tas bekal itu dan membungkuk berterima kasih, setelahnya ia menyusul sang tuan yang sudah berdiri di depan mobil, menunggunya.

Si surai karamel segera memasuki mobil saat sudah melihat si surai hitam keluar menyusulnya. Jungkook hanya mengikuti perintah tuannya yang menyuruh untuk masuk mobil dan duduk di sebelahnya, persis saat mereka makan malam kemarin. Mobil segera melaju menuju sekolah yang jaraknya hanya 5 km dari rumah kediaman Kim. Jika Jungkook masih di kediaman tuannya terdahulu, mungkin dia sedang berjalan kaki ke sekolah, mengingat dia harus berhemat.

.

O

.

Mobil BMW itu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang Bangtan High School. Helaan napas keluar dari belahan bibir semerah delima milik lelaki bermarga Jeon, Taehyung meliriknya dan mengernyit tapi tanpa mau pikir macam-macam, dia membuka pintu mobil dan keluar yang di ikuti Jungkook.

"Ahjussi, hari ini tidak perlu menunggu ya, langsung jemput saja." Ujar Taehyung yang di angguki oleh seorang pria yang menjabat menjadi supir pribadi Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook berjalan terlebih dahulu karna tuannya yang menyuruh, sedangkan Taehyung berjalan di belakangnya, memperhatikan punggung tegap nan berisi yang di tutupi ransel usang, semakin kebawah mata oranye itu melihat sepatu yang di kenakan lelaki di depannya juga nampak sudah rusak. Bibir sewarna cherry itu berdecak lalu mengambil ponsel di saku celananya, menekan tombol yang di hafalnya lalu menelpon.

"Berikan aku tas sekolah model terbaru untuk laki-laki, yang terbaik, termahal, dan juga sepatu ukuran..." Taehyung berpikir tentang ukuran sepatu milik butlernya. Kemungkinan ukuran kaki itu tak sama dengan ukuran kakinya.

"Ukuran 42, berikan aku ukuran 42. Kau taukan? Sepatu bermerk dan terbaik. Kirimkan hari ini juga di rumahku." Ujarnya langsung mematikan telepon sepihak tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pihak yang di telponnya. Setelahnya ia kembali memasukkan ponsel pintarnya ke dalam saku celana.

Kelas keduanya berbeda, jika Jungkook berada di kelas 2-C, maka Taehyung berada di kelas 2-F. Kelas yang terkenal akan siswinya yang jago bergosip, siswa yang jago membuat onar, intinya kelas F berada di ujung dan kelas yang buruk.

Langkah lelaki bermarga Kim terhenti saat dia tepat berdiri di samping jendela berkaca bening yang terpasang di kelas 2-C. Kepalanya menoleh, memandangi murid-murid yang sedang mengerumuni sesuatu yang entah apa itu Taehyung tak pernah peduli. Namun, ringisan dari suara yang dikenalnya membuatnya penasaran.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Hewan peliharaan tak seharusnya lari dari majikannya kan?" Ucap remeh seseorang bergaya rambut bob panjang yang sisi kanan dan kirinya di cukur habis. Lelaki dengan pakaian sedikit kusam di depannya hanya menunduk takut.

"Kau tau? Selama 2 minggu ini kami kesulitan." Ucap sosok lain berambut pirang dengan poni berbentuk segitiga, dirinya menyalahkan seseorang di hadapannya yang telah menghilang selama 2 minggu. Yang di ajak bicara hanya diam dan terus menunduk, pipinya di tepuk kasar oleh si rambut bob.

"Jika Jongin tau kau sudah kembali, tamat riwayatmu." Desis lelaki bermarga Moon tersebut mengeluarkan senyum mengerikan. Di sela-sela menunduknya, lelaki Jeon melebarkan matanya ketika telinganya menangkap nama yang sangat ia hindari selama 2 minggu ini.

Taehyung hanya memandang datar orang-orang di dalam kelas itu dari balik jendela, lalu ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kelasnya yang berada di ujung. Bola matanya memutar bosan melihat seisi kelas yang sedang sibuk bergosip, dengan acuh ia melangkahkan kaki kurus itu menuju bangkunya. Baru saja mendudukkan diri di kursi, matanya melirik sesuatu yang sangat mencolok.

"Hei." Panggil pemuda Kim itu pada sosok berambut merah yang menjadi teman sebangkunya. Sosok itu menegakkan tubuhnya, dan memandang bosan ke arah si pemanggil.

"Kau mengecat rambutmu?" Tanya si surai karamel, raut wajah bosan itu berubah menjadi semangat dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Bagaimana? Bagus kan? Sekarang sedang menjadi trend." Ujar si surai merah mengacak rambutnya agar terlihat semakin keren. Mata sewarna senja tersebut menatap datar kelakuan teman karibnya.

"Kau tak takut di curigai sebagai blood hair?" Tanya Taehyung acuh, si surai merah hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Karna blood hair lah, salon menjadi ramai, banyak yang mengecat rambut mereka sewarna dengan si blood hair." Jelas Jimin kembali mengacak rambutnya yang membuat Taehyung risih.

"Dan kau juga, mengecat rambutmu seperti permen karamel." Lelaki Kim itu mengerjapkan mata kucingnya dan segera menyentuh rambut yang kemarin lusa baru dia cat.

"Tidak cocok kau tau, kau lebih pantas dengan rambut oranyemu, terlebih matamu yang seperti langit senja." Tambah Jimin yang membuat Taehyung geram, baru ingin melontarkan pendapatnya, telinganya menangkap sesuatu yang sedang di bicarakan oleh si ratu gosip.

"Kalian tau, Jeon Jungkook? Si budak sekolah?" Tanya sang ratu gosip pada seisi kelas. Semua mengangguk, mengetahui siapa yang di tanyakan oleh ratu gosip.

"Dia sudah kembali! Budak kita telah kembali. Apa perlu kita memberitahu Jongin Sunbae?" Ujar sang ratu gosip yang ternyata adalah Sana. Gadis itu menunjukkan smirknya, seseorang berambut karamel yang duduk di meja paling ujung mengernyit. Tak paham dengan apa yang di bicarakan oleh gadis gila yang menyebut dirinya ratu gosip.

"Jeon Jungkook adalah butler pribadi yang juga butler di sekolah." Tanpa ada yang bertanya, Jimin menyodorkan diri untuk memberitahu siapa itu Jeon Jungkook kepada sahabatnya. Taehyung hanya diam, terlalu malas menanggapi.

"Makanya, kalau jam istirahat jangan tutup mata." Omel Jimin yang di sambut dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hanya jam istirahat aku bisa tidur." Gerutu Taehyung tak terima. Jimin hanya mendumal tanpa suara, merutuki sikap tak mau kalah si makhluk Kim.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, semua yang di kelas segera menduduki bangkunya dan menunggu guru mereka masuk.

oOo

Dan bel istirahat berbunyi, Taehyung yang biasanya akan langsung menidurkan diri di kelas terpaksa harus mengikuti ajakan sahabat pendeknya untuk ke kantin.

"Hoho, lihatlah budak kita ini. Dia membawa bekal." Ejek Jongup saat melihat sang budak mengeluarkan sekotak bekal dari tas. Semua yang melihat tertawa mengejek.

"Apa majikanmu yang sekarang memberikanmu makanan yang layak?" Tanya Seungcheol yang terdengah merendahkannya. Seseorang yang di sebut budak sekolah hanya diam, membuat seseorang yang memeiliki kedudukan di sana geram dan membuang isi bekal di lantai lalu menginjaknya. Jungkook hanya diam melihat makanan yang ada di bekal itu kini berceceran di lantai.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Bukankah kau terbiasa makan seperti ini?" Kata-kata itu bagaikan perintah baginya, segera ia berlutut dan memunguti makanan itu. Semua yang di dalam kelas tertawa mengejek, dengan sengaja sepatu milik lelaki Moon menginjak sepotong ayam yang hendak diambilnya. Kepalanya mendongak, onyxnya memandang langsung mata miliki lelaki dengan rambut bob tersebut.

"Makan." Titah Jongup tak terbantahkan, tak ingin mendapat siksaan, Jungkook mengambil ayam yang telah di injak lelaki itu dan memakannya. Semua memandang jijik, tetapi dalam pikiran pemuda Jeon, dia telah biasa ya terlalu biasa bahkan memakan makanan basipun sudah terlalu biasa baginya. Di anggap budak, sampah, makhluk menjijikkan, kata-kata itu sudah terlalu biasa baginya, jadi ia tak mempermasalahkannya saat ini, makan yang baru di injak? Haah.. ia berusaha menikmati makanannya.

"Bukankah terlihat menyedihkan?" Ujar Jimin memandangi orang yang berlutut sembari memakan makanan yang telah terinjak-injak. Yang di ajak berbicara hanya diam, memandang datar pemandangan di balik kaca itu. Lalu tangan kurusnya menarik lengan pucat sang sahabat menuju kantin.

Sesampainya di kantin, keadaan kantin tak kalah dengan yang ada di kelas 2-C, hanya saja ini terlihat lebih manusiawi. Jimin mengajak Taehyung untuk duduk di bangku yang sudah terisi. Jimin menyapa kedua orang siswa yang tengah berbincang, setelah di jawab sapaannya, Jimin maupun Taehyung langsung duduk di kursi yang kosong.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Jimin yang hendak ke pantry untuk memesan makanan. Yang di tanya hanya diam dan menelungkupkan wajahnya kedalam lipatan kedua tangannya, membuat pemuda bermarga Park berdecak kesal dan langsung menuju pantry. Sayup-sayup, si surai karamel mendengar perbincangan dari beberapa murid yang ada di belakangnya.

"Si budak telah kembali."

"Ya, tontonan seru kita telah kembali."

"Kalau Jongin Sunbae tau, tamat. Haha."

"Ah, aku tak sabar melihat wajah itu di hajar habis-habisan oleh Jongin Sunbae."

Merasa terganggu, Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menoleh kebelakang. Dimana terdapat 4 siswa yang sedang menikmati makanannya sambil berbincang, mulut itu terbuka ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata tajam sebelum ada mulut lain yang sudah bersuara.

"Kalian diamlah, kalau mau bergosip sana pergi ke kelas F dan temui sang ratu gosip." Ujar seseorang yang ternyata semeja dengannya. Rambut milik orang itu berwarna hijau toska, begitu mencolok dan nyentrik. Sontak keempat siswa itu terdiam, mencoba fokus dengan makanan masing-masing.

Lelaki bersurai merah datangan dengan nampan berisikan dua mangkuk ramyun dan dua gelas jus jeruk. Semangkuk ramyun tersaji di depan Taehyung, menghantarkan wangi khas mie yang selalu menggugah selera. Jimin maupun Taehyung segera mengambil sumpit dan memakan ramyun dengan lahap.

"Jongin masih mencarinya?" Bisik seorang lelaki yang duduk berhadapan dengan si surai hijau toska, yang di tanya hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan sibuk mengunyah kimbabnya.

"Kalian membicarakan Jungkook?" Sambar Jimin, sontak membuat kedua orang itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah si surai merah.

"Siapa lagi, Kau mau kita membicarakan Yoongi?" Jawab si surai coklat, bibir tipis itu mencebik dan tangan yang sedang memegang sumpit di arahkan tepat di wajah pemilik nama Jung Hoseok tersebut dengan geram.

"Berani kau membicarakan Yoongi, ku hajar kau hyung." Ancam lelaki berkulit pucat tersebut, semua yang disana memutar bola mata malas.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Yoongi?" Tanya lelaki bersurai hijau toska basa basi, Jimin yang sedang menyumpit mie hanya bergumam 'dia baik-baik saja' sebelum mie itu masuk kedalam mulut lebarnya.

"Bukankah dia berkuliah dengan Seokjin?" Tanya Hoseok sedikit tertarik dengan kehidupan kedua butler itu. Taehyung yang tak terlalu paham hanya mendengarkan dan terus menikmati ramyunnya sampai ada kegaduhan mengganggu obrolan mereka.

"Kau! sialan, brengsek!" Maki seseorang yang tanpa di lihatpun sudah bisa ditebak siapa, tentu saja Moon Jongup, preman sekolah dan anak pemegang saham di Bangtan High School. Lelaki bersurai hitam hanya menunduk meminta maaf akan kesalahannya yang tanpa sengaja tersandung dan menjatuhkan makanan milik lelaki bermata sipit itu.

Jungkook hanya diam saat kaki-kaki itu mulai menendangi sekujur tubuhnya, dia sudah biasa seperti ini. Dan itu menjadi tontontan terbaik yang di dapat murid lain yang ada di kantin.

"Lihatlah, tanpa Jongin pun mereka dengan senang hati menghajar seorang budak." Ujar Hoseok melipat tangannya di dada, matanya menatap lurus ke arah seseorang yang sedang di hajar. Iris oranye itu melirik ke arah lelaki bermarga Jung dan kembali menatap datar orang sedang di kerumuni.

"Haah, aku penasaran siapa yang menjadi tuan barunya." Gumam Jimin.

"Aku lebih penasaran dengan apa yang di lakukannya selama dua minggu yang lalu." Ucap Namjoon bermaksud menyindir si surai merah, Jimin langsung menatap garang hyung sekaligus sunbaenya.

"Tutup mulutmu hyung." Suruh Jimin menyipitkan matanya, tak senang kalau dia harus membicarakan apa yang sudah terjadi dengan si Jeon. Namun,ada tatapan lain, tatapan menuntut, tajam, dan tak terelakkan yang mengarah ke Jimin. Kepala itu menoleh ke samping, ternyata sang sahabat yang memberikan tatapan itu padanya, dengan senyuman lebar Jimin mengalah.

"Selama dua minggu terakhir dia ada di rumahku dirawat oleh Yoongi, kalian kan tau persaudaraan antara butler maupun maid itu sangat kuat." Jelas Jimin, bahkan lelaki itu sampai mengaitkan kedua telunjuknya untuk memberitahu seberapa kuat hubungan antar butler dan maid.

"Jadi, saat Jungkook memilih untuk keluar dari kediaman Kim. Yoongi menerimanya dan memohon padaku untuk merawat anak itu sampai dia menemukan majikan barunya. Begitu." Tambah Jimin yang di angguki kedua orang, kecuali Taehyung. Telinganya memang mendengarkan penjelasan Jimin, namun mata kucingnya tak henti memandang sosok yang kini terbaring menahan sakit.

.

.

.

.

"Keluarga Butler?" Yang di tanya mengangguk. Wanita bersurai perak melepaskan kacamata bacanya dan sedikit membanting berkas yang di terimanya dari orang suruhan di depannya.

"Ayahnya adalah butler yang mengabdi di keluarga Park. Sedangkan sang ibu adalah maid yang mengabdi di keluarga Lee." Jelas pria bertubuh tegap menjelaskan apa yang ingin di ketahui nona mudanya. Tubuh langsing itu di sandarkan ke kursi besar yang dia duduki. Matanya terpejam, sedikit pening saat mendengar tentang kehidupan yang butler barunya.

"Tuan Jeon, dia di pancung oleh tuannya. Dan Nyonya Jeon di gantung oleh majikan. Semua yang di lakukan oleh tuan mereka hanya untuk kesenangan." Tambah pria berwajah asia bernama Hangeng, menambah pening di kepala sang wanita.

"Cari tau lebih dalam seluk beluk keluarganya dan dia. Laporkan padaku secepatnya." Titah wanita itu keluar dari ruangan sembari membawa berkas yang tadi di berikan pada pesuruhnya, Hangeng menunduk patuh akan perintah.

.

.

.

.

Senja telah berganti malam, Jungkook yang baru saja mengerjakan tugasnya harus sedikit terganggu dengan ketukan dari pintunya. Dengan tergesa, lelaki bermata bulat itu membuka pintu, lalu yang di dapatinya adalah sosok berambut mangkuk, memakai baju tidur, tangan yang memeluk beberapa buku dan memasang wajah layaknya anak kucing yang minta di pungut.

"Hello Jeon, apa kau sibuk?" Tanya sang tuan masih memasang wajah menggemaskan. Jungkook yang melihat itu menggeleng, meski dia sibuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah, tapi dia harus mengutamakan tuannya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu mau mengajariku? Aku sangat buruk dalam menghitung." Ujar Taehyung dengan nada memohon dan sekali lagi memasang wajah yang teramat menggemaskan. Jungkook tanpa pikir panjang segera mengiyakan dan tubuh kurus itu melesak masuk ke kamar milik butlernya. Mata oranyenya berpendar dan memberengut saat mendapati meja belajar di kamar itu di penuhi buku.

"Kau sibuk, dan kau mengatakan kau tidak sibuk? Kau berani membohongi majikanmu?" Cecar Taehyung menatap tajam butler yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sang butler meneguk air liurnya dengan susah payah. Apakah ini akan sama seperti tuannya yang sebelum-sebelumnya? Pikirnya kalut.

Tuan muda Kim mendudukkan dirinya di kasur king size milik butlernya dan masih memeluk buku-buku yang sangat di bencinya. Kalau bukan ucapan sang kakak yang mengatakan kalau tugas sekolahnya tak di kerjakan dan mendapat surat teguran 'lagi', maka dia akan di asingkan di keluarga kim yang berada di Daegu. Ugh,Taehyung sangat menghindari keluarga Kim yang berada di Daegu.

"Aku bisa menyelesaikannya nanti." Ujar Jungkook dengan tenang dan menghampiri tuannya yang duduk di ranjangnya. Dengan lembut, tangannya mengambil buku-buku yang masih di dekap sang tuan. Taehyung terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan sang butler, entah suhu ruangan yang panas atau memang pipinya yang terasa menghangat? Entahlah,biarkan Taehyung mencari jawabannya sendiri.

"Bagian mana yang harus aku ajarkan tuan?" Tanya Jungkook sembari membuka buku tebal milik tuannya. Yang di tanya hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Setelah sadar dengan kelakuan anehnya, lelaki Tan itu mengambil alih buku miliknya dan membuka halaman dimana banyak soal yang tak bisa dia selesaikan.

"Ini." Telunjuk Taehyung memutari lembaran itu. Jungkok mengamati dengan seksama soal-soal yang di tujukan oleh majikan.

"Soal mana saja yang tak bisa tuan temukan jawabannya?" Tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Semuanya." Jawab Taehyung memasang wajah super polosnya. Jungkook ingin tertawa melihatnya, namun karna takut menyinggung sang tuan akhirnya dengan sabar Jungkook mengajari Tuan muda Kim dengan telaten.

Selesainya mengajar dan membantu tuannya mengerjakan tugas sekolah, kini giliran Jungkook yang menyelesaikan tugasnya sendiri. Bibir itu mengerang tatkala tubuhnya ia renggangkan setelah merampungkan tugasnya. Baru saja selesai merapihkan buku dan berniat untuk tidur, namun ia di kejutkan dengan sosok tuan yang tengah meringkuk di ranjang miliknya sambil menggigit ibu jari.

Jungkook menghampiri sang tuan yang terlihat nyaman dengan tidurnya. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu berjongkok, memandangi keindahan Tuhan yang terdapat di wajah sang tuan. Kepalanya menggeleng, lalu kembali ke kursi belajarnya, menyandarkan kepalanya di meja belajar dan memilih tidur di sana.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: sebenernya aku juga bingung, ini kookv/vkook. Coba kasih saran, kookv/vkook? Kalo Aku sih maunya kookv *dihajarmasa/? Dan makasih ya yg udah nyempetin review, fav dan follow. Haha aku seneng

Jangan lupa vote dan reviewnya ya^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Butler?

Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung and Others

Romance And Friendship

Rated T

Yaoi, Typo, Alur ga jelas

By: Park Chan Gyu

Cast milik Tuhan, Agensi dan orang tua mereka

Hanya cerita dari seorang butler yang bekerja di kediaman keluarga Kim yang terkenal kekejamannya.

Warning : mengandung unsur pembullyan, kekerasan dan perkataan tak pantas.

*Happy Reading*

.

.

.

.

Tubuh yang tengah meringkuk di ranjang terlihat bergerak-gerak, mencari posisi ternyamannya. Namun matanya perlahan terbuka, menampakkan iris oranye.

"Ah, sudah jam berapa ini?" Gumamnya dengan suara khas bangun tidur. Matanya mengedar mencari jam dinding dengan animasi larva di dinding dekat jendela miliknya, tapi ia tak menemukannya, dinding bercat peach dan langit atap berhiaskan lukisan bunga membuatnya mengerjap, mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran yang sempat hilang efek tidur. Bola mata itu membulat kala menyadari bahwa kamar ini bukan lah kamar miliknya.

Segera saja ia turun dari ranjang dan merapihkan rambut mangkuknya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika mata kucingnya melihat sosok yang tengah tertidur pulas di kursi belajar. Lelaki Kim meringis, menyesal karna telah membuat butlernya harus tidur dengan posisi tersebut. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil selimut yang ada di atas ranjang dan menyelimutkan tubuh itu hati-hati.

"Maaf ya membuatmu tidur seperti ini." Sesal Taehyung yang tentu saja tidak mendapat sahutan apapun dari pemuda Jeon itu. Perlahan, Taehyung berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar dari kamar butlernya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jungkook sudah duduk di meja makan menemani tuannya sarapan. Sesekali mata oranye itu melirik ke arahnya. Merasa terganggu, Jungkook menghentikan acara makannya.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiran anda tuan?" Tanya Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung tersedak potongan telur dadar yang baru masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Uhuk, tidak. Tentu tidak ada." Jawab Taehyung setelah menenggak rakus jus jeruk di hadapannya. Sedikit mengangguk, si surai hitam melanjutkan makannya sampai selesai.

Saat keduanya sudah berada di depan mobil, Taehyung melemparkan paperbag di depan Jungkook, membuat lelaki bergigi kelinci itu mengernyit.

"Itu.. untukmu." Ujar Taehyung dengan suara yang teramat pelan, sesungguhnya lelaki bersurai karamel ini tengah menutupi kegugupannya. Lengan kokoh itu mengambil paperbag yang tadi di lemparkan sang tuan dan mengambil apa yang ada di dalam paperbag tersebut.

"I..ini?" Mata sehitam malam itu melebar, tak percaya dengan apa yang di pegangnya, sebuah sepatu dan tas bermerk yang sejak dulu ia inginkan kini ada di genggamannya, dan itu dari sang tuannya? Astaga Jungkook tak menyangka.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" Suruh Taehyung yang hanya di balas tatapan tak percaya. Si surai karamel berdecak akan wajah konyol butler barunya.

"Kau tidak suka? Kalau tidak, nanti kubelikan yang lebih bagus dari ini." Reaksi Jungkook adalah menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera melepas sepatu miliknya, melihat itu membuat si mata oranye tersenyum senang.

"Pakainya di mobil saja." Ujar Taehyung yang di angguki sang butler.

.

O

.

Seperti kemarin, Jungkook berjalan mendahului tuannya dan Taehyung menatap puas dengan penampilan butlernya, tak ada lagi barang usang yang melekat di tubuh tegapnya.

Langkahnya kembali terhenti tepat di depan kelas 2-C seperti kemarin. Mata oranyenya memandang datar kerumunan siswa yang sibuk menendangi tubuh yang sudah terbaring lemah di lantai. Pakaian bersih itu sudah kotor akibat di injak oleh alas sepatu. Muka itu tertutupi lengan agar kaki-kaki preman sekolah tak mengenai wajahnya.

Si surai karamel mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas 2-F, kelasnya. Tas ransel dengan merk ternama di taruhnya di atas meja dan menjadikannya sebagai bantalan kepalanya lalu mata kucingnya terpejam.

"Hari ini Jongin sunbae sudah masuk." Bisik ratu gosip yang duduk tepat di depan meja milik si surai karamel.

"Jangan lupa, jam istirahat, di kantin." Tambahnya dan para siswi yang begitu antusia mendengar kini mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Apa kita akan melihatnya seperti semester lalu?" Tanya siswi bernama Sowon dengan nada berbisik.

"Aku berharap ada beberapa tulang rusuknya yang patah." Ucap siswi lain bernama Joeun. Semua siswi mengangguk setuju dan cekikikan membuat tidur pemuda Kim terganggu.

"Ck, lebih baik pita suara kalian ku tusuk satu persatu." Ujar lelaki yang masih menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan mata yang tetap terpejam, tetapi suara itu mampu membuat seisi kelas langsung hening. Oh tentu saja mereka cukup tau siapa lelaki dengan surai karamel bergaya mangkuk yang duduk di bangku pojok kelas. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang berani mendekati, mengajak bicara, dan mengganggunya, seperti..

"Yo Alien!" Sapa sosok surai merah menepuk kencang punggung kurus lelaki Kim, membuat lelaki itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan meringis kesakitan.

"Kau! Idiot! Gila! Sialan!" Umpat lelaki bermata kucing mengelus punggungnya, ia menjamin kalau ada cap merah telapak tangan sang sahabat di punggung eksotisnya. Si surai merah hanya memasang senyum lebar tanpa dosa yang ingin sekali Taehyung lenyapkan.

oOo

Jam istirahat yang begitu di nantikan seluruh siswa Bangtan School akhirnya tiba. Tentu kantin menjadi penuh sesak oleh murid yang berdesakan untuk menonton aksi seorang yang begitu di takuti di sekolah.

Di sana, seorang manusia kembali tergeletak dengan sosok yang terus menghajarnya secara membabi buta. Sontak adegan itu menjadi sorotan utama dan murid yang menonton segera merekamnya. Mereka semua mencemooh sang budah yang sudah nyaris babak belur di tangan lelaki berkulit tan dengan surai pirang.

Kaki kurus yang dibalut celana seragam berhenti tepat di depan pintu kantin yang didalamnya sudah penuh sesak orang. Ia berdecak, seseru itukah menonton orang di pukuli? Ck, Bahkan Taehyung muak melihatnya.

'Ku fikir aku mendapat tontonan gratis darinya.' Batinnya menghela napas kecewa karna butlernya terlihat semakin terinjak-injak.

"Minggir." Ucapnya pada siswa siswi yang berada di depannya, tanpa mengulangpun orang-orang itu langsung memberinya jalan.

Dengan langkah santai, Taehyung berjalan melewati kerumunan orang-orang itu. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan seseorang yang sedang mencengkram kerah baju sosok lain yang sudah berlumuran darah.

Greb!

Layangan tinju yang akan menghantam rahang lelaki Jeon terhenti akibat cengkraman di lengannya. Kepalanya menoleh, menatap garang seseorang yang mengganggu kesenangannya menyiksa si budak.

"Oh, Taehyungie. Ada apa?" Tanya lelaki yang juga memiliki marga sama dengan si surai karamel. Taehyung merasa isi perutnya terkocok akibat panggilan menjijikkan dari bibir hitam itu.

"Lepaskan." Desis pemuda berkulit Tan menatap tajam sunbaenya. Si pirang tertawa sinis dan memandang remeh seseorang yang memiliki ikatan saudara dengannya.

"Kenapa? Aku sudah lama tidak bermain dengan budakku." Ujar Jongin meremehkan, cengkraman di tangannya menguat dan cukup membuatnya menahan sakit. Alis si mata kucing menukik, tak senang akan kalimat yang di lontarkan sunbae sialan itu.

"Kau seharusnya bermain dengan butlermu, jangan memainkan butler orang lain." Ucap Taehyung begitu datar, matanya melirik ke sosok yang masih di cengkram oleh Jongin. Kondisinya sangat mengenaskan dan Taehyung benci melihatnya.

"Dia adalah butler yang kabur dari rumahku. Dan sekarang aku sedang menghukum butlerku." Jawab Jongin begitu entengnya menghempaskan tubuh penuh lebam ke lantai.

# Hello? Butler! #

"Jadi, sebelum menjadi butler di sini, dia adalah butler di kediaman Kim Hee-nim?" Tanya sosok wanita yang sedang bertukar cakap dengan orang kepercayaannya via telepon. Ia menghela napas saat mendengar jawaban Hangeng yang mengiyakan apa yang di tanyakannya. Lalu ia mematikan telepon sepihak dan membanting ponsel pintarnya.

"Keparat, itu bukan butler namanya." Geram Taeri setelah mengetahui latar belakang pekerjaan sang butler baru.

"Sial, kenapa juga dia bekerja di sana." Wanita bermata mahoni itu terpejam, sedikit pening dengan apa yang sudah ia dengar tentang butler barunya.

Butler adalah seseorang yang bekerja mengurus segala kebutuhan rumah, mulai dari mengatur makanan, minuman, mengatur maid-maid dalam bekerja. Dan butler pribadi adalah orang yang bekerja di bawah perintah seseorang, bertanggung jawab penuh melindungi sang tuan, dan memenuhi kebutuhan tuannya. Namun, kata 'butler' sekarang hanyalah topeng, karna sejujurnya butler yang berada di rumah-rumah mewah itu di jadikan budak oleh para tuannya. Termasuk yang di alami oleh Jungkook.

Dering ponsel berbunyi, mengganggu ketenangan yang sedang wanita bermarga Kim ciptakan. Bibir tipisnya berdecak dan mengangkat telepon tanpa melihat nama maupun nomor yang tersemat di layar ponsel pintarnya.

"Yeobosseo." Jawabnya dan segera menarik ponselnya dari telinga lalu melihat nama yang terpampang di ponselnya.

"Eomma?" Panggilnya memastikan kalau yang meneleponnya benar-benar sang ibu yang sudah lama tak di temuinya.

" **Bagaimana kabarmu?"**

"Hm. Kabarku baik eomma."

" **Eomma sudah mendengarnya.** "

"Mendengar apa?" Tanya Taeri sembari menulis di dokumen yang akan di berikannya pada Hangeng.

" **Kau sudah menemukan butler untuk Taehyung."** Mendengarnya membuat Taeri terdiam sejenak.

"Ya."

" **Jeon Jungkook?** "

"Hm." Taeri masih sibuk menulis.

" **Bagaimana?** " pertanyaan itu membuat wanita berambut perak tersebut memutar bola matanya malas dan menghela napas. Sang ibu terkikik mendengarnya.

" **Kkk, arra. Eomma sudah mencari tahu siapa butler Taehyung.** "

"Lalu?"

" **Apa dia baik untuk Taehyung?** "

"Dia cukup baik."

" **Apa dia berteman baik dengan Taehyungie?** " Sejenak Taeri terdiam, entah harus menjawab apa.

"Tentu eomma, jangan khawatir." Balasnya dengan lembut. Sang ibu menghela napas lega, tanpa sadar Taeri tersenyum, ibunya selalu mengkhawatirkan anak bungsunya.

" **Eomma harap dia melakukan yang terbaik untuk Taehyung. Dan oh, abeojimu sudah tau tentang ini dan meminta eomma untuk bertahan di sini menemaninya.** " Awal kalimat terdengar ambigu bagi Taeri namun setelahnya ia dapat mendengar nada ibunya yang tengah merajuk.

"Ne, baik-baiklah kalian di sana. Datanglah kalau benar-benar sudah di butuhkan." Ujar Taeri sedikit bercanda. Namun acara teleponnya bersama sang ibu harus terhentikan akibat telpon yang berada di samping mejanya berdering.

"Eomma, nanti ku hubungi lagi ya. Love you eomma." Setelahnya Taeri mematikan telpon dan segera mengangkat ponsel bergagang tersebut. Segera Taeri menaruh telpon bergagang itu dan keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

.

Keempat orang yang masih memakai seragam lengkap tengah mendudukan diri di bangku tunggu depan ruangan dengan papan bertuliskan 'ICU'. Raut wajah lelaki berkulit Tan nampak tak sabar menunggu dokter yang masih berkutat dengan tubuh butlernya itu keluar. Lelaki berkulit pucat meliriknya, tak habis pikir kalau seseorang yang kini berada di dalam ruang ICU adalah butler pribadi sahabatnya.

Ke-empat kepala menoleh saat seseorang dengan rambut yang sangat unik di kuncir kuda dan memakai jas putih khas dokter berlari di lorong sepi yang menghubungkan ruang ICU dan UGD. Sesampainya, wanita berambut perak berhenti, disaat bersamaan pintu ICU terbuka, menampakkan beberapa dokter dan perawat yang baru menyelesaikan tugas mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya si surai karamel tergesa menghampiri dokter yang menangani butler barunya. Sang dokter melepaskan masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya.

"Ada beberapa yang patah dan sepertinya luka lamanya kembali terbuka. Butuh beberapa waktu untuk sembuh." Jelas sang dokter Lee membuat lelaki Tan mendesah keras. Teman-temannya memberi semangat dengan mengusap punggung kurus itu.

"Biar aku yang merawatnya." Tawar wanita yang sedari tadi hanya diam, dokter Lee agak terkejut akan kedatangan dokter ternama di tempatnya.

"Yeah, sebaiknya dia di rawat oleh dokter terbaik." Balas dokter Lee menyetujui dan membungkuk untuk pamit di sertai dokter residen dan perawat lain.

"Kalian pulang lah, aku yang akan mengurusnya." Suruh Taeri yang di angguki ketiga pemuda yang sudah terlihat lesu, karna kini jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Ketiga lelaki itu membungkuk dan membalikkan tubuhnya, meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Oy Tae, kau tidak mau pulang?" Tanya Jimin dari kejauhan, dia baru menyadari kalau sahabatnya tidak mengikuti mereka. Taeri yang baru saja menggeser pintu ICU terhenti dan memandangi sang adik yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Pulang." Usir Taeri yang ingin masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk mengecek pasien sekaligus butler sang adik dan berniat memindahkannya ke ruang VIP.

"Aku.. juga mau merawatnya." Ucap si surai karamel membuat tubuh langsing itu terhenti. Menghela napas, tangan pucatnya melambai ke arah Jimin yang masih setia menunggu kawannya, seolah mengatakan kalau adiknya tidak ingin pulang. Jimin mengangguk dan mengajak kedua teman lainnya berjalan lagi.

#

KeniGyu

#

Tangannya meraih telapak tangan yang terkulai lemah di samping tubuh itu. Ia menghela napas dan ibu jarinya mengelus punggung tangan itu dengan sangat lembut. Setelah dokter Kim memindahkan pemuda bersurai hitam ke ruang VIP, Taehyung tak berhenti memandangi tubuh sang butler.

Pintu kamar bergeser, menampakkan seorang wanita memakai kemeja dan celana bahan denim membawa troli berisi makanan.

"Pulanglah, sudah malam. Kau harus bersekolah besok." Ujar si wanita menaruh nampan di nakas samping ranjang pasien. Yang di ajak bicara hanya diam dan terus memandangi seseorang yang tengah terbaring lemah disana. Taeri menghela napas dan memasukkan jemarinya kedalam kantung celana.

"Pulang dan kerjakan tugasmu. Kerjakan di tempat Namjoon." Suruh Taeri bernada tegas. Terdengar helaan napas yang begitu lemah.

"Tidak mau." Tolak sang adik mencoba mengikis kesabaran wanita yang terkenal akan sifat dinginnya.

"Kau bisa meminta di ajari Seokjin." Kini Taeri mencoba merayu adiknya agar pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Pulang, kerjakan tugas, menginap di rumah Namjoon, dan aku tidak akan memulangkanmu ke Daegu." Kalimat terakhir sepertinya ampuh, karna mata kucing berwarna senja itu menatap mata mahoninya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Taeri tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Besok, sepulang sekolah juga kau boleh menjenguk butlermu." Tambah Taeri yang membuat sang adik berdiri dan mengangguk semangat.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke rumah Namjoon hyung. Sampai jumpa noona!" Pamitnya langsung berlari keluar kamar VIP.

Setelah kepergian adiknya, Taeri menduduki dirinya di samping pemuda bermarga Jeon. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap lembut rambut hitam itu.

"Kau harusnya melindungi adikku. Kau tidak lemah, hanya saja kau tidak memiliki kekuasaan lebih untuk melawan." Gumamnya masih dengan mengusap rambut itu.

# H? B! #

Di kediaman keluarga Kim -Jong Woon-

"Kau harusnya melakukan ini dan seperti ini." Ujar lelaki dengan poni menutupi separuh kening mulusnya tengah sibuk mengajarkan lelaki bersurai karamel yang nampak tak terlalu memperhatikan.

"Yak! Taetae, kau ini mendengarkanku tidak sih?" Omel lelaki bermarga Kim namun memiliki derajat yang berbeda dengan orang yang di ajarinya. Taehyung mengerjap dan mengangguk lalu menggeleng, membuat lelaki berumur 21 tahun itu mendesah frustasi.

"Namjoon-ah, ajari Taetae. Aku masih punya laporan yang harus ku kumpulkan." Ucap lelaki bersurai pirang terang kepada sosok bersurai hijau yang sibuk membaca buku. Lelaki yang di panggil 'Namjoon' memandang tak suka ke arah lelaki yang lebih tua darinya.

"Apa-apaan, Taehyung memintamu untuk mengajarinya, kenapa sekarang kau melemparkannya padaku?" Protes Namjoon yang di balas desahan frustasi.

"Oh ayolah Tuan muda, laporanku di kumpulkan besok." Melas Seokjin memasang wajah memelasnya yang selalu ampuh pada sang Tuan. Taehyung hanya diam memperhatikan interaksi tuan dan butler yang terlihat semakin akrab dan tak terlihat adanya perbedaan di antara mereka. Bahkan Seokjin yang di kenalnya kini makin berani dengan sang tuan dan kakak sepupunya semakin peduli pada sang butler. Ah, Taehyung jadi semakin iri, belum lagi kalau dia nanti kerumah Jimin, bisa makin iri saja dia.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan mengajarinya. Urusi saja kekasihmu itu dan langsung tidur." Taehyung mencoba menahan tawanya, apa itu? Kenapa suara kakak sepupunya terdengar seperti merajuk? Oh dan lihat lah, senyum penuh kemenangan yang terpantri di wajah butler kediaman Kim Jong Woon.

"Namjooni, aku semakin menyayangimu!" Dan Seokjin segera berlari kekamarnya yang berada di lantai atas yang berdampingan dengan kamar tuannya. Meninggalkan lelaki bermata sipit yang mencoba menutupi rona di pipinya.

"Dasar orang gila." Umpatnya membuat sang adik sepupu terkikik.

"Dan kau mencintai si orang gila." Ejek Taehyung memasang senyuman termanisnya, membuat Namjoon merasa mual.

"Cepat kerjakan tugasmu dan tidur. Aku tidak mau membangunkanmu." Ujar Namjoon yang kini sibuk berkutat dengan tugas-tugas milik adik sepupunya.

"Kan ada Seokjin hyung yang akan membangunkanku." Balas Taehyung dengan nada riang, lelaki bersurai hijau toska mencoba untuk terus bersabar dan memaksa Taehyung mengerjakan tugasnya.

.

.

.

TAP!

Kaki itu menapak dengan mulus di aspal jalanan setelah berhasil melompati tembok rumah yang begitu besar. Tangan yang terlapis jaket berbahan parasut merapihkan topi hitam dan masker merah yang di kenakannya.

Mata tajamnya menangkap siluet yang di kenalnya, sebuah smirk terpantri di bibir yang tertutupi masker. Langkahnya begitu santai menghampiri siluet yang juga mendekatinya.

"Lihatlah, siapa yang kutemui malam ini, blood hair?" Sosok itu berdiri 5 meter dari si lelaki bertopi. Sosok itu tersenyum miring, ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menghajar sang blood hair. Seseorang yang di sebut blood hair hanya diam dan tetap memasang senyuman mengerikan yang tak terlihat karna tertutupi masker merah.

Langkah sosok berambut merah berubah menjadi lari dan lelaki bertopi itu ikut berlari menghampiri sosok berambut merah yang lebih tinggi darinya.

-##-

DUGH!

Tungkai yang terbalut bahan jeans hitam menendang bagian kepala yang memiliki surai merah. Mata tajamnya memandang tubuh penuh lebam.

"Park Chanyeol." Gumamnya lalu berlalu meninggalkan manusia yang berlumuran darah. Tangannya melepaskan topi yang sedikit terkena cipratan darah dari si korban. Menampakkan surai sewarna darah dengan lipatan sapu tangan menutupi kening, ia mengusap rambutnya dan tersenyum penuh misteri.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

A/N: Yeah saya sudah memilih/? Akhirnya Kookv nih, tapi kedudukan nyaris sama .g wkwk ya gampang lah mengikuti alur.

Jangan lupa reviewnya kawan2. 15 review nambah aku semangat update cepat. Berhubung aku ngetik via hp karna nbku rusak hehe


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Butler?

Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung and Others

Romance And Friendship

Rated T

Yaoi, Typo, Alur ga jelas

By: Park Chan Gyu

Cast milik Tuhan, Agensi dan orang tua mereka

Hanya cerita dari seorang butler yang bekerja di kediaman keluarga Kim yang terkenal kekejamannya.

Warning : mengandung unsur pembullyan, kekerasan dan perkataan tak pantas.

*Happy Reading*

.

.

.

Pintu bergeser, menampakkan seseorang yang masih lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya yang nampak lusuh. Kaki berbalut celana seragam berwarna biru tua, tak lupa sepatu kats berwarna hitam dengan garis vertikal berwarna putih di setiap sisi kanan dan kirinya melangkah dengan pelan memasuki ruangan yang sudah dua hari ia kunjungi.

"Hai Jeon, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyanya setelah mengganti bunga mawar putih yang nampak layu di vas bening dengan bunga anyelir yang dibawanya dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di bangku sebelah ranjang pasien, tempat sang butler terbaring lemah dan masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk membuka mata barang sedetik.

Bibir tebalnya tertarik keatas, menunjukkan senyuman sendu saat memandang orang didepannya.

"Jeon, maaf agak telat." Sesalnya, karna biasanya pemuda bermata oranye itu tak akan pernah terlambat untuk menjenguk Jungkook.

Dan Taehyung mulai bercerita, mengenai bagaimana hari ini dan saat dirinya mengerjakan tugas karna ada beberapa yang tak di pahaminya. Pemuda dengan gaya rambut yang tak pernah berubah sejak dirinya menginjak sekolah dasar itu terus berceloteh, seperti saat dirinya mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Park -keluarga sahabatnya- tadi, dirinya mendapati Jimin tengah dimarahi Yoongi hyung dan pemuda dengan rambut maroonnya malah memasang wajah merajuk yang menjijikkan. Beruntung raut wajah merajuk Jimin segera sirna saat Taehyung muncul dan bersuara, tak lupa kalau dirinya sempat meniru wajah merajuk Jimin yang membuat pemuda itu nyaris melempar gelas di dekatnya ke arah Taehyung.

Sesekali Pemuda bergolongan darah AB tersebut tertawa di sela ceritanya. Mengingat betapa konyolnya dirinya dan Jimin ketika di bantu Yoongi hyung -Butler milik Jimin- dalam mengerjakan tugas. Beberapa kali pemuda bersurai kelam dan berkulit putih pucat itu mendesah keras mendapati kedua orang yang lebih muda darinya namun berderajat lebih tinggi hanya menatap bingung dan berakhir dia harus kembali menjelaskan apa yang sudah ia ajarkan tadi.

Taehyung terus berceloteh sampai dirinya tak sadar kalau waktu terus berjalan dan sekarang sudah hampir pukul 8 malam waktu Seoul. Mata sipitnya melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding sebelah kirinya tepat. Ia berdiri dari bangkunya dan menatap Jungkook yang masih saja menutup mata.

"Jeon-ah, aku pulang dulu ne. Cepatlah sadar, aku sudah meminjam beberapa catatan dari anak-anak dikelas C." Ujar Taehyung berbalik, berjalan menuju keluar ruangan tersebut dan kembali menggeser pintu, bermaksud menutupnya.

Langkahnya gontai, nampak tak tentu arah padahal dengan jelas ia sedang berjalan di koridor rumah sakit. Langkahnya terhenti tepat saat matanya yang terus melihat kebawah bertemu dengan sepasang sepatu kats berwarna abu-abu. Itu milik Noona, batinnya.

"Menjenguknya lagi?" Tanya seseorang didepannya. Kepala Taehyung menegak, menatap sang kakak yang sedang mengenakan seragam kerjanya. Lengkap dengan kacamata bertengger di batang hidung mancungnya dan salah satu tangan memegang satu minuman kaleng.

"Hm." Taehyung berguman dan kepalanya mengangguk lemah. Raut wajahnya tak seceria maupun sedatar biasanya, membuat sang kakak tersenyum kecil dan menepuk pundak sang adik dengan tangan bebasnya.

"Perkembangannya cukup pesat, noona rasa dia hanya butuh istirahat penuh sampai alam bawah sadarnya menyuruh dirinya untuk bangun." Taeri mencoba menyemangati adiknya, sejujurnya wanita itu tak menyangka kalau Taehyung begitu telaten mengunjungi ruangan VIP yang menjadi tempat sang butler dirawat. Apalagi setelah ia mengatakan pada adiknya untuk sering mengajak bicara Jungkook atau sekedar bercerita yang mampu merangsang otak Jungkook. Taehyung jadi seperti pembaca dongeng untuk anak-anak karna sepanjang dirinya menjenguk Jungkook, dirinya akan duduk disebelahnya dan mulai berceloteh sampai malam.

Pemuda Tan tersebut tersenyum, kali ini lebih lebar dan nampak manis. Membiarkan kakak perempuannya berjalan melewatinya menuju ruangannya sendiri. Setelahnya Taehyung memilih untuk langsung pulang kerumah dan tidur.

\- Hello? Butler! –

Pagi ini, Taehyung memilih berlari dari rumahnya menuju halte bus. Dirinya berniat menuju sekolah menggunakan kendaraan umum. Tak mempedulikan teriakan para maid maupun butler tua yang sudah dianggap paman itu. Beruntung sesampainya di halte, langsung ada Bus yang sudah menunggu penumpang. Segera pemuda itu menaiki Bus dan duduk di kursi paling belakang dekat jendela, tertawa layaknya orang gila saat mengingat kejadian pagi ini.

Tak lama, Bus berhenti di halte yang dekat dengan Bangtan High School. Taehyung melompati 2 anak tangga sekaligus saat keluar dari Bus, membuat sang supir berseru tentang berhati-hati saat menuruni Bus. Pemuda berambut karamel itu hanya menunjukkan senyum lebarnya dan berlari kembali menuju sekolah.

.

Jimin hanya bisa memandang ngeri teman sebangku sekaligus sahabatnya yang tengah tetap memasang senyuman dan melambaikan tangan, membalas sapaan Jimin dan kembali menatap kedepan sembari memasang senyuman lebar.

"Taehyung." Panggilnya mencoba menempelkan telapak tangannya dengan dahi Taehyung, takut-takut temannya ini sakit atau menjadi seorang psikopat dadakan.

"Diam." Balas Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jimin dengan cepat dan berekspresi datar, namun sedetik kemudian manik matanya kembali menatap kedepan dan kembali memasang wajah ceria. Kedua belah bibir pemuda kelahiran Busan nyaris menganga lebar, dirinya memang tak pernah bisa memahami gelagat aneh si sahabat.

"Oke, tapi apa yang membuatmu begini?" Heran Jimin, beberapa hari yang lalu, sejak butlernya masuk rumah sakit akibat tindak kekerasan di sekolah, Taehyung menjadi pendiam dan rajin meminjam buku catatan, terlebih catatan anak kelas 2-C. Pemuda dengan sejuta keanehan dalam dirinya itu juga menjadi gemar mengerjakan tugas yang selalu dihindarinya dan pulang lebih cepat jika tak ada tugas yang menyulitkannya.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Taehyung nampak acuh. Namun, ekspresi cerianya luntur, tergantikan dengan wajah mengeras saat mendengar samar-samar gosip mengenai Jungkook. Melempar penghapus berukuran 2 jari tangan tepat ke kepala pirang seorang gadis yang heboh bergosip dengan gadis lainnya di kelas tersebut. Si gadis mengaduh saat penghapus ukuran jumbo mengenai tepat di belakang kepalanya. Memutar tubuhnya, mencari pelaku pelemparan penghapus itu dan mengumpat akan kebodohan orang itu.

"Diam atau aku akan melempar ponselku tepat diwajahmu." Desis Taehyung menatap datar tepat di hazel milik Sana, membuat gadis dengan rambut panjang pirangnya menelan ludah dan kembali membenahi cara duduknya. Memilih diam daripada wajahnya mendapat ciuman sayang dari ponsel milik pemuda Kim itu, mungkin Taehyung takkan peduli mengenai ponselnya, tapi Sana sangat mencintai wajah cantiknya, jadi terimakasih.

oOo

Disepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah keluarga kakak sepupunya, Kim Taehyung tak henti-hentinya memasang wajah berseri-seri bahkan sampai dirinya memasuki rumah Kim Nam Joon.

"Kau terkena demam tinggi?" Tanya Seokjin yang tak sengaja melihat Taehyung memasuki rumah Tuannya saat dirinya ingin ke dapur, mengambil minuman dan camilan yang tersimpan dilemari pendingin untuk dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu malah menggelengkan kepalanya masih tersenyum lebar dan menduduki sofa single yang berada di tengah ruangan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Seokjin lagi sembari berjalan menuju ruang tamu dengan membawa nampan, menaruh nampan berisi 2 kaleng cola dan 1 bungkus keripik kentang berukuran besar tersebut di atas meja lalu duduk di sofa panjang.

"Kirimanku baru semalam datang dan aku bahagia sekali!" Seru Taehyung dengan mata yang dipenuhi binar kebahagiaan, membuat Seokjin mau tak mau turut senang.

"Barang apa yang kau pesan?" Seokjin kembali melontarkan pertanyaan, dia penasaran akan barang apa yang membuat si bungsu di keluarga Kim sebahagia ini.

"Kursi roda, alat bantu terapi untuk berjalan, tongkat penyanggah, ponsel terbaru, dan banyak lagi." Jawab Taehyung dengan beberapa barang yang disebutkannya lengkap dengan wajah dan jemari yang sibuk berhitung. Ekspresi antusias benar-benar keluar dari wajahnya.

Inilah yang berbeda dari Kim Taehyung, dia akan berbicara dengan apa adanya tanpa memikirkan setatusnya dan status orang berbicara dengannya. Ini yang membuat butler milik Namjoon nyaman berbicara dengan Taehyung tanpa harus bersikap formal.

"Untuk siapa?" Kali ini bukan Seokjin yang bertanya, namun seseorang yang dengan santai duduk di samping Seokjin dan mengambil 1 kaleng soda, membukanya lalu meminumnya.

"Eoh?" Mata Taehyung mengerjap, kedua pasang mata di depannya berotasi malas. Blank Tae, pikir keduanya.

"Kau membelikan itu semua untuk siapa, Kim lemot Taehyung?" Namjoon mengulang pertanyaannya, namun ini lebih jelas karna dirinya tau kalau Taehyung itu tak secerdas dirinya. Setelah bertanya, ia mengaduh saat merasakan pahanya yang hanya dilapisi celana pendek selutut dicubit keras oleh Seokjin -butler sekaligus _crush_ nya-.

"Jeon, untuk Jeon Jungkook." Jawab Taehyung lugas, kali ini senyumannya membentuk kotak persegi yang menunjukan gigi putih dan membuat wajahnya semakin manis.

"Oh begitu." Kedua Kim berbeda derajat itu hanya mengangguk paham. Suasana hening sementara, ketiganya sibuk akan urusan masing-masing.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang membawamu kemari" Seokjin memecahkan keheningan yang terasa membosankan. Taehyung segera teringat akan tugas laknat tersebut dan segera melepaskan tas ransel dari bahunya lalu mengeluarkan catatannya. Menunjukkan halaman mana yang membuatnya kesulitan, ada beberapa soal yang sudah terjawab tapi lebih banyak yang tak terisi. Namjoon maupun Seokjin menatap deretan soal berjejer nyaris memenuhi halaman di buku catatan tersebut.

"Bahasa inggris?" Celetuk Seokjin dan Namjoon tertawa kecil, bermaksud meremehkan adik kecilnya yang benar-benar bodoh dalam hal apapun selain bela diri dan merajuk.

"Hei, penulisannya saja masih salah. Kau itu bodoh sekali" Ejek Namjoon menunjuk jawaban yang ditulis Taehyung tepat dibawah soal. Pemuda AB merengut, tak terima akan perkataan kakak sepupunya. Memang kenyataan kalau Taehyung itu bodoh, terkadang dia mengakui itu, tapi jangan terlalu jujur juga _dong_?

"Sudah, Tae pindah ke kamar hyung ne, nanti Jin hyung bantu sampai selesai." Ujar Seokjin menenangkan Taehyung yang sibuk mencibir kakak sepupunya sembari merapihkan buku dan tasnya. Berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai atas dengan kaki yang terus menghentak kesal lalu memasuki kamar dengan pintu berwarna pink pudar bertulis 'Butler Kim' di tengah pintu yang berada tepat di samping kamar berpintu warna biru pudar dengan papan bertulis 'Namjoon' menempel disana.

"Suasana hati Taehyung benar-benar bagus." Gumam Seokjin menatap ke lantai atas, tepat kepintu kamarnya yang sudah dimasuki Tuan muda Taehyung.

"Aku jarang melihatnya berceloteh begitu, apalagi menghamburkan uang hanya untuk seseorang. Aku tau dia loyal pada siapapun, tapi tak sampai separah ini." Timpal Namjoon yang nampak heran akan tingkah adik sepupunya.

"Bukankah semenjak ada Jungkook, anak itu jadi seperti itu?" Balas Seokjin terus menatap pintu kamarnya. Namjoon mengedikkan bahunya, acuh akan keadaan adik sepupunya. Bukan acuh, hanya saja ia tak terlalu suka mengurusi urusan siapapun, berbeda dengan butler disampingnya yang sudah mengabdi selama 4 tahun di rumah ini, Seokjin tipe orang yang penasaran dan sangat peduli.

\- Hello? Butler! -

Taehyung baru saja memanjat tembok rumahnya dengan mudah. Berjalan santai menuju bagian kanan rumah besar yang di tumbuhi beberapa tanaman. Memanjat tembok itu dengan seutas tali yang menyambungkannya dengan kamar yang berada dilantai dua. Beruntung, jendela masih terbuka sejak dirinya keluar, jadi itu mempermudah dirinya untuk segera memasuki kamar dan membereskan segalanya.

Pintu secara mendadak terbuka, menampakkan raut dingin dari sang kakak yang sepertinya akan kembali bertugas di rumah sakit, terlihat dari seragam malamnya dan tatanan khusus saat ada tugas dadakan.

"Kau melakukannya lagi?" Dengan nada sedatar mungkin, Taeri bertanya. Mengabaikan adiknya yang baru saja datang dan sangat terkejut saat dirinya membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dulu.

"Ya." Jawab Taehyung menundukkan kepala, tak ada keberanian untuk sekedar melirik sang kakak. Taeri menghela napas dan menunduk sejenak.

"Jungkook sudah siuman, tapi baiknya kau tak langsung menjenguknya. Ini sudah malam, kau harus tidur." Ujar Taeri memberitahu akan kabar butler sang adik. Taehyung berjengit saat tau kabar tentang butlernya. Taeri baru saja akan menutup kembali pintu, namun ia kembali membukanya dan menatap sang adik yang ternyata juga menatap dirinya.

"Kali ini aku tak mengurus Jungkook, dokter lain yang memegangnya. Jika bertanya, temui dokter Kang." Setelahnya Taeri benar-benar menutup pintu, menyisakan Taehyung yang menatap lirih kearah pintu yang baru saja kakak tersayangnya tutup.

"Mianhae, Taeri noona."

.

.

Kelopak matanya terasa berat saat ingin membuka. Beberapa kali mengerjap, membiasakan matanya dengan sinar lampu yang untungnya tak terlalu terang layaknya sinar matahari yang terasa terang dan menyengat. Bibir keringnya terbuka tipis, meringis saat merasakan ngilu pada seluruh tubuhnya.

Pintu bergeser, terdapat 3 dokter memasuki kamar inap itu. Seseorang yang tengah terbaring dengan banyak alat dan selang infus hanya bisa melirik orang-orang itu dengan pandangan sayu. Membiarkan alat-alat disampingnya di otak atik oleh tangan para dokter tersebut tanpa bisa berbuat apapun.

"Syukurlah dia sadar lebih cepat dari perkiraan."

"Ada beberapa bagian yang sembuh sendiri, ini mengagumkan."

"Kurasa tubuhnya terbiasa mendapat kekerasan berat semacam ini sehingga bisa sembuh lebih cepat."

Samar-samar, Jungkook mendengar perbincangan para dokter yang kini malah sibuk mendorong ranjangnya keluar ruangan tersebut. Membawa ranjang yang ditidurinya ke ruangan lain yang entah apa itu. Tapi yang ia tau, setelah itu dirinya disuntikan seseatu yang membuatnya memejamkan mata kelamnya yang terasa berat dan kembali tertidur.

-oOo-

Taeri tengah sibuk mengurusi beberapa berkas yang baru dikirim dari orang suruhannya mengenai latar belakang butler adiknya. Belum lagi ia juga memeriksa hasil pemeriksaan yang didapatnya tadi pagi tentang seorang pemuda yang di temukan sekarat dipinggir jalan dan langsung masuk UGD, membuat wanita dengan rambut perak itu lembur semalaman.

Ia berdecak dan sesekali mengurut pangkal hidungnya yang terasa pegal. Ia tak terlalu memusingkan pasien dadakannya, dirinya malah memikirkan betapa sulitnya kehidupan yang dihadapi sang butler.

.

Taehyung baru saja selesai menyalin catatan milik Junghan dan segera mengembalikannya karna pemuda dengan kadar kecantikan di atas rata-rata tersebut memintanya untuk mengembalikan buku catatan hari ini juga karna esok akan diadakan ulangan.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau rajin sekali, jangan bilang kau mau ikut evaluasi dan berharap pindah kelas ya?" Jimin menatap tak percaya saat temannya yang kini tengah membaca ulang materi yang baru saja diterangkan oleh sang guru beberapa jam yang lalu. Taehyung mengedikkan bahu tak peduli dan sibuk membaca akan materi bahasa Korea.

"Tae, kau tak akan pindah kelas kan? jangan begitu, kau tega pada sahabatmu ini?" Melas Jimin yang nyaris membuat Taehyung mengeluarkan isi perutnya, saking mual melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Ck, berisik bodoh. Mau evaluasipun memang akan berhasil?" Ketus Taehyung berkata sarkastik dan Jimin hanya tersenyum lebar. Benar, mau evaluasipun Taehyung tak akan pernah mendapat nilai bagus, itu dikarnakan saat ulangan, dirinya akan didapati tengah memejamkan mata akibat tak kuat melihat soal yang memusingkan.

Pelajaran berakhir dengan cepat karna para guru disuruh berkumpul untuk mengadakan rapat. Sehingga semua murid dipulangkan dengan cepat.

Taehyung dan Jimin tengah duduk tenang di bangku penumpang, membiarkan mobil milik Jimin membawanya berkeliling.

"Hei, kau tak menjenguk butlermu?" Tamya Jimin memecah keheningan. Pemuda yang lahir di Daegu itu menatap sahabatnya dengan mata melebar. Sepertinya lupa akan Jungkook, butlernya.

"Aku lupa! Astaga, paman supir bisa bawa aku ke Seoul national university hospital?" Pinta Taehyung pada supir yang sibuk mengendarai mobil Tuannya.

Pemuda berbibir lumayan tebal itu berdecak, padahal kemarin-kemarin rajin sekali menjenguk butlernya, sekarang bahkan lupa dan saat diingatkan jadi begitu.

"Tak usah sampai begitu, tenanglah." Ucap Jimin menepuk pundak teman karibnya. Wajah Taehyung nampak gelisah namun gugup juga.

"Jeon, Jeon sudah sadar Chim. Ugh, bagaimana keadaannya ya?" Lirih Taehyung menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan merematnya pelan. Jimin nampak terkejut akan kabar yang didengarnya. Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan tentang kabar Jungkook yang sudah sadar dan mengirimnya pada Yoongi _nya_.

Mobil limousine itu terhenti didepan rumah sakit. Taehyung segera melepas seatbelt dan membuka pintu penumpang.

"Terimakasih atas tumpangannya Jimin, aku mencintaimu." Kata Taehyung menampakkan senyuman lebar dan segera keluar sebelum tas milik jimin terlempar kearah wajahnya.

"Sialan Taehyung." Umpat Jimin namun ia tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepala saat matanya tak henti menatap Taehyung yang kini berlari menaiki tangga dan beberapa kali nyaris tersandung karna terlalu cepat dan dia terlahir sebagai orang ceroboh.

"Maaf tuan, sekarang kita kemana?" Terlalu asyik mengamati dan memikirkan sahabat uniknya sampai dirinya lupa kalau ada sang supir yang menunggu titahnya.

"Pulang kerumah saja, aku rindu sugarku." Suruh Jimin menyandarkan punggung tegapnya pada sandaran bangku yang terasa empuk dan lembut. Sang supir menurut, memutar arah dan mengendarai mobil mewah tersebut menuju rumah kediaman Park.

\- Hello? Butler! -

Taehyung lupa jika butlernya tak lagi diurus oleh sang kakak, jadi ketika kakinya berhenti tepat di depan ruangan VIP dan menggeser pintu, sudah tak ada siapapun disana. Hanya ada ranjang kosong dan segala isi yang ada disana.

"Tuan muda Kim?" Sapa seseorang tepat dibelakangnya, membuat pemuda pemilik mata oranye tersebut berbalik badan dan menunduk hormat.

"Ah benar rupanya, anda tengah mencari pasien Jeon Jungkook?" Tebak Dokter dengan nametag 'Park Bogum' memasang senyuman hangatnya. Taehyung mengangguk cepat, mengiyakan tebakan Bogum yang tepat.

"Dia dipindahkan diruangan nomor 115. Tapi, anda tidak bisa lama menjenguknya, karna dia masih butuh istirahat." Ujar Bogum menjelaskan membuat pemuda AB tersebut mengerucutkan bibirnya, agak tak senang saat tau ia tak bisa berlama-lama dengan butler.

"Arraseo, terimakasih dokter Park." Ucapnya kembali menundukkan kepala dan berjalan mencari ruangan yang diberitahukan Bogum padanya. Lelaki yang juga memegang Jungkook itu tersenyum menatap punggung Taehyung yang semakin tak terlihat.

"Kepeduliannya menurun dari Nyonya Kim. Andai Taeri noona juga seperti adiknya." Guman Bogum tak jelas dan memilih melanjutkan jalannya menuju laboraturiun.

.

Pintu terbuka dengan cara digeser, menampakkan pemuda yang masih berseragam sekolah. Dirinya lupa untuk berganti baju, karna setelah diingatkan tentang butlernya, Taehyung langsung meminta supir Yoon segera melajukan mobil milik Jimin kerumah sakit.

Senyuman terbentuk dari bibir tebalnya tatkala mendapati sang butler yang tengah duduk bersandar pada tumpukan bantal.

"Selamat sore, Jeon." Sapa Taehyung dengan ceria, pemuda yang kini hanya ada beberapa balutan perban dan gips dibagian tubuhnya itu menengok ke sumber suara. Dia masih terlalu lemah sehingga untuk membuka mulutpun terasa sulit.

"Jangan dipaksakan, bagaimana kabarmu? Ah, aku senang kau sudah sadar." Taehyung kembali berujar dengan penuh semangat, sedangkab Jungkook hanya menatap majikannya yang nampak lebih bersinar dari biasanya.

"Oh ya, kudengar dari Junghan besok ada ulangan. Katanya ulangan evaluasi." Beritahu Taehyung melepaskan tasnya dan mengeluarkan catatan tebal khusus untuk Jungkook. Sekedar informasi, setiap kelas beda materi dan jadwal pelajaran yang berbeda-beda. Taehyung agak pusing saat dirinya menyalin catatan milik Junghan yang merupakan murid terajin.

Taehyung membuka catatan tersebut dan menaruhnya diatas selimut yang menutupi sebagian paha sampai mata kaki Jungkook. Mata kelam milik pemuda Jeon membaca deretan tulisan di halaman yang dibuka majikannya.

"Meski kau masuk rumah sakit, aku menyalinnya supaya kau tak ketinggalan pelajaran." Ujar Taehyung tetap tersenyum, seolah itu bukan masalah jika dirinya harus menyalin semua materi selama 4 hari tanpa beban. Membuat Jungkook terenyuh, tak menyangka kalau majikannya rela melakukan itu. Padahal Jungkook sudah biasa tertinggal pelajaran saat dirinya dulu masih berada di kediaman Kim Hee Chul. Apakah kali ini ia mendapati majikan dari keluarga Kim yang berbeda dari keluarga Kim lainnya seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoongi hyung dan Seokjin hyung?

"Hei, kenapa?" Heran Taehyung saat mendapati setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Jungkook, ibu jarinya mengusap lembut pipi butlernya yang sibuk mengeluarkan buliran air mata akibat terharu dan tersentuh akan majikan barunya yang benar-benar peduli padanya.

"Apa ada yang sakit? Mau aku panggilkan dokter Kang?" Tanya Taehyung dengan lembut, mata oranyenya bertemu dengan mata kelam milik Jeon. Pemuda Jeon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menunduk.

"Aku mengganggu ya?" Tanya Taehyung yang dibalas gelengan pelan.

"Arraseo, aku akan pulang saja ne. Jangan terlalu dipaksakan, cepat sembuh Jeon Jungkook-ah." Pamitnya sembari mengusap lembut punggung yang dibalut baju pasien tersebut dan berlalu dari ruangan, menggeser pintu untuk menutupnya.

Jungkook hanya diam, matanya melirik catatan yang ada dihadapannya. Ia kembali menangis dalam diam. Dirinya mengingat saat Taehyung bercerita banyak hal saat ia masih menutup mata. Jungkook sungguh tak menyangka kalau Taehyung begitu baik padanya dan melakukan banyak hal untuknya. Bahkan satu malam saat ia mendapatkan kesadaran, telinganya samar mendengar tangisan yang menyesakkan tepat disampingnya. Memohon dirinya untuk segera bangun dan sembuh, namun Jungkook tak bisa membuka mata, ia hanya bisa menitikkan air matanya. Dan tangisan itu tak terdengar lagi tergantikan suara deritan pintu yang tertutup.

Kelopak matanya tertutup, menghela napas dan mencoba untuk meyakinkan diri akan segala keputusan yang di buatnya kali ini. Matanya terbuka, menampakkan sorot mata tajam dan dingin.

Dia akan melindungi Kim Taehyung, majikannya. Seseorang yang rela membuang banyak waktu untuknya dan memberikan apa yang tak pernah Jungkook harapkan. Jungkook berjanji akan hal itu dalam hatinya.

TBC.

A/n: maaf atas keterlambatan yang sangat terlambat(?) karna beberapa bagian dirombak diakibatkan catatan cerita bag 4 di hp saya hilang 😭 jadi ini alurnya ngacak gitu. Maaf kalo gajelas dan ngebosenin. Buat yg alat medis, uhuk, maafkan atas pengetahuan pendek saya juga /?


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Butler?

Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung and Others

Romance, Drama And Friendship

Rated T

Yaoi, Typo bertebaran, Alur ga jelas

By: Park Chan Gyu

Cast milik Tuhan, Agensi dan orang tua mereka

Hanya cerita dari seorang butler yang bekerja di kediaman keluarga Kim yang terkenal kekejamannya.

Warning : mengandung unsur pembullyan, kekerasan dan perkataan tak pantas.

*Happy Reading*

.

.

.

Taehyung baru saja memulai untuk belajar dimeja belajar yang tersedia dikamar besarnya. Ia mencoba untuk fokus pada materi yang ada pada catatannya. Besok ada ulangan dan pemuda AB itu harus belajar karna dia memiliki target akan nilai ulangan mingguan yang harus dilampaui.

Suara derit menghancurkan konsentrasi yang coba Taehyung buat. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka, menampakkan raut datar sang kakak.

"Kau tidak menjenguk Jungkook?" Tanya Taeri sembari menopang tubuhnya pada pintu tersebut. Taehyung menggelengkan kepala dan kembali pada catatannya.

"Tidak. Besok ada ulangan." Jawabnya membalik lembaran catatan dan membaca tulisan selanjutnya. Taeri mengedikkan bahunya dan sempat melirik apa yang sedang adiknya lakukan.

"Kali ini berapa targetmu?" Pertanyaan itu mampu membuat si mata kucing menatap sang kakak, mengerjapkan mata lucunya dan tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan betapa rapih giginya.

"60. 2 minggu lalu targetku 50 tapi nyatanya aku mendapat 40." Balas Taehyung dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan terkesan polos. Wanita yang berbeda 4 tahun dengan Taehyung ini mendengus kesal. Adiknya selalu mengentengkan segalanya, tipe ceroboh dan terlalu menikmati hidup.

"Belajar dengan giat. Semoga mencapai target, kalau bisa melebihi target." Ujar Taeri menyemangati sang adik dan menutup pintu, membiarkan sang adik kembali fokus pada bukunya. Kelopak matanya mengerjap dan kembali fokus lagi.

Nyaris larut malam, namun pemuda yang kini tengah duduk di kursi roda ini malah memilih menghabiskan malamnya di taman dekat danau buatan yang terletak tepat dibelakang rumah sakit. Mata kelamnya memandangi pemandangan yang ada. Banyak pikiran yang bersarang dalam otaknya.

"Tuan Jeon, Ya Tuhan! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, ini sudah hampir pukul 9 malam." Seorang perawat berlari menuju Jungkook yang sekarang sedang menatap langit malam. Wanita itu nampak ngos-ngosan saat akhirnya dia menemukan pasiennya yang sedari tadi di carinya. Pemuda yang diajak bicara hanya memandang langit, selanjutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memutar roda pada kursi yang langsung di bantu oleh sang perawat yang berperawakan mungil ini.

"Maaf." Sesal Jungkook dengan nada yang teramat pelan. Membuat si perawat -Sunny- tersenyum maklum. Dia sudah biasa menghadapi pasien seperti pemuda didepannya.

"Tak apa, lain kali jangan di ulangi ya." Ujar Sunny penuh kelembutan disetiap katanya, membuat hati Jungkook sedikit lebih baik.

Sepanjang jalan menuju ruangan Jungkook, mereka berdua hanya diam. Sibuk menikmati heningnya malam dan suasana rumah sakit dimalam hari. Sunny menghentikan doronganya dan berjalan untuk menggeser pintu ruangan tersebut, membukanya selebar mungkin. Setelahnya, Jungkook sendiri yang memutar roda kursinya memasuki ruangan tersebut. Kepalanya menunduk, dan mengucap terimakasih.

"Kau butuh bantuan?" Tawar Sunny melihat kursi roda yang diduduki Jungkook mulai berjalan menuju ranjang. Kepala pemuda itu menggeleng, dia tak ingin merepotkan siapapun lagi. Jadi, Sunny langsung menggeser pintu itu lagi untuk menutupnya dan berlalu menuju pasien selanjutnya untuk ia periksa.

Jungkook meraih tongkat didekat nakas dan mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Kembali menaruh tongkat yang tersedia di tempatnya semula, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang dan menutup mata.

Jungkook tidak tahu, tongkat maupun kursi roda yang digunakannya adalah pemberian Kim Taehyung, sang tuan.

oOo

Pemuda berambut coklat madu tersebut tengah memasuki rumah besarnya sembari mengeluh mengenai soal ulangan yang menyesatkan dan hanya membuat mengantuk, beruntung Taehyung mampu mengerjakannya dengan baik, semoga hasilnya sesuai perkiraan.

Jalannya berhenti saat mendapati punggung seseorang yang sudah beberapa kali dilihatnya tengah duduk dikursi roda.

"Jeon?" Panggilnya sedikit ragu, namun terkejut saat kursi roda itu berputar, menampakkan wajah lesu sang butler. Kakinya melangkah lebar menuju Jungkook, berlutut untuk menyamai tinggi pemuda bermata bulat tersebut.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Taehyung dengan lembut, kedua tangannya menggenggam telapak tangan Jungkook yang berada diatas paha, merematnya pelan guna menyalurkan rasa bahagianya yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Ya, Tuan." Jawab Jungkook masih nampak begitu lemah. Taehyung tersenyum lebar, wajahnya berseri, dan sorotan matanya sedikit mengabur.

"Syukurlah kau sudah pulang, aku tak perlu bolak-balik ke rumah sakit." Lega Taehyung, bukan masalah sebenarnya dirinya mondar-mandir dari sekolah langsung ke rumah sakit.

Jungkook hanya menunduk, dia tak enak hati pada Tuannya. Dirinya sudah banyak menyusahkan, tapi Taehyung tak pernah mengeluh. Kepalanya menegak tatkala ia merasakan tangannya ditepuk pelan oleh tangan Tuannya.

"Aku mau berganti pakaian dulu, kalau ada apa-apa minta bantuan Park ahjussi atau maid lainnya, minta bantuan padaku juga bukan masalah. Selamat sore, Jeon." Pamit Taehyung yang terasa tiba-tiba setelah berdiri dan segera berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai atas. Tak ada yang tau kalau sepanjang menaiki tangga Taehyung terus tersenyum dan menyenandungkan lagu dalan hatinya.

Mata onyx itu memandangi punggung majikannya dan tersenyum tipis. Sungguh berterimakasih akan apa yang keluarga ini berikan padanya.

.

.

"Tae, kau buang uang berapa?" Selidik Taeri saat melihat barang-barang yang dipakai Jungkook adalah barang mahal dan pastinya pemberian Taehyung.

"5 juta won." Jawab Taehyung dengan enteng.

"Mwo?!" Pekik Taeri tak menyangka dan memasang raut wajah yang hanya Taehyung yang selalu melihatnya.

"Eum." Taehyung mengangguk dan kembali berkutat dengan novel yang diambilnya diperpustakaan mini milik kakaknya.

"Jelaskan!" Perintah Taeri yang kini duduk dimeja belajar Taehyung.

"Kursi roda 1 juta won, tongkat penyanggah 500 ribu won, alat terapi berjalan 1 juta won, ponsel 1,5 juta won, buah-buahan dan beberapa camilan hanya 200ribu won." Jawab Taehyung menghitung barang apa saja yang dibelinya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Lalu gitar?" Wanita bermata mahoni itu menatap tajam sang adik, membuat Taehyung mau tak mau menelan ludahnya gugup.

"700 ribu won." Taehyung menjawabnya dengan ragu-ragu dan menunduk, sama sekali tak berani melihat kakaknya yang sedang bertransformasi menjadi sosok yang lebih mengerikan dari biasanya.

"Hhh. Sudah kubilang, itu bukan urusanmu. Semuanya aku yang menanggung." Ujar Taeri sembari menghela napas berat. Kali ini Taehyung menatap mata tajam kakaknya dengan mata kucingnya.

"Tapi dia butlerku, dia tanggung jawabku, dia juga temanku." Balas Taehyung tak terima. Jungkook adalah orang yang sudah ditunggunya, jadi ketika dia sudah memiliki apa yang diinginkan Taehyung tak akan mau menyerahkannya pada orang lain.

"Tapi Tae.."

"Noona, kau yang memberikannya padaku, abeoji juga menyuruhku untuk menjaganya dengan baik. Itu artinya, Jeon sepenuhnya milikku dan tanggung jawabku." Jelas Taehyung membuat wanita di depannya hanya menganga tak percaya akan ucapan sang adik yang terkesan possessive. Pemuda berambut mangkuk itu baru menyadari akan ucapannya dan segera membekap mulutnya.

"Oh, jadi Tuan muda Kim mulai tertarik pada butlernya sendiri ya~" Goda Taeri menampakkan seringaian unik yang jarang ditujukannya pada siapapun. Taehyung menunduk dengan wajah kemerahan, memainkan jemarinya untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

"T-tidak! bukan itu maksudku noona." Elak Taehyung mencoba untuk tetap terlihat biasa walau Taeri tau kalau adiknya ini gugup setengah mati.

"Kkk, dasar bocah. Awas kalau tiba-tiba masuk keruanganku dengan wajah berhiaskan air mata dan ingus. Menjijikkan." Ledek Taeri dan tertawa pelan sebelum berjalan keluar kamar dan puas menginterogasi adiknya yang menjadi boros untuk beberapa hari ini.

.

Ini hari minggu dan Taehyung masih bergumul dengan selimut tebal dan guling kesayangannya. Kelopak matanya masih menutup rapat, masih juga menyelami mimpi tak beraturan yang sesekali membuat wajah pulasnya berkerut.

Suara ketukan pintu yang cukup keras mengganggu mimpinya yang mulai menampakkan alurnya.

"Tuan muda? Anda sudah bangun?" Suara seseorang dengan terus mengetuk pintu kamar. Membuat sang pemilik kamar merasa terganggu dan memilih mendudukkan diri dengan mata masih terpejam rapat.

"Tuan muda Kim?" Panggil orang itu mencoba membangunkan seseorang yang kini mulai membuka matanya perlahan lalu kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur.

"Ini hari minggu dan aku baru tertidur beberapa jam lalu!" Eluhnya dengan suara berat dan parau.

"Ini sudah pukul 11 siang dan anda melewatkan sarapan anda, Tuan." Ucap orang yang ada didepan pintu. Taehyung mengerang keras, tubuhnya menggeliat malas nampak enggan melakukan aktifitas apapun. Pikirannya masih ingin istirahat tanpa mengingat kalau dirinya sudah tidur lebih dari 14 jam terhitung dari ia tidur pukul 9 malam.

"Anda juga memiliki janji dengan Tuan Jimin dan Tuan Junghan." Ujar Butler Leeteuk mengingatkan, kalimat itu rupanya sukses membuat si bungsu Kim terduduk dan membuka matanya lebar. Ia baru ingat kalau memiliki janji dengan dua orang itu. Dengan cepat, Taehyung berlari kekamar mandi dan berteriak pada butler yg sudah dianggapnya paman itu untuk menyiapkan makanan dan beberapa hal lainnya. Leeteuk tersenyum dan berjalan menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah lalu memerintahkan para maid untuk melakukan sesuatu yang diminta Kim Taehyung, Tuan muda mereka.

Taehyung berlari dengan tergesa menuruni anak tangga dan langsung mengambil sekotak bekal yang ada diatas meja makan untuk dimakannya didalan mobil nanti. Dia tidak terlambat, Taehyung memastikan itu, jadi ia berhenti hanya untuk melirik kearah sebuah pintu berwarna hitam didekat dapur.

"Apa Jeon baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya pada salah satu maid yang kebetulan berada didekatnya.

"Jungkook, Tuan muda? Dia nampak lebih baik sekarang." Jawab maid yang nampak begitu santai. Dirumah ini tak memandang status, ingat?

Taehyung mengangguk paham,

"Kalau begitu aku titip Jeon ya. Aku mau mengerjakan tugas." Pamitnya pada maid yang bernama Eunjung dan kembali berlari keluar rumah menuju mobil sedan putih yang terparkir didepan gerbang saat ponselnya bergetar dan mengeluarkan dering yang sudah ia ketahui siapa peneleponnya.

\- oOo -

"Kemajuanmu cukup pesat, Kook." Beritahu sosok wanita yang tengah membaca catatan medisnya. Seseorang yang kini berdiri dengan bantuan tongkat sebagai penyanggah tubuhnya itu tersenyum tipis saat mendengarnya.

"Ku rasa 3 hari lagi, kau bisa berjalan tanpa bantuab tongkat lagi. Itupun tergantung tekatmu untuk cepat mampu berjalan normal lagi." Jelas Taeri melepas kacamatanya dan menatap butler sang adik.

"Aku.. er maaf, saya akan berusaha lebih keras agar mampu berjalan normal lagi." Ucap Jungkook sempat gugup dan terbata karna seenaknya berbicara tidak sopan pada sosok didepannya.

"Jangan terlalu formal, santai saja. Aku bukan seseorang yang gila hormat." Taeri tersenyum kecil melihat Jungkook yang nampak kagok saat bersamanya. Pemuda bermata bulat itu tersenyum kikuk dan menunduk saat Taeri berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kook." Panggil wanita bermata mahoni tersebut membuat Jungkook mau tak mau menegakkan kepalanya, menatap mata tajam milik Taeri.

"Aku sempat ragu untuk mencari seorang butler untuk adikku dikarenakan aku tak begitu suka adanya butler pribadi. Namun, Taehyung mulai menginginkan seorang butler saat dirinya berkunjung kerumah sepupu kami, Kim Namjoon yang telah memiliki butler dan nampak akrab. Belum lagi ketika Tae bercerita akan Jimin yang juga memiliki butler." Cerita Taeri yang hanya dapat didengarkan oleh Jungkook dengan rasa penasaran.

"Jadi, aku terpaksa menyuruh butler keluarga ini mencari butler untuk adikku. Dan aku tertarik pada profilmu dan aku memilihmu." Lanjut wanita itu tetap menatap kearah bola mata hitam milik pemuda Jeon tersebut dan menepuk pundak kokoh si pemuda.

"Tolong, jaga adikku dan lindungi dia semampumu. Aku tau kau bisa melakukannya, tak peduli apapun kau harus lindungi adikku karna aku tak bisa lagi melindunginya." Mohon Taeri bersungguh-sungguh akan ucapannya. Jungkook hanya bisa melebarkan mata bulatnya saat melihat senyuman tulus dari bibis tipis milik wanita didepannya yang terkenal akan sifat dinginnya.

"Aku mengatakan ini karna melihat kondisimu dan sebagai kakak dari Kim Taehyung." Tambah Taeri berlalu pergi keluar ruangannya meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih terpaku disana. Terlalu terkejut akan apa yang Taeri katakan padanya, ini pertama kali ada seseorang yang berkata panjang lebar dan memohon padanya, terlebih seseorang yang derajatnya berada diatas.

.

.

.

Didalam ruangan perpustakaan yang tak terlalu luas, terdapat tiga orang pemuda yang tengah duduk melingkari meja bundar dengan masing-masing fokus pada buku. 2 pemuda nampak begitu keras berpikir akan jawaban pada soal yang tengah keduanya kerjakan, sedangkan pemuda satunya begitu tenang mengerjakan tugas, seolah tak ada beban.

"AAA SUSAH!" Pekik seseorang memecahkan keheningan dan membanting pena diatas buku catatannya kemudian menyatukan kening mulusnya diatas tumpukan buku yang ada pada meja. Sontak, kedua pemuda lain yang tadinya fokus pada buku mereka langsung menatap pemuda bersurai karamel yang kini sedang menggerutu pada deretan soal dibuku.

TUK!

"Aw! Yak! Aish!" Jerit Taehyung saat merasakan kepalanya dipukul dengan gagang sendok teh, tangannya mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya sambil mencibir.

"Kau hanya mengeluh. Kerjakan dulu, yang sulit bisa tanyakanke yang lebih pintar, bodoh." Omel seseorang yang kini menaruh nampan berisi 3 cangkir dan sepiring kue kering.

"Tapi ini sulit, Hyung~" Rajuk Taehyung menunjukkan wajah ingin ditampar oleh tangan lentik milik butler pribadi Jimin. Tangan pucat itu merampas buku tebal berisi soal yang selalu dieluhkan pemuda Kim dan membacanya.

"Ini mudah, kau yang terlalu bodoh." Ucap Yoongi dengan nada sarkastik dan meletakkan buku itu didepan sang pemilik.

"Jimin, Yoongi hyung semakin jahat!" Adu Taehyung tak terima, sedangkan Jimin hanya menghela napas dan berusaha tak peduli. Mau Taehyung atau Yoongi, sama saja. Melihat keadaan aneh begini, Junghan hanya bisa tertawa kecil, mencoba memaklumi keadaan yang jarang ditemuinya.

"Oh ya, Junghan. Bagaimana kabar Jisoo?" Tanya Yoongi dengan kurang ajarnya berbicara tidak formal dengan seseorang yang derajatnya menyamai sang Tuan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini juga didikan Jimin sendiri yang membuat seorang Min Yoongi yang dulunya lugu dan sopan jadi tidak beraturan.

Junghan mengerjap lalu ber-oh ria saat baru memahami pertanyaan dari butler pribadi Jimin.

"Jisoo baik-baik saja selama ini, ibuku merawatnya dengan baik." Jawab Junghan menampaknya senyuman yang mampu menenangkan siapapun yang melihatnya. Yoongi hanya mengangguk paham.

"Jisoo itu siapa?" Tanya Taehyung penasaran, memandang tiap pasang mata yang ada didepan dan disampingnya, kembali membuat dirinya mendapat geplakan manis yang kali ini berasal dari sahabatnya sendiri.

"Jisoo itu orang biasa yang dipaksa dijadikan budak, tapi ia kabur ke rumah Junghan karna tak tahan akan kekerasan yang diberikan si majikan padanya. Beruntung ibu Junghan seorang dokter, jadi langsung mendapat pertolongan dan dirawat." Jawab Jimin menjelaskan, kedua pemuda yang tau itu mengangguk mengiyakan dan Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya setelah beberapa menit selanjutnya membuat ketiga pemuda didepannya menggelengkan kepala mencoba memaklumi kelemotan si bungsu Kim.

-Hello? Butler!-

Pukul 2 dan ini masih siang dengan sinar matahari yang masih terik, tapi Taehyung memilih untuk pulang menggunakan kendaraan umum dan berjalan menuju rumah, menolak segala tawaran dari Jimin maupun Junghan yang memberi tumpangan gratis dengan kendaraan mewah. Saat dipersimpangan, netranya menangkap toko kue yang membuatnya tertarik. Akhirnya pemuda dengan tinggi kurang lebih 177cm itu memasuki toko dan membeli seloyang kue.

Langkahnya nampak ringan dan riang saat memasuki pekarangan rumah. Senyuman itu juga tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya apalagi saat dirinya memasuki rumah.

"Jeong, kau melihat Jeon?" Tanya Taehyung pada salah satu maid yang sedang mengelap vas-vas berukuran besar didekat ruang tamu.

"Oh, Jungkook sedang ditaman belakang. Berlatih jalan." Jawab Sejeong yang masih menyibukkan diri dengan vas berlukiskan sepasang kekasih yang tengah berciuman dengan sang gadis seorang mermaid.

"Oke, Terimakasih Jeong!" Ucap Taehyung dengan jahilnya melemparkan koin dari kantung celana jeansnya ke lubang vas yang membuat Sejeong memekik pelan saking terkejut dan berteriak memarahi Tuan mudanya yang malah berlari menuju taman buatan yang ada dibelakang rumah besarnya sembari tertawa lepas.

Sesampainya diambang pintu kaca yang menjadi pemisah rumah dan taman, matanya mendapati seseorang yang sedang berjalan dengan tertatih. Jadi, pemuda AB itu langsung memanggil maid yang tengah mengelap jendela luar rumah dan melempar bingkisan berisi sekotak kue kearah sang maid, membuat maid tersebut kesulitan menangkapnya.

"Jeon!" Sapa Taehyung penuh semangat menghampiri Jungkook yang masih terus berusaha untuk menegakkan punggungnya dan berjalan normal. Pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut hanya diam dan menoleh lalu menundukkan kepala memberi salam.

"Tuan muda." Balasnya menunjukkan senyuman tipis.

"Kau sudah bisa berjalan? Woah!" Kagum Taehyung menepuk tangan akan kegigihan butlernya.

"Butuh bantuanku?" Tawar Taehyung tetap menunjukkan senyuman manisnya dan segera luntur saat mendapati penolakan Jungkook dari gelengan kepala.

"Anda beristirahat saja, Tuan." Ucap Jungkook mencoba bersikap lebih baik dan santai meski sangat sulit. Tapi, selanjutnya ia ingin tertawa ketika pemuda yang menjabat sebagai Tuannya itu menggelengkan kepala cepat dan mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya.

"Jeon, kau marah padaku ya? Setiap kali aku menawarkan bantuan kau selalu menggeleng." Hardik Taehyung menatap tajam pemuda Jeon yang malah terlihat seperti seekor anak kucing minta dipungut.

"Bukan itu, saya hanya tidak mau menyusahkan anda, Tuan muda." Jungkook bersikap lebih sopan dan sedikit gugup, ia takut Tuan mudanya menjauhi dirinya.

"Jangan bicara formal padaku." Ucap pemuda Tan tersebut.

"Aku bahkan sudah menganggapmu sebagai seorang teman, kita ini teman Jeon." Gumam Taehyung bersuara sangat pelan dan terlihat sangat kekanakan. Pemuda berbibir tipis itu kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Tuan mudanya tanpa memikirkan perkataan aneh sang Tuan.

"Maaf." Jungkook menundukkan kepala, meminta maaf akan kesalahan yang telah membuat Tuan mudanya tak nyaman. Taehyung mendengus kesal, wajahnya menampakkan raut merajuk yang kentara.

"Tidak mau." Tolaknya saat mendengar kata maaf terlontar dari bibir plum milik pemuda Jeon itu. Butler yang baru beberapa 10 hari resmi bekerja untuk keluarga Kim Soo Hyun ini menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Taehyung yang sungguh kekanakan. Dia jadi meragukan Taehyung yang benar-benar memiliki darah Kim ditubuhnya.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu memilih untuk melatih kembali kakinya untuk berjalan. Tidak mempedulikan Tuannya yang kini mendelik tak percaya akan Jungkook yang mengabaikannya. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama saat Jungkook mulai kehilangan keseimbangan ketika dirinya ingin mengambil langkah lebih lebar, dengan tergopoh Taehyung berlari ke depan Jungkook dan meraih kedua tangannya.

"Keras kepala sekali, sih." Gerutu Taehyung saat Jungkook mulai mendapat keseimbangannya kembali dan malah tersenyum, meminta maaf sekali lagi akan dirinya yang ceroboh.

Akhirnya, Jungkook tak keberatan akan sang Tuan muda yang membantunya untuk berjalan dengan Taehyung menuntun butlernya untuk berjalan dengan teratur. Sesekali pemuda berambut mangkuk itu tertawa saat ia mengerjai Jungkook dengan melangkah lebar mundur, membuat pemuda Jeon sedikit kewalahan dan nyaris terjatuh. Keduanya terus melakukan itu sampai sore dan saling membagi tawa ketika salah satu dari mereka membuat kejahilan. Sepertinya Taehyung melupakan kue yang dibelinya siang tadi karna terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan butlernya.

"Kook, besok kau sudah bisa masuk sekolah?" Tanya Taehyung ketika mereka sudah selesai melatih kaki milik Jungkook. Kini keduanya sedang berada didalam kamar Jungkook.

"Tidak tahu, Tuan. Aku menunggu perintah dari dokter Kang, dia bilang aku harus sembuh total baru bisa melakukan aktifitas biasanya." Jawab Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, memilih menatap ubin maupun kakinya.

Taehyung memberengut, sedikit kecewa karna besok ia masih kesekolah sendirian.

"Yah, aku harap kau lekas sembuh. Jangan buat punggungmu cidera lagi atau aku yang akan membuatnya patah!" Ancam pemuda itu yang langsung menarik perhatian Jungkook sehingga pemuda yang lebih muda tersebut menatap wajah manis milik Taehyung.

"Siap Tuan." Ujar Jungkook memasang senyuman yang entah mengapa terasa lebih tampan dimata Taehyung.

Pagi ini, semua penghuni rumah dikejutkan dengan sosok yang masih memakai piyama bermotif macan dan menggunakan apron itu sibuk mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan dari lemari pendingin dan lemari dapur.

"Tuan muda, apa yang anda lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo selaku kepala dapur dirumah itu menghampiri sang tuan muda yang nampak terkejut dengan kedatangan Kyungsoo, juga tatapan penuh tanya para maid yang berada diluar dapur.

"Ah, ini. Aku mau membuat sarapan." Jawab Taehyung menunjukkan senyuman kotak uniknya. Membalikkan tubuhnya untuk membersihkan buah-buahan yang dibawanya dari lemari pendingin khusus buah dan susu.

"Biar saya saja." Ujar Kyungsoo mencoba mengambil alih, namun reaksi Taehyung adalah menggelengkan kepala dan merentangkan tangan.

"Shireo! Aku mau membuatnya sendiri." Tolak pemuda Kim itu yang membuat Kyungsoo menganga, terkejut dengan tingkah Taehyung. Lelaki yang kini melanjutkan studinya dengan bantuan Taeri ini hanya menghela napas, menyerah.

Akhirnya, Kyungsoo membantu Taehyung yang sangat ingin membuat sarapan. Tangan terlatihnya memotong daging sapi kualitas A+ dan memanggangnya, sedangkan pemuda bersurai karamel nampak kesulitan mengupas kulit apel merah dan setelah berhasil, ia memotongnya menjadi 4 bagian. Tangan Tannya beralih pada gulungan telur dadar yang dibuatnya tadi dan memotongnya, menata potongan telur dadar gulung diatas roti tawar yang ia panggang tadi. Sepertinya Taehyung sedang mencoba membuat roti isi telur dadar dan daging panggang.

Selesai membuat sarapan, Taehyung segera berlari menuju kamar dan membersihkan diri didalam kamar mandi yang terletak dikamar pribadinya. Memakai seragam sekolah dan sepatu kets merk adidas berwarna hitam merah dengan cepat. Menarik ranselnya secepat mungkin, berlari keluar kamar dan tangga sembari menyampirkan ranselnya pada sebelah bahu.

Lajunya melambat saat melihat sosok yang dikenalinya keluar dari kamar yang dekat dengan dapur dan berjalan menuju dapur menggunakan 1 tongkat penyanggah. Ia tertegun memandang Jungkook yang berusaha mencapai dapur meskipun langkahnya sangat pelan.

"Pagi Jeon!" Sapa Taehyung penuh semangat saat ia berjalan cepat menghampiri Jungkook. Pemuda Jeon itu sedikit terkejut dan menundukkan kepala menyambut Tuannya. Tanpa peduli pada tatapan para maid yang disana, Taehyung menuntun Jungkook kemeja makan yang sudah tersedia sarapan buatan Taehyung dengan bantuan Kyungsoo.

"Kau pasti lapar, makanlah dulu." Ujar Taehyung menyodorkan sepiring roti isi dan segelas susu. Jungkook menerima, tersenyum pada Tuannya, sebenarnya pemuda berstatus butler itu belum lapar, dia kedapur hanya untuk minum, tapi melihat cengiran sang Tuan saat menyodorkan makanan padanya membuat Jungkook tak enak.

Hening, keduanya sarapan dengan Taehyung yang sesekali melirik butlernya, melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang nampak menikmati masakannya membuat dirinya menyembunyikan senyumannya dalam gigitan lebar dirotinya. Mencoba menghabiskan roti isinya dengan sekali telan.

Si bungsu Kim berpamitan untuk ke sekolah, juga mengatakan sesuatu pada Jungkook yang membuat sang empunya terbengong dan maid-maid yang mendengarnya menunduk untuk sekedar melepas tawa geli saat mendengar perkataan Taehyung yang tak bisa dibilang pelan itu.

\- H? B! -

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya dikoridor sekolah dengan lesu, hari ini dia masih berangkat sendirian tanpa sang butler. Ia mengumpati orang-orang yang sudah membuat Jungkook sempat kritis dan berakhir dengan kesulitan berjalan.

Bel masuk masih 20 menit lagi, jadi Taehyung memilih melangkahkan kakinya menuju belakang sekolah. Sorot matanya mendatar ketika kembali melihat kekerasan yang dilakukan beberapa orang pada murid yang Taehyung tebak memiliki riwayat tak sebanding dengan orang-orang yang tengah menghajarnya. Lidah milik pemuda Kim itu berdecak, ingin sekali pergi dari sana tapi ia tak bisa saat murid yang tengah dihajar mulai mengelurkan darah dari mulutnya dan samar, ia dapat mendengar salah satu anak sialan itu memanggil nama orang yang dihajarnya.

"Keparat kalian." Desis Taehyung berlari menuju ketiga orang yang masih setia mengeroyok seseorang.

Pukulan demi pukulan juga tendangan, Taehyung layangkan pada ketiga orang itu, membuat mereka langsung terpekur tak bisa berkutik. Apalagi pemuda Kim itu menampakkan wajah beringas yang langsung membuat orang yang melihatnya menciut.

"Pergi." Usirnya dengan penuh penekanan, ketiga orang yang hampir babak belur itu langsung berlari menjauhi Taehyung dan si korban. Pemuda Kim berjongkok, menatap khawatir seseorang yang tengah memiringkan tubuhnya, merintih penuh kesakitan.

"Kau tak apa? Bagaimana bisa kau biarkan mereka menyentuhmu?!" Tanya Taehyung sungguh tak mengerti. Orang itu tersenyum tipis dan mencoba bangkit, Taehyung membantunya berdiri dengan melingkarkan lengan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya kepundak lebar, membiarkan pemuda yang juga berkulit Tan itu menopangkan tubuh bongsornya pada diri Taehyung.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung, tenanglah." Ucap pemuda itu pelan, meringis pelan saat berucap karna kedua sudut bibirnya robek. Taehyung berdecih, berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan sekolah yang beruntung tak begitu jauh letaknya.

"Aku tau kau yang terlemah, tapi jangan biarkan wajahmu terinjak, sialan." Oceh Taehyung dengan umpatan diakhir kalimat yang malah membuat Mingyu -sepupu terjauhnya- tertawa lirih.

"Ya ya, Tuan Muda Kim yang terhormat." Balas Mingyu penuh nada sarkas. Taehyung terkekeh dan tetap menuntun Mingyu ke UKS.

Beruntung, sesampainya disana Taehyung dan Mingyu disambut oleh dokter yang bertugas menjaga UKS. Pemuda bersurai karamel itu mendudukkan Mingyu diatas ranjang, membiarkan dokter yang mengambil alih memeriksa dan mengobati pemuda yang juga bermarga sama dengan Taehyung. Pemuda Tan itu izin pamit karna bel masuk berbunyi, sebelumnya mengancam Mingyu untuk tak melakukan apapun atau dia yang akan dihajar oleh Taehyung.

.

Kelas 2-F sangat ramai dikarnakan guru yang mendadak tak bisa hadir dan mereka hanya diberi tugas. Hanya beberapa yang mengerjakan dan selebihnya memilih untuk melakukan apapun dikelas, seperti bergosip dan bermain.

"Mingyu menjadi sasaran Inseong. Tadi, ada yang mendengar jeritan Mingyu!" Sana mulai dengan kebiasaan bergosipnya yang langsung dikelilingi gadis-gadis tak ada kerjaan untuk mendengar gosip panasnya.

"Benarkah? Huu dia pantas mendapatkan itu!" Seru Sowon yang diangguki para gadis.

"Tak sekalian saja dia mati, mempermalukan kelurga Kim saja."

"Kenapa ya blood hair malah menghajar Jongup, bukannya Mingyu saja."

"Mungkin setelah in- AAA." Joeun memekik keras saat dirasa kepalanya berdenyut sakit akan lemparan tas berisi buku mengenai tepat dikepalanya. Semua yang melihatnya meringis pelan dan melirik si pelaku yang tak lain ada seseorang yang duduk dikursi pojok kelas bersurai karamel yang seperti baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"YAK! KAU GILA HAH?!" Teriak Joeun tak terima dan terus mengusap kepalanya yang tetap terasa sakit sembari melototi pemuda Kim yang membalasnya datar.

"Apa?" Balas Taehyung tak acuh dan memilih menidurkan kepalanya lagi diatas tas dan memejamkan mata.

"Hei Joeun, tolong lempar tasku lagi." Suruh Jimin tak memikirkan Joeun yang mendelik penuh emosi ke arahnya. Tas itu dilempar oleh Jisoo saat gadis itu baru saja memasuki kelas setelah izin ke toilet pada ketua kelas.

"Gumawo Jung." Ucap Jimin menangkap tas yang dilemparkan Yoojung padanya dan menjitak kepala sahabatnya.

"Bocah sialan, kau pikir tasku ini pantas mengenai tubuh penuh kunan gadis itu." Gerutu Jimin yang disambut kekehan dari orang yang dijitaknya. Kalimat sindiran itu juga terdengar sampai depan, yang membuat Joeun dan gadis lain menggerutu kesal.

"Tae, bolehkah aku menjenguk Jungkook?" Tanya Seokjin pada Taehyung yang tengah mengerjakan tugas. Semenjak bel pulang berbunyi, pemuda bermarga Kim itu tak langsung pulang kerumah dan memilih kediaman kakak sepupunya untuk sekedar mengerjakan tugas dan menumpang makan enak secara gratis.

"Eum? Oh, tentu boleh. Tak ada larangan untuk menjenguknya." Jawab Taehyung melirik butler Namjoon yang lebih tua darinya dan kembali fokus pada tugas. Yang lebih tua tersenyum dan kembali semangat menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung mengenai soal yang ada dibuku paket.

\- oOo -

"Jim, kau tak bisa mengajakku menjenguk Jungkook dirumah Tae?" Tanya Yoongi yang tengah menaruh cangkir berisi teh hijau dan sepiring camilan diatas meja belajar milik tuannya. Kedua tangannya memeluk nampan, memandang penuh harap pada Jimin yang sedang sibuk membaca komik.

"Tentu saja." Jawab pemuda bersurai merah tetap fokus pada komiknya. Pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu bersorak ria, dan baru saja akan keluar dari kamar sang Tuan sebelum sebuah instruksi menghentikannya.

"Dengan syarat, malam ini kau tidur dikamarku." Tambah Jimin melirik sejenak butler yang nampak terdiam dan berpikir.

"Tentu!" Balas Yoongi menambahkan anggukan dan cengiran lucunya, kemudian benar-benar keluar dari kamar Jimin. Pemuda bermarga Park itu dibuat tersenyum-senyum karna tingkah kekanakan yang jarang Yoongi perlihatkan padanya.

.

Taehyung baru saja menginjakkan kakinya dilantai dalam rumahnya dan langsung disambut dengan 4 orang berduduk santai diruang tamu keluarganya.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Taehyung memandang ke-empat orang yang tengah saling berbicara satu sama lain.

"Tae, kenapa baru pulang?" Sapa Jimin ketika pandanganya tak sengaja melihat Taehyung yang baru saja tiba.

"Dari rumah Namjoon hyung. Seokjin hyung, kenapa sudah ada disini?" Jawabnya dan melontarkan pertanyaan pada sosok yang sedari tadi sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang bersurai kelam.

"Oh, tadi Joonie sudah pulang dan aku memintanya mengantarku kemari." Jawab Seokjin menunjukkan senyuman manisnya dan kembali berbincang. Taehyung sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Jungkook berbincang dengan asik bersama Seokjin. Sedikitpun tak ada niat menyambutnya yang baru pulang sekolah. Dengan perasaan kesal, Taehyung melangkahkan kaki lebar menuju kamarnya.

Menuruni tangga setelah selesai mandi dan berganti baju, kakinya menuju ruang tamu, tawa memenuhi ruangan besar itu. Begitu asyik berbagi kisah dan berbagi kesenangan. Taehyung melihat Jimin yang nampak nyaman menyimak, sesekali tertawa akan perbincangan ketiga butler yang duduk berjejer disofa panjang sedangkan pemuda Park duduk disofa single. Si bungsu Kim duduk disofa single yang bersebrangan dengan Jimin.

"Kau serius? Astaga, aku pikir itu hanya kekonyolan si Namjoon." Pekik Yoongi nampak tak percaya akan apa yang diceritakan Seokjin, ketiga orang disana tertawa mendengarnya dan hanya Taehyung sendiri yang tak paham akan perbincangan mereka.

"Aku tak tahu kalau Tuan Namjoon mampu melakukan itu." Timpal Jungkook disela tawanya, dan Taehyung melihat itu. Wajah Jungkook berseri, tak terlihat ada beban dan sesaat membuat Taehyung lupa akan pijakannya.

"Dia memang begitu. Aneh dan gila." Seru Seokjin tetap tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan, membuat Taehyung tersadar dan menemukan kembali pijakannya.

"Namjoon hyung selalu aneh." Kali ini Jimin bersuara, membuat yang lain mengangguk setuju terkecuali Taehyung.

Perbincangan yang terasa menyenangkan itu harus berakhir karna Jimin dan Yoongi harus segera pulang dan Seokjin yang sudah dijemput Namjoon didepan pagar rumah kediaman Kim Taehyung.

"Kami pulang dulu ne, tetap jaga kesehatan Kookie~. Senang bisa mengunjungimu." Pamit Yoongi dan Seokjin memeluk tubuh dongsaeng mereka.

"Tae, terimakasih sudah mengizinkan kamu untuk menemui Jungkook." Ucap Seokjin mengusak rambut adik sepupu tuannya.

"Hm." Balas Taehyung berdeham dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Sampai jumpa Tae, byebye uri kookie~" Yoongi dan Seokjin melambaikan tangan ke dua pemuda yang berdiri bersebelahan. Jungkook tersenyum dan mengangguk, sedangkan Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari membalas lambaian tangan kedua butler. Dalam hati mengumpati Jimin yang sedikitpun tak berkata padanya, barang ikut melambai saja tidak. Awas besok bertemu disekolah, habis kau Jim. Batin Taehyung penuh kekesalan.

Diam-diam Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang kini berjalan perlahan tanpa tongkat. Pemuda Jeon itu ikut membantu membereskan cangkir dan piring kotor dimeja, sesekali membalas senyuman maid dan menggeleng ketika ditanyai tentang keadaannya. Dan kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak didekat dapur, membuat Taehyung penasaran akan sesuatu dan memilih untuk kekamar Jungkook.

"Jeon." Panggil Taehyung sesampainya diambang pintu yang dibukanya dan seseorang yang tengah membuka kaosnya berniat untuk menggantinya dengan pakaian tidur langsung menolehkan kepala.

"AAAA." Teriak Taehyung reflek menutup pintu itu lagi dan menutup matanya menggunakan kedua telapak tangan. Jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat dan pipinya terasa panas.

Klek!

Pintu itu kembali terbuka dengan Jungkook yang sudahmengganti pakaiannya terburu-buru dan sedikit khawatir akan Taehyung yang berteriak tadi.

"Tuan? Ada apa?" Panggil Jungkook terheran akan Taehyung yang masih menutup matanya dan menggeleng, memilih berlari menjauhi Jungkook dan menaiki anak tangga. Jungkook nyaris berlari menghampiri tuannya yang hampir terjatuh saat menaiki tangga tapi tidak jadi karna Taehyung segera memasuki kamar dengan beduman keras.

Bibir tebalnya terus merutuki dirinya yang berteriak seperti seorang gadis hanya melihat punggung telanjang milik butlernya.

"Bodoh bodoh bodoh." Rutuknya terus memukul kepalanya berkali-kali.

-H?B!-

Sudah dua hari semenjak kedatangan dua orang butler dan sahabatnya dirumah, juga kejadian memalukan malam itu, Taehyung menjaga jarak dengan Jungkook. Pemuda Jeon itu agak bingung akan perubahan sikap Tuannya yang terasa aneh, ia menyadari kalau Taehyung menjaga jarak dengannya tapi dia sungguh tidak tau apa kesalahannya ataupun apa yang membuat Taehyung bersikap begitu.

"Sesuai perkiraan, kau sudah mampu berjalan normal dengan sangat cepat." Jelas Sora yang sedang berada dikamar Jungkook sekedar memeriksa kemajuan pasiennya.

"Mengagumkan, sihir apa yang Taeri berikan padamu ya." Kagum Sora melihat progres yang Jungkook perlihatkan, sungguh berniat untuk cepat sembuh. Si pasien hanya tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata dokter Kang.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya penuh ketulusan, Sora membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar dan menepuk pundak kokoh Jungkook.

"Senang bisa menjadi doktermu, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku saja. Aku permisi dulu ya." Sorapun keluar dari kamar itu setelah merapihkan peralatannya, meninggalkan Jungkook yang memandang kedua kakinya sembari tersenyum puas.

Selagi Jungkook masih ada dikamar bawah dan belum pindah kembali dikamar lantai dua tepat disamping kamar Taehyung. Pemuda Tan itu membuka pintu dan memasuki kamar. Menaruh tas berisi gitar disamping nakas dan ponsel pipih itu diatas nakas, menempelkan note berwarna kuning diatas layar ponsel.

 _-Jeon, ini milikmu. Aku sudah menyimpan nomorku disana. Kalau tidak paham, bisa tanyakan padaku. Aku tak menerima penolakan! :p-_

Dan Taehyung keluar dari kamar itu, menuruni tangga setelah mengiyakan teriakan Park ahjussi yang menyuruhnya untuk makan malam. Dimeja makan, sudah terdapat Jungkook yang juga sudah duduk tenang disana, Taehyung duduk dikursi yang berseberangan dengan butlernya dan tersenyum ramah ketika Jungkook menatapnya.

"Selamat makan!" Ucap Taehyung langsung memakan hidangan malamnya dengan hikmat, sedangkan Jungkook diam menatapi hidangan malamnya yang serupa dengan milik sang tuan. Steak. Makanan yang tak pernah dimakannya semenjak ia lahir.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka daging ya?" Taehyung memandang pemuda diseberangnya yang langsung menggeleng dan Jungkook langsung memakan steaknya.

oOo

Pagi ini, Taehyung berlari dengan tergesa karna merasa dirinya akan telat sekolah. Ia sudah diteriaki butler Leeteuk untuk sarapan namun dia menolak. Tepat diluar gerbang, alangkah terkejutnya ketika mendapati sosok berseragam sama dengannya berdiri didekat mobil seperti tengah menunggu seseorang. Perlahan, Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju sosok tersebut.

"Jeon?" Panggilnya dan sosok itu berbalik, menampakkan wajah tersenyumnya dan terlihat sangat sehat.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan muda." Sapa sosok itu sembari membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Taehyung. Sejenak membuat Taehyung tersipu dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil yang diikuti Jungkook.

Dalam perjalanan kesekolah, Taehyung mencuri pandang ke seseorang disebelahnya.

"Kau sudah sembuh?" Tanya Taehyung akhirnya menyuarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Hm, begitu. Dokter Kang bilang aku sudah bisa bersekolah." Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya dan memasang senyumannya.

"Syukurlah." Taehyung nampak lega mendengarnya, tersenyum sembari menatap keluar jendela mobil.

"Tuan." Panggil Jungkook membuat pandangan Taehyung ke pemandangan diluar sana teralihkan pada benda persegi yang ada ditangan butlernya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya menatap onyx milik pemuda Jeon.

"Kenapa anda memberikan aku ponsel?" Jungkook balik bertanya yang ekspresi kosong yang semua orang sebagai Blank Tae.

"Oh, itu untukmu. Gunakan itu kalau ada apa-apa." Jawab Taehyung setelah melewati masa blanknya yang sering kambuh.

Jungkook menunduk,

"Terimakasih." Lirihnya terus memandangi ponsel pemberian sang tuan. Semalaman Jungkook tak bisa tidur karna terus memikirkan beberapa pertanyaan seperti, bagaimana bisa tuannya memberikannya ponsel yang sangat mahal? Apa tuannya tidak berpikir tentang membelikan barang mewah untuknya? Kenapa Taehyung mengamburkan uang hanya untuk membeli barang dan memberikannya pada dirinya yang ada dikelas terbawah?

"Jangan sampai rusak, kau harus menjaganya dengan baik." Ucap Taehyung memperingati, bagaimanapun ponsel itu hasil menggesek kartu kredit yang membuatnya diinterogasi oleh sang kakak.

.

Mereka sudah sampai dilapangan tempat parkir disamping sekolah dan Jungkook turun terlebih dulu untuk menahan pintunya agar tetap terbuka supaya sang tuan bisa keluar mobil tanpa menyentuh mobil. Taehyung keluar dari mobil dan Jungkook menutup pintu sedikit membanting.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan, Jungkook masih agak tertatih namun ia merasa baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak untuk Taehyung yang merasa risih akan kehadiran Jungkook disampingnya.

"Hei Jeon, kau berjalan didepanku saja." Suruhnya menunjuk kedepan, tapi Jungkook nampak enggan untuk maju barang selangkah yang membuat Taehyung menggembungkan kedua pipinya sembari mengerucut.

"Kau didepan, Jeon." Paksa Taehyung yang dibalas gelengan.

"Tidak." Tolak Jungkook menatap netra oranye itu dengan tegas, Taehyung dibuat mendengus kesal.

"Kalau begitu dibelakangku." Suruh Taehyung menunjuk belakang punggungnya dengan ibu jari.

"Aku tidak mau didepan karna tak bisa melindungimu dan aku tidak mau dibelakang karna aku tak pernah melakukan itu. Jadi sejajar dengan Tuan, itu pilihan terbaik." jelas Jungkook menunjukkan wajah tegas yang tak pernah Taehyung lihat sebelumnya. Tapi segera ternganga mendengar alasan lucu dari pemuda disampingnya, Taehyung menghela napas dan pasrah saja. Dalam pikirannya, sejak kapan Jeon Jungkook yang sangat penurut dan pendiam itu jadi seperti ini? Dia curiga kalau Jungkook memiliki kepribadian ganda.

Mereka sudah sampai didepan Kelas 2-C, kelas yang Jungkook tempati. Pemuda itu nampak menghela napas untuk menenangkan hatinya. Taehyung melihat itu dan menepuk punggung tegap milik Jungkook.

"Kali ini, jangan biarkan mereka menyentuhmu. Kau baru sembuh, ingat itu." Ucap Taehyung dan meninggalkan pemuda itu, melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas 2-F yang berada diujung sana.

Kelopak matanya terpejam untuk memfokuskan dirinya dan kembali terbuka, memperlihatkan sorot mata yang tajam dan dingin. Seperti saat dia berjanji lada dirinya untuk melindungin Taehyung. Langkahnya mantap memasuki kelas yang seketika hening saat mereka menyadari kedatangan si budak sekolah.

Seungcheol yang pertama kali melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Jungkook yang sudah duduk dikursinya.

"Lihat, budak kita sudah sehat. Sayang sekali Jongup tak ada disini." Pemuda dengan beberapa tindikan didaun telinganya itu menyerigai saat sosok yang selalu nampak lemah kini dengan berani menatap tepat kearah matanya dan juga tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis.

"Lihat, hanya karna kau butler milik Kim Taehyung, kau sudah berani menatapku heoh?" Jemarinya baru ingin mencengkram rahang pemuda yang sialnya sudah menggenggam erat lengannya, sangat erat sampai ringisan keluar dari bibir Seungcheol.

"Keparat. Tidak sadar kedudukan, beraninya kau!" Desis Seungcheol tak terima akan perlakuan Jungkook padanya. Pemuda Jeon itu hanya dia dengan seringai tipis menghiasi bibir tipisnya yang mampu menyulut emosi pemuda yang lengannya tengah ia genggam.

Semua yang disana tercengang akan Jungkook yang sudah membanting tubuh Seungcheol dengan mudah sebelum pukulan dari pemuda itu melayang kearah wajah milik Jungkook. Beberapa anak berdecih dan berdiri dari acara duduk mereka menghampiri pemuda yang sudah membanting Seungcheol. Sepasang mata disana menatap khawatir, Jungkook belum sembuh total, dan kalau ada pengeroyokan lagi pasti-

Bugh! Duagh!

Jungkook dengan cepat membuat tubuh anak-anak yang selalu menghajarnya itu terjatuh bahkan sebelum mereka mengeroyok Jungkook. Napas Junghan tercekat melihat teman baiknya kini dengan muda memukuli anak-anak yang selalu menghajarnya.

"Tuanku mengatakan pada untuk tak membiarkan orang seperti kalian menyentuhku lagi." Ucapnya menatap datar orang-orang yang sudah tergeletak menahan sakit akibat pukulan darinya. Jungkook agak puas karna bisa membalas orang-orang yang selalu menginjak-injaknya.

Kali ini, dia tak akan membiarkan orang lain meremehkannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

TBC-

A/N: Huaaaa ini mungkin jadi chap terpanjang yg aku ketik. sumpah, aku gatau mau mutus dimana. Jadi pas dapet feelnya aku TBC-in (padahal udah ngetik kelanjutanya)

Maaf ya ini jadi makin ngebosenin, suer deh aku stuck juga/? x'D jadi kemungkinan updatenya lama lagi bisa terjadi huhuhu. Yg req biar kookienya ga lemah, udah ya /? Sifatnya uri Kookie juga udah berubah. Dan.. wtf bgt buat photo teaser bts dan malam ini rilis mvnya.. Jungkooknya makin sialan dan Taehyung makin.. ah sudahlah xD aku jadi curhat kan kkk. Jangan lupa reviewnya~


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Butler?

Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung and Others

Romance, Drama And Friendship

Rated T

Yaoi, Typo, Alur ga jelas

By: Park Chan Gyu

Cast milik Tuhan, Agensi dan orang tua mereka

Hanya cerita dari seorang butler yang bekerja di kediaman keluarga Kim yang terkenal kekejamannya.

Warning : mengandung unsur pembullyan, kekerasan dan perkataan tak pantas.

.

.

.

*Preview

Jungkook dengan cepat membuat tubuh anak-anak yang selalu menghajarnya itu terjatuh bahkan sebelum mereka mengeroyok Jungkook. Napas Junghan tercekat melihat teman baiknya kini dengan muda memukuli anak-anak yang selalu menghajarnya.

"Tuanku mengatakan pada untuk tak membiarkan orang seperti kalian menyentuhku lagi." Ucapnya menatap datar orang-orang yang sudah tergeletak menahan sakit akibat pukulan darinya. Jungkook agak puas karna bisa membalas orang-orang yang selalu menginjak-injaknya.

Kali ini, dia tak akan membiarkan orang lain meremehkannya lagi.

.

.

.

*Happy Reading*

.

.

.

Berita tentang Jungkook yang menghajar beberapa murid dikelas 2-C tersebar keseluruh penjuru. Semua murid membicarakan tentang keberanian sang budak sekolah yang sudah absen beberapa hari akibat dihajar habis-habisan oleh Kim Jongin.

Seperti dikantin sekarang, Jungkook tengah duduk dikursi yang terletak dipojok kantin dan menikmati bekal buatan bibi Yoon dan Kyungsoo. Sedikit tak peduli akan lirikan maupun bisikan para murid mengenai dirinya. Sorot matanya terfokus untuk memperhatikan sosok yang tak jauh darinya, sosok itu sibuk memakan makanannya dan sesekali mengangguk ketika sahabatnya berbicara sesuatu.

 _'Jungkook berkepribadian ganda.'_

 _'Dia psikopat.'_

 _'Untung ya, dia tak jadi masuk kelas A.'_

 _'Status budak mana bisa meraih kelas A. Kkk'_

 _'Tepat begitu, hahaha.'_

Jungkook masih bisa mendengarnya, samar mungkin karna jarak yang cukup jauh tapi suara itu begitu jelas dipendengarannya. Ia hanya mampu menghela napas dan menghabiskan bekalnya.

"Hei, kalian sakit ya?" Suara seseorang yang mampu mengheningkan kegaduhan yang ada dikantin.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya salah satu anak yang sedaritadi membicarakan Jungkook dengan volume yang sengaja ditinggikan.

"Kalian masuk kelas A juga bukan karna pintar." Sindir seseorang lain berdiri disamping sosok bersurai karamel, memandang datar ketiga orang yang memandang tak suka ke arah mereka.

"Cih, kami memang pintar. Tidak seperti kalian, anak keluarga terpandang dengan kekayaan diatas rata-rata, tapi sangat bodoh." Cemooh salah satu dari ketiga orang, mereka tersenyum. Meremehkan.

Si surai karamel menendang kaki meja, tempat ketiga orang itu berada.

"Untuk ukuran kalian, uang adalah segalanya. Menyogok kepala sekolah untuk dapatkan bangku kelas A dan mendepak murid berotak jenius kekelas C. Lucu." Ucap Taehyung langsung meninggalkan kantin.

"Aku juga bisa beli bangku kelas A, membeli bangku kalian juga mampu." Timpal Jimin memilih untuk pergi, menyusul Taehyung yang sudah menjauh. Meninggalkan kantin yang benar-benar hening akibat perdebatan mereka.

Sepeninggal Taehyung dan Jimin, Jungkook tersenyum kecil lalu menatap ketiga orang yang sempat membicarakannya dan pergi menuju kelas.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kelas, Taehyung tak henti menggerutu akan suasana kantin yang menyebalkan, dia jadi menyesal pergi kekantin.

"Yak! Hentikan gerutuanmu, telingaku panas mendengarnya!" Protes Jimin yang sedari tadi berjalan disebelah sahabatnya.

"Jangan dengarkan!" Balas Taehyung.

"Tau begini, aku tidur saja." Kali ini Jimin mencibir akan hobi tidur sahabatnya.

"Bukankah kau yang menggeretku kekantin? Terus berbicara betapa laparnya kau dan sangat menyesal tidak sarapan dirumah."

"Intinya aku menyesal."

"Menyesal tidak sarapan?"

"Menyesal ke kantin, bodoh."

Keduanya saling berdebat kecil sampai didepan kelas, Jimin menyerah terlebih dahulu karna ia tau sahabatnya ini sangat keras kepala. Mereka masuk kedalam kelas dengan banyak pasang mata yang menatap keduanya secara serentak namun kembali fokus akan perbincangan maupun aktifitas lainnya.

\- oOo -

Bel pulang berbunyi dengan cepat. Semua guru akan mengadakan rapat dadakan bersama kepala sekolah.

Pemuda bersurai kelam yang terkenal sebagai budak sekolah itu berjalan keluar kelas setelah murid lainnya keluar.

"Jeon!" Panggil seseorang yang berada disamping pintu. Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya dan sangat terkejut akan sosok disampingnya.

"Mengapa anda disini, Tuan?" Tanya Jungkook terbingung. Taehyung menunjukkan cengiran kotaknya.

"Menunggumu keluar dari kelas itu." Jawab Taehyung menunjuk kelas 2-C, kelas sang butler.

"Anda sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Jungkook lagi, sedikit takut bila sang tuan menunggunya sejak bel berbunyi, tapi ia bernapas lega saat si surai karamel menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku baru saja berdiri disini saat tau kau tak menghampiriku dikelas." Bohong Taehyung terus tersenyum. Kenyataannya adalah pemuda AB itu telah berdiri disana saat bel berbunyi dan memaksa Jimin maupun Junghan untuk meninggalkannya dengan alasan seadanya. Terlalu takut mengatakan kalau dirinya ingin melakukan beberapa hal bersama Jungkook.

Taehyung dan Jungkookpun berjalan menuju parkiran, dimana hanya mobil BMW berwarna putih yang terparkir disana. Kali ini Taehyung tak membiarkan Jungkook untuk membukakan pintu penumpang, dia masih malu akan kejadian tadi pagi dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil diikuti Jungkook yang tetap diam.

"Ahjussi, kita ke salon dulu ya." Ucap Taehyung yang diangguki sang supir. Mata bulat milik Jungkook melirik tuannya sejenak, agak penasaran akan apa yang Taehyung ingin lakukan disalon.

15 menit perjalanan menuju salon langganan pemuda Kim, mobil mewah tersebut akhirnya tiba didepan salon. Taehyung keluar terlebih dahulu dari sisi kiri pintu dan menyuruh Jungkook untuk keluar yang langsung butler tampan itu lakukan.

"Ahjussi, langsung pulang saja. Aku mau pergi dulu dengan Jeon." Suruh Taehyung yang lagi-lagi hanya diangguki si supir paruh baya, mobilpun melaju meninggalkan keduanya yang masih berdiri didepan pintu salon dan terdapat papan menggantung ditengah pintu bertuliskan 'open'. Pemuda Kim berjalan lebih dulu untuk mendorong pintu.

"Jeon, kajja!" Ajak Taehyung menggunakan bahasa tubuhnya, menyuruh butlernya untuk ikut masuk.

"Selamat datang." Sapa salah satu penjaga salon, Taehyung membalas menyapa orang-orang yang ada didalam salon.

"Kau mau mengecat rambutmu lagi?" Tanya seseorang menghampiri Taehyung yang tengah memperhatikan model rambut didalam poster yang tertempel rapih ditembok dekat dengan pintu masuk.

"Anni, aku mau kau mengecat rambutnya." Pemuda berwajah manis itu menggeleng dan mengulurkan lengan kanannya, menunjuk tepat seseorang yang sedari tadi berada dibelakangnya. Jungkook sempat tersentak akan suara berat tuannya dan beralih menatap kedua pasang didepannya bergantian seolah meminta jawaban.

"Ah, siapa dia Tae? Aku baru melihatnya."

"Butlerku, hyung cat rambutnya saja. Palli!" Jawab Taehyung yang menggeret Jungkook dan mendudukkan tubuh sang butler pada kursi yang menghadap meja dan kaca memanjang yang menggantung diatas meja tersebut.

Seseorang bersurai ungu yang bekerja sebagai hair stylist itu berdecak dan memilih untuk menyentuh beberapa helai rambut hitam nan halus milik Jungkook.

"Warna apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Taemin memandang bayangan Jungkook dicermin. Pemuda berbibir tipis itu hanya diam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa dan hanya bisa membalas tatapan dari cermin.

"Berikan aku saran terbaikmu, Taemin hyung." Ujar Taehyung yang sudah duduk dikursi tepat bersebelahan dengan Jungkook. Matanya fokus pada gambar-gambar dimajalah yang ada ditangannya.

"Hm, light brown?" Saran Taemin melirik pelanggan setianya. Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap mata milik Taemin.

"Boleh." Pemuda AB itu mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook yang kini mengerjapkan mata.

Taemin menjauh, mengambil dan menyiapkan peralatan yang digunakannya untuk seseorang yang dibawa Taehyung. Pemuda berambut cepak berponi itu telah kembali, mulai melakukan pekerjaannya dan fokus, bersuara untuk menyuruh Jungkook melakukan apa yang dimintanya dan relax.

"Apa kau juga mau?" Taemin bersuara disela pekerjaannya mengerjai rambut Jungkook. Taehyung yang sedari tadi tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang butler langsung melirik sang hair stylist.

"Apa aku cocok dengan warna rambut begitu?" Tanya Taehyung nampak ragu, tapi Taemin tersenyum tipis. Seolah mengejek keraguan Taehyung dalam mewarnai rambut, semua pekerja disalon ini tau kalau pemuda yang memiliki garis keturunan Kim itu hobi mewarnai rambutnya, terkadang mengembalikan warna rambut aslinya yang sewarna dengan bola matanya tapi itu tak berlangsung lama.

"Ku rasa itu akan sangat bagus. Serasi dengan kulitmu." Ucap Taemin kini memijat kepala Jungkook, membuat pemuda Jeon memejamkan matanya, sangat menikmati apa yang Taemin lakukan pada kepalanya.

"Benarkah? Aku mau!" Taehyung menerima tawaran Taemin untuk mewarnai rambutnya sama seperti Jungkook dengan antusias. Taemin memanggil temannya yang tengah menganggur untuk mengerjai rambut terawat Taehyung.

Butuh sejam untuk mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Kedua orang yang tengah dicat rambutnya ini tertunduk dengan mata masing-masing terpejam, tertidur dengan cara yang sama dan begitu lucu. Seseorang bersurai pink yang bekerja untuk mewarnai rambut milik Taehyung ini terkikik setelah mendapatkan satu potret foto diponsel pipihnya.

Jungkook yang lebih dulu bangun dan terdiam sejenak saat menatap bayangannya dicermin, matanya mengerjap guna membuat dirinya kembali fokus lalu melirik kesebelah, dimana tuannya masih menundukkan kepala dan tetap memejamkan mata tak peduli akan kedua tangan yang sibuk dengan rambut mangkuknya.

"Akan sangat bagus jika daun telingamu ditindik." Ucap Taemin saat tau kalau seseorang yang tengah ditanganinya ini sudah terbangun dari tidur pulasnya. Pemuda yang kini sudah berganti warna rambut itu hanya menatap bingung pada cermin. Lelaki berpipi tirus itu tertawa pelan dan kembali fokus pada rambut Jungkook, menyisir poni milik pemuda itu, dibuat sedikit bergelombang yang sangat berbeda dari saat Taehyung membawa Jungkook kemari.

Terdengar erangan halus yang keluar dari bibir tebal milik Taehyung, semuanya terkekeh akan kebiasaan pemuda ini.

"Sudah bangun?" Sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinganya, membuatnya yakin kalau ia sudah terbangun akan tidur nyenyaknya. Taehyung berdeham dan mengerjapkan matanya tak yakin akan sosok dicermin.

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Taehyung menunjuk cermin, Taemin dan Xiumin kembali dibuat tertawa.

"Itu dirimu, bodoh." Ucap Taemin mengacak rambut Taehyung yang baru saja selesai ditata oleh Xiumin.

"Woah, berbeda sekali." Kagumnya pada warna rambutnya yang baru. Jungkook sedari tadi diam dan hanya melirik tuannya itu, tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun karna demi apapun, tuannya ini sangat sangat manis.

Selesai dengan mengecat rambut Jungkook dan juga mengecat rambutnya sendiri dengan warna sama, Taehyung membayar tagihan menggunakan kartu kredit berjenis gold pemberian ibunya.

Setelahnya, Taehyung kembali menggeret Jungkook menuju halte bus, menunggu bus datang.

"Kau tak keberatan kan naik bus?" Tanya Taehyung mendongakkan kepala kearah Jungkook yang berdiri disampingnya. Pemuda Jeon memandang sosok yang duduk sembari menggeleng. Bagaimana bisa tuannya menanyakan pertanyaan yang seharusnya ia lontarnya untuk sang tuan? Pikirnya tak paham.

Bus membawa penumpang menuju halte berikutnya. Berhenti dihalte yang menjadi tujuan Taehyung, pemuda itu menyuruh Jungkook untuk turun terlebih dahulu dan dirinya baru menyusul untuk turun bus dengan meloncati dua anak tangga sekaligus.

"Tuan." Jungkook melebarkan matanya saat tuannya melakukan yang bisa saja menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Nadanya sedikit membentak, tapi Taehyung tau kalau pemuda bersurai sama dengannya ini sedang khawatir. Pemuda Kim itu tersenyum dan menampakkan wajah tanpa dosanya lalu menarik tangan Jungkook untuk menuruni anak tangga. Menuju pertokoan yang berjejer dibawa sana.

.

O

.

Keduanya memasuki salah satu toko yang terisi dengan berbagai aksesoris menarik. Taehyung melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan kekar milik Jungkook untuk melihat jelas jejeran barang-barang pada lemari kaca.

Salah satu penjaga disana menghampiri keduanya, bertanya ramah akan kebutuhan apa yang mereka perlukan dan Taehyung menjawab dengan wajah polosnya, mengatakan untuk meminta tolong menindik daun telinga seseorang yang ditunjuknya. Sosok yang ditunjuk sangat terkejut mendengar permintaan tuannya, sedangkan sang penjaga yang kedua daun telinganya nyaris dipenuhi piercing itu tersenyum dan mengajak Jungkook untuk pergi menuju pintu yang terletak disudut ruangan.

Kedua orang itu menghilang, membiarkan pemuda bermarga Kim memilah beberapa piercing yang dibantu oleh penjaga satunya. Kebetulan penjaga ditoko itu ada 2 orang. Si penjaga memberi saran padanya untuk membeli piercing couple, Taehyung menanyakan alasan mengapa sang penjaga menyaraninya membeli piercing couple yang hanya dijawab..

"Kalian sangat cocok dan serasi." Dan berhasil membuat rahang milik Taehyung terjatuh seketika.

Jungkook maupun sang penjaga yang menindik pemuda itu keluar dari pintu yang mereka masuki tadi. Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu bertemu, mengantarkan perbincangan tak bersuara dari pikiran masing-masing dan berakhir keduanya tersenyum bersama. Menyadari kekonyolan mereka akan hal berbau fantasi seperti telepati yang mereka lakukan tadi.

Taehyung telah memilih benda berbahan logam maupun titanium tersebut. Dan sedikit mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya untuk merayu Jungkook supaya pemuda itu mau memakai benda yang berada digenggamannya. Kepala itu mengangguk, merasa geli akan tindakan aneh tuannya, bahkan sejak tadi Taehyung sudah menggeretnya sampai sejauh ini. Jadi, untuk apa pemuda dihadapannya masih merayu dan meminta izin Jungkook?

Lagi, Taehyung meminta tolong kedua penjaga itu untuk memasang piercing pilihan Taehyung ke salah satu daun telinga mereka. Untuk Jungkook, dipasang pada daun telinga sebelah kanan, dan Taehyung disebelah kiri.

Mereka berdua menunduk terimakasih akan pelayanan kedua penjaga yang begitu bagus dan lagi, Taehyung lah yang membayarnya. Kali ini, Taehyung mengajak Jungkook ke toko baju ternama di Gangnam setelah berjalan cukup jauh dan dalam keadaan hening.

Kedua pemuda itu memasuki toko baju yang langsung disambut oleh para penjaga yang rata-rata adalah perempuan. Taehyung membalas membungkuk dan tersenyum manis, sedangkan pemuda yang berdiri disebelahnya hanya menundukkan kepala dan kembali menegakkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah dingin yang menjadi bahan bisikan para penjaga.

Jemari kurus itu sibuk mencari pakaian yang sekiranya cocok untuk Jungkook, sebuah jaket hijau lumut, baju putih bergambar burung dan celana jeans yang dibagian lututnya robek sudah berada dilengan Tannya.

"Jeon, coba pakai ini." Suruh Taehyung menyerahkan barang yang dibawanya pada sang butler dan langsung diterima. Tanpa banyak bicara, Jungkook berjalan menuju ruang ganti dan memasukinya. Pemuda bersurai light brown itu sibuk memilah pakaian lainnya untuk Jungkook dan dirinya.

Jungkook keluar dari ruang ganti yang disambut pekikan kecil oleh para penjaga yang memang sedari tadi sudah mencuri pandang ke pemuda yang masih berseragam sekolah itu. Taehyung menoleh kearah butlernya yang sudah berganti pakaian, tanpa sadar menjatuhkan semua pakaian yang ada digenggamannya dan mengerjap akan tindakan bodohnya lalu segera mengambil pakaian yang dijatuhkannya diatas lantai. Berdeham saat pemuda Jeon sudah menghampirinya dan mengambil alih apa yang ada digenggaman tuan mudanya.

"A-aku akan berganti sebentar. Tunggu ne!" Ujar Taehyung sedikit merutuk akan kegugupan yang menimpa dirinya hanya karna perubahan Jungkook yang dibuatnya. Merasa menyesal karna memiliki pikiran untuk merubah butlernya dari luar dan benar-benar dilakukannya. Kaki itu berlari kecil memasuki ruang ganti dan kembali keluar saat menyadari ia tak membawa pakaian untuk dicobanya. Taehyung tertawa canggung dan mengambil beberapa potong pakaian didekat ruang ganti secara serampangan dan langsung memasuki ruangan tersebut lagi. Pemuda berambut mangkuk itu keluar dari ruang ganti dengan baju kuning berhoodie dan jaket baseball berwarna hijau daun dibagian tubuh dan hitam dibagian lengan dengan jahitan bahan bertulis 'B' dibagian dada kanannya, juga celana jeans ketat berwarna hitam.

Langkahnya menuju Jungkook yang sibuk meliriki barang-barang trendi yang ada ditoko tersebut, tak menyadari kalau tuannya sudah selesai berganti pakaian.

"Jeon." Panggil Taehyung yang membuat atensi Jungkook teralihkan dan terhenti sejenak akan pemandangan didepannya. Sosok didepannya nampak begitu manis dan polos disaat bersamaan.

"Sudah tuan?" Tanya Jungkook tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari tuannya. Kepala itu mengangguk, dan berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar semua pakaian yang dia dan jungkook pakai sekaligus pakaian yang pemuda disebelahnya itu bawa.

Mata oranye itu mengerjap kala para pegawai toko tersenyum amat ramah dan seperti mengelilingi mereka, lebih tepatnya untuk mendapat pemandangan indah dari pemuda yang terus memasang wajah tak acuhnya. Taehyung kembali menundukkan kepalanya setelah membayar semua tagihan dan membagi dua paperbag pada Jungkook. kedua pasang kaki mereka melangkah keluar, meninggalkan para penjaga yang tak berhenti memandang dan begitu terpesona akan pesona milik Jungkook. Mereka tak memikirkan kalau pemuda itu terlihat seperti seorang pesuruh, mereka malah menyumpah serapah akan pemuda manis disampingnya yang seenaknya menyuruh pemuda tampan itu untuk melakukan apapun seenaknya. Hei, kalian kan tidak tau kalau Jeon Jungkook seorang butler yang sudah terkena sentuhan sihir Taeri dan Taehyung.

Beralih ke sepasang beda status yang nampak seperti sepasang kekasih. Disepanjang jalan, tak hentinya beberapa pasang melirik mereka. Bahkan, ada beberapa siswa yang terang-terangan berdiri didepan mereka dengan tatapan memuja.

"Mereka aneh." Bisik Taehyung pada Jungkook yang hanya fokus kedepan. Beruntung tinggi keduanya hampir sama, memudahkan Taehyung untuk berbicara tanpa harus mendongak atau menunduk.

"Sangat." Timpal Jungkook sembari tersenyum, menampakkan dimple tipis dari pipi kanannya yang mampu membuat para wanita maupun yang berstatus 'uke' semakin terpesona.

"Mereka itu memperhatikan apa sih?" Tanya Taehyung sembari berbisik lagi yang dibalas kedikan bahu tak acuh dari sosok disampingnya.

"Oppa! Kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" Sosok gadis berambut sepunggung bergelombang dibagian bawah berwarna hitam tiba-tiba berdiri didepan mereka, membuat langkah keduanya terhenti mendadak. Taehyung mengerjapkan mata akan apa yang dilakukan seorang gadis didepannya dan Jungkook hanya memandang datar. Sorot mata itu terus mengarah ke pemuda bergigi kelinci dan Taehyung menyadarinya.

"Tunggu, kau bertanya pada Jeon? Hei, kau ini masih kecil." Ucap Taehyung sembari menjentikkan jemarinya dikening gadis itu yang disambut ringisan dan protes tak berarti.

"Oh, namanya Jeon? Jeon oppa, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanpa peduli, gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya lagi dengan mata berbinar. Ada harapan lelaki tampan didepannya ini membalas pernyataannya.

"Anniyo! Yak! Namanya Jeon Jungkook, dan astaga.. kau tak bisa mengatakan itu pada orang yang tak kau kenal!" Seru Taehyung melambaikan tangannya kearah si gadis dan dengan berani gadis itu menarik tangan Taehyung guna menjauhkan laki-laki itu dari lelaki idamannya.

"Cinta tak memandang apapun. Ini cinta pada pandangan pertama, aku jatuh cinta pada Jungkookie oppa saat berpapasan." Jelas gadis itu menunjukkan senyuman manisnya dan terus memandangi Jungkook.

"Yak, kenapa kau bisa langsung menyukai Jeon?" Tanya Taehyung heran dan tak memperdulikan kalau gadis itu sudah menariknya jauh.

"Karna, Jungkookie oppa sangat tampan! Dia lelaki idaman!" Jawab gadis itu masih saja tak malu menunjukkan sifat agresifnya pada Jungkook. Pemuda Jeon itu memandang datar dan sedikit kesal akan perilaku gadis dihadapannya yang seenaknya menarik tangan sang tuan.

"Maaf, tapi aku bukan tipemu. Dan, Kim Sohye, kau juga bukan tipeku." Jawab Jungkook begitu tenang dan sempat melirik bet nama dibagian dada kanan si gadis yang masih berseragam SMP tersebut, lalu menarik tangan Taehyung menjauhi gadis gila itu menuju halte bus yang sudah didepan mata.

.

Mereka duduk dibangku panjang halte, keadaan hening dengan Taehyung sibuk mengerucutkan bibirnya dan Jungkook memandang kearah depan, menunggu bus datang.

"Padahal aku tak kalah tampan, tapi kenapa tak ada yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku." Lirih Taehyung masih tak terima akan pernyataan gadis yang diketahui bernama Sohye itu mengenai Jungkook yang tampan dan mampu menarik perhatian sekali lihat. Pemuda disampingnya tersenyum geli saat mendengar perkataan tuannya.

"Mau tau sebuah kenyataan?" Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya hanya untuk melirik sosok pemuda berstatus butler disampingnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Taehyung penuh dengan rasa penasaran, Jungkook kembali tersenyum kecil. Akhir-akhir ini Jungkook banyak tersenyum.

"Kau, tidaklah tampan." Ujar Jungkook begitu enteng, tak mempedulikan tatapan tak suka dari tuannya.

"Yak! Aku ini tampan!" Seru Taehyung tak terima akan apa yang Jungkook katakan padanya.

"Kau bisa bertanya pada beberapa orang terdekatmu, tanyakan, kau itu tampan atau tidak." Tantang Jungkook yang dengan kurang ajarnya berbicara begitu santai seolah melupakan statusnya sebagai butler pribadi seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Tentu saja jawabannya, aku tampan." Balas pemuda berambut mangkuk penuh percaya diri. Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya, sedikit memajukan bibirnya didekat telinga kiri Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung, kau itu manis." Bisik Jungkook yang reflek membuat Taehyung bergedik dan segera menghajar Jungkook yang kini tergelak keras akan reaksi berlebihan pemuda yang terus menghajarnya dan bibir tebal milik pemuda itu mengumpat maupun memprotes apa yang Jungkook katakan. Beruntung, itu bukan hajaran yang berarti, karna sesungguhnya itu hanya bentuk kekesalan dari seorang Kim Taehyung.

-O-

Mata bulat itu memperhatikan sosok pemuda disampingnya yang terus memasang wajah merajuk. Disepanjang perjalanan, sejak mereka menaiki bus sampai berjalan menuju rumah, Taehyung mendiaminya dan mengancam akan membunuh Jungkook bila mulut tipis itu mengeluarkan suara. Dia masih sakit hati akan perkataan Jungkook dihalte tadi dan pemuda Jeon itu kembali tertawa dalam hati. Tuannya ini mudah sekali digoda.

Pintu terbuka dengan Jungkook yang membukanya dan Taehyung memasuki rumah tanpa berkata apapun, melangkahkan tungkai kurusnya menuju sosok butler yang tengah menata piring dimeja makan.

"Lee ahjussi." Panggilnya sedikit meninggikan suaranya yang membuat Leeteuk hampir terkena serangan jantung. Tubuhnya berbalik dan masih sempat memarahi tuan mudanya yang tak pernah berubah sama sekali, namun terdiam saat Taehyung menunjukkan wajah muramnya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Cukup jawab. Ahjussi, Aku ini tampan atau tidak?" Ucap Taehyung to the point, Leeteuk hanya melongo mendengarnya dan masih sempat melirik sosok yang sedang menaiki tangga dengan keadaan yang sangat berbeda dari pagi tadi.

"Haruskah saya menjawabnya, tuan?" Tanya Leeteuk sedikit ragu, hazelnya membalas tatapan penuh intimidasi milik si bungsu Kim.

"Harus." Jawab Taehyung penuh penekanan. Leeteuk merasa kalau tuannya ini pasti sedang dalam mode menyeramkan, meski tak seseram Taeri.

"Anda, sangat manis. Bukan tampan, tuan." Leeteuk berkata sejujur-jujurnya dan raut wajah Taehyung mengeras, sungguh terlihat dia tak terima akan pernyataan butler keluarganya. Tubuhnya berbalik dan berjalan menuju tangga. Mulutnya tak berhenti berkomat-kamit dan wajahnya memerah karna menahan kesal.

. H? B! .

Lagi, Taehyung masih mendiami pemuda disampingnya bahkan saat mereka sudah sampai disekolah. Entah, bukannya membuat Jungkook menyesali perkataannya tempo hari, pemuda berotak jenius itu malah begitu senang sudah membuat tuan mudanya jadi seperti ini.

Perubahan Jungkook kembali menjadi bahan perbincangan, bagaimana tidak? Kemarin baru saja menghajar beberapa anak sekelasnya, sekarang Jungkook mewarnai rambut dan memasang piercing ditelinga kanannya. Semua murid jadi heboh, terlebih saat Jungkook dan Taehyung berjalan melewati koridor. Semua pasang mata memandangi mereka tak henti, mungkin kembali seperti saat keduanya berjalan disepanjang jalan pertokoan menuju halte. Dimana mata mereka hanya fokus pada penampilan Jungkook yang begitu tampan, tak menunjukkan kalau dia seorang budak sekolah.

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Bubar!" Suruh Taehyung begitu tak suka dengan orang-orang yang memandangi mereka, lebih tepatnya ke Jungkook.

Langkah kakinya cepat meninggalkan pemuda Jeon, masih tetap menggerutu akan dirinya lah yang lebih tampan dan Jungkook itu tidak tampan. Tolong, ingatkan Taehyung kalau dia sendiri sempat terpana akan pesona yang ada pada diri Jungkook.

"Yo, Taehyung." Sapa Jimin ketika melihat sosok sahabat memasuki kelas, namun langsung merangkul pundak sempit Taehyung saat ia tau kalau teman sebangkunya ini sedang tak dimood yang bagus.

"Jim, katakan yang jujur kalau akau ini tampan atau tidak?" Dengan raut wajah polos dan begitu menggemaskan, mampu membuat Jimin yang mendengarnya menatap tak percaya.

"Apa?" Tanya Jimin meminta Taehyung mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Aku ini tampan atau tidak, Jimin." Dan pemuda bersurai merah itu tak bisa menahan tawanya, membuat Taehyung melebarkan mata sipitnya dan menampakkan wajah kesalnya.

"Hahahahahaha, astaga. Pertanyaan apa itu." Ledek Jimin terus tertawa dan memegang perutnya yang terasa kram akibat tawanya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Ya.. Park Jimin!" Gertak Taehyung memilih menjitak kepala sahabatnya menggunakan kepalan tangannya.

"Haha, astaga.. Tae, empat tahun aku berteman denganmu, ini pertama kalinya kau mengajukan pertanyaan itu." Ujar Jimin masih sempat tertawa dan menampakkan wajah ingin dihajar oleh Taehyung.

"Aish! Jawab saja." Paksa si bungsu Kim.

"Aku akan menjawabnya, ini jawaban yang sangat, sangat jujur. Dan jika kau bertanya pada banyak orang, maka aku yakin jawabannya akan sama." Taehyung masih diam menunggu jawaban Jimin.

"Kau itu, terlahir dengan wajah yang teramat manis dan menggemaskan- Astaga, Kim Taetae!" Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Jimin sudah dipukuli tanpa perasaan oleh sahabatnya.

"Aku tampan, aku tampan Park idiot Jimin." Kata Taehyung terus memukuli tubuh teman sebangkunya. Jelas itu menjadi tontonan murid-murid dikelas. Mereka menggelengkan kepala akan kekeras kepalaan Taehyung yang tak terima kalau dirinya itu memang manis. Kenyataan memang menyakitkan, Taehyung.

#-#

Waktu terasa cepat, Taehyung digeret Jimin -lagi- ke kantin yang sangat ingin pemuda Kim itu jauhi. Padahal, tadi pemuda bersurai light brown ini mengatakan bahwa dirinya marah pada Jimin.

Pemuda berkulit putih mulus itu langsung meninggalkanya menuju pantry untuk memesan makanan. Taehyung duduk dikursi dan menopangkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan lengan sebagai bantalan. Memejamkan mata dan mencoba untuk tidur. Sungguh tak menyadari kalau Jungkook sudah duduk disebrangnya dengan bekal yang sudah ia letakkan diatas meja.

Suara nampan yang sengaja dibanting membuat Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya untuk mengumpati siapapun yang berani melakukan itu dan langsung memasang wajah sedatar mungkin saat tau Jimin lah pelakunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Taehyung dengan nada dingin dan memandang datar pada sosok yang masih asyik memakan bekalnya.

"Hyung, boleh aku duduk disini?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan tuannya, Jungkook malah meminta izin Jimim yang cepat diangguki oleh pemuda bermata segaris tersebut. Jimin duduk disamping Taehyung dan menaruh sepiring nasi goreng kimchi didepan sahabatnya setelah ia mengambil bagiannya sendiri.

"Kook, ngomong-ngomong warna rambutmu sama seperti Tae." Jimin menunjuk rambut pemuda disebrangnya yang disambut cibiran dari orang disampingnya.

"Ah, ya." Jawab Jungkook seadanya dengan cengiran lucu terpantri diwajah tampannya dan Taehyung menyesal sempat melirik butlernya. Pemuda berambut mangkuk itu memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan nasi goreng kimchi didepannya, Jimin mencium keanehan yang ada pada sahabatnya dan menyeringai begitu tahu apa yang terjadi. Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang marahan.

"Bicara warna rambut, kau jadi begitu tampan Kook. Pantas para gadis heboh dan terus membicarakan betapa tampannya seorang budak." Ujar Jimin dibalas kekehan dari orang yang tengah mengunyah makanannya.

"Aku lebih tampan." Timpal seseorang sibuk mengunyah nasi gorengnya, menyebabkan tawa penuh ejekan dari sosok sebelahnya.

"Siapa yang tampan?" Tanya seseorang yang seenaknya duduk disebelah Jungkook dan memasuki perbincangan mereka. Jimin melihat siapa orang itu dan menggunakan dagunya untuk menunjuk seseorang disampingnya yang masih menunduk dengan wajah muram. Menjawab pertanyaan orang itu dengan bahasa tubuh.

"Dia tampan? Aku bahkan meragukan kalau dia itu laki-laki." Dan godaan itu mampu membuat sendok melayang mengarah Hoseok yang langsung dihindari secepat mungkin.

"Heh, kau gila ya?!" Seru Hoseok memelototi hoobaenya yang hanya memandangnya datar, selanjutnya Taehyung memilih menjauhi meja itu menuju kelasnya. Ketiga orang disana terdiam sejenak, saling bersitatap dan mengedikkan bahu tak mengerti.

\- Hello? Butler! -

Jemari lentiknya menyentuh beberapa lembar kertas yang didapatnya dari orang kepercayaannya. Menggunakan telunjuknya untuk menggaruk pelipis yang tak gatal sama sekali dan menunduk setelah membaca isi dari lembaran kertas tersebut. Kembali menghela napas dan memejamkan mata. Ia memikirkan perkataan Hangeng dan sedikit takut juga akan kepribadian yang terbentuk pada diri butler adiknya. Kepalanya menegak dan bibirnya tersenyum. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya akan Jungkook yang pasti akan tetap berada disisi Taehyung tanpa melukai adiknya sedikitpun.

"Jungkook akan melindungi adikku." Gumamnya membereskan kertas dimejanya dan memasukkannya kedalam amplop. Tanpa menyadari kalau satu kertas terjatuh, sebuah foto usang yang didapatnya dari Hangeng. Foto berisikan seseorang yang memiliki sorot mata tajam dan dingin dengan seragam berwarna hitam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC

A/N: AAAA APA INI AAA /? liat mv dan dengerin lagunya bikin aku nemu imajinasi buat lanjutin. dan sungguh terimakasih pada pemilu 😂 karna aku dapat libur dan melancarkan alur cerita ini. gimana kookv momentnya? , dichap ini aku fokus ke kookv. Mungkin untuk minggu depan, mungkin khusus Jjk(?)

dan bisa minta 15 review nda, buat penyemangat gitu? T.T /dibuang hehe terimakasih pokoknya )/


	7. Chapter 7

Hello? Butler!

Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung and Others

Romance And Friendship

Rated T

Yaoi, Typo, Alur ga jelas

By: Park Chan Gyu

Cast milik Tuhan, Agensi dan orang tua mereka

Hanya cerita dari seorang butler yang bekerja di kediaman keluarga Kim yang terkenal kekejamannya.

Warning : mengandung unsur pembullyan, kekerasan dan perkataan tak pantas.

.

.

*Happy Reading*

.

.

.

.

*Flashback*

 _Sejak kecil, Jeon Jungkook sudah di didik menjadi seorang butler yang kuat dan penurut. Didikan ayahnya begitu keras, sangat keras sampai sering kali ibunya menangis melihat anaknya yang terkadang berakhir babak belur ditangan sang ayah. Dia juga tak diperbolehkan untuk menangis, Jungkook harus menjadi seseorang yang dingin dan jauh dari kata lemah._

 _Pernah sekali, dia menangis karna tak mampu menahan rasa sakit yang ayahnya berikan padanya karna ia membuat sedikit kesalahan. Dan berakhir tubuh mungil dengan umur 9 tahun itu terbaring tak berdaya diranjang usangnya. Jungkook kecil dalam keadaan sekarat. Orang tuanya bertengkar hebat, nyonya Jeon menyalahkan akan tindakan berlebih suaminya yang menyebabkan anak semata wayang mereka sekarat. Parahnya, bukannya dibawa kerumah sakit, tuan Jeon menyuruh istrinya untuk diam dan merawat anak mereka._

 _"Itulah kehidupan seorang butler. Kau harus siap diperlakukan apapun oleh majikan. Bahkan sampai diambang kesadaran, kau harus tetap kuat." Ucap tuan Jeon begitu dingin dan datar, sangat tak peduli akan anaknya. Nyonya Jeon menggeleng sembari menggenggam telapak tangan anaknya._

 _"Dia tak seharusnya menjadi butler. Tidak.. hiks.. dia tak boleh seperti ini.." Lirih sang ibu sambil menangis._

 _Sejak saat itu, Jungkook jadi mendapat hajaran yang lebih dari sang ayah, tapi anak itu tak pernah lagi menangis. Ia berusaha tegar dan kuat menahan segala cambukan, pukulan, tendangan dari sang ayah._

 _Jungkook kecil sudah menginjak umur 10 tahun. Dirinya masih terus berlatih seni bela diri yang ayahnya ajarkan. Sorot matanya begitu tajam dan dingin. Mencoba mengkopi sang ayah. Tubuh mungil yang sudah bertumbuh tinggi itu sempat menjadi lirikan salah satu keluarga terkaya didaerahnya. Namun, belum sempat dijadikan butler, Jungkook sudah terlebih dahulu digeret oleh sang ayah kedalam lingkup keluarga Park._

 _Disana, Jungkook membantu ayahnya dalam melakukan hal-hal mengerikan dan melihat sendiri bagaimana salah satu orang di keluarga tersebut menyiksa sang ayah tepat didepan matanya, mengejek ayahnya yang tak bisa berkutik padahal ada dirinya yang memperhatikan. Bocah mungil itu semakin tumbuh menjadi sosok yang nyaris seperti tuan Jeon, tak membantah sedikitpun perintah majikan ayahnya yang sekaligus menjadi majikannya juga. Jeon kecil tak pernah disiksa, sebagai ayahnya lah yang disiksa habis-habisan. Tapi, bukankah itu sama saja menghancurkan mental seseorang? Terlebih Jungkook masih sangat kecil untuk melakukan hal yang tak sepatutnya ia lakukan dan lihat._

 _Tepat diumurnya yang ke-12, Jungkook baru selesai mencuci kemejanya yang terciprat darah korbannya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar sang ayah yang juga kamarnya untuk melihat keadaan sang ayah yang semakin memprihatinkan, namun langkahnya terhenti saat kedua netranya menemukan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tengah memegang pedang dan dibawah sana, ada sang ayah yang sudah berlutut dan menutup mata, seolah siap dengan apa yang akan dilakukan tuannya._

 _"Wah, kebetulan anakmu ada disini." Bisik seseorang itu membuat tubuh mungilnya bergetar penuh antisipasi, tuan Jeon membuka mata dan terbelalak melihat sang anak yang sudah berdiri diambang pintu yang sengaja terbuka._

 _"Pergi Kookie, pergi!" Suruh sang ayah, namun tak membuat bocah itu melangkahkan kakinya. Dia masih terpaku dan melebarkan matanya kala pedang itu menebas leher sang ayah. Tubuhnya menggigil, ia ingin menangis tapi tak bisa. Sudah terdoktrin untuk tak menangisi sesuatu. Seseorang itu menyeringai puas ketika mendapati ekspresi anak butlernya. Kaki itu melangkah ringan menuju anak itu, siap untuk bermain dengan tubuh mungil milik Jungkook. Sadar akan bahaya yang akan menimpanya, Jungkook segera berlari dari sana. Berlari sekuat tenaga keluar dari rumah mengerikan itu. Pikirannya kalut, kakinya terus berlari tak tentu arah. Ia tak mau berakhir seperti ayahnya, tidak. Nafasnya terengah ketika menyadari dia sudah jauh dari tempat itu dan tersesat. Ia berdiri ditengah-tengah persimpangan jalan, tak tau harus berjalan kemana. Niatnya ingin bertemu ibunya yang bekerja sebagai maid dikediaman Lee._

 _"Hei." Panggil seseorang membuat pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnyaa basah akan keringat itu menoleh cepat dan sedikit mundur saat melihat seorang anak dengan tinggi menyamainya sudah berdiri disampingnya tak lupa cengiran dari bibir tersebut._

 _"Kau tersesat ya? Habis bermain sama teman-teman?" Tanya anak itu, Jungkook hanya diam memandangi bocah didepannya._

 _"Anak-anak disini memang jahil, kau harusnya hati-hati. Aku pernah ditinggal pulang saat bermain petak umpat." Cerocosnya sembari mencebikkan bibir tebalnya saat mengingat kejadian itu. Dan entah kenapa itu membuat Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya penasaran. Ia baru akan berbicara, tapi suara panggilan yang begitu lantang membuatnya menoleh, bersamaan dengan si bocah disampingnya._

 _"Arraseo! Jamkkan manyo!" Bocah itu membalas tak kalah lantang._

 _"Aku pulang dulu ne, annyeong!" Pamit si bocah berkulit Tan melambaikan tangannya pada Jungkook kecil dan pergi menuju seseorang yang lebih tinggi dari bocah itu. Bocah berumur duabelas tahun itu memandangi kedua orang yang nampak akrab, yang tua memarahi yang muda dan berakhir dengan tawa yang tak pernah Jungkook rasakan._

 _"Jungkookie!" Seru seseorang yang mampu membuat tubuh mungil itu berbalik tanpa berpikir lagi. Merasakan sepasang lengan hangat merengkuh tubuhnya erat-erat._

 _"Eomma.." Lirihnya ketika merasakan basah dipundak sempitnya. Ibunya menangis dan ia tau alasannya._

 _"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya nyonya Jeon selepas memeluk anaknya yang pasti terguncang. Dirinya sudah mendengar berita kematian suaminya yang mengenaskan, ditambah anak semata wayangnya melihat langsung kejadian tersebut. Sebenarnya, nyonya Jeon tidak tau menau akan perangai sang suami yang membuat Jungkook sering melihat sesuatu yang lebih parah dan ikut andil dalam melakukan hal keji disaat umurnya masih belia._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah pertemuan dirinya dengan sang ibu, Jungkook dibawa oleh nyonya Jeon menuju gedung yang usang tak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi. Nyonya Jeon lantas memasuki gedung itu meninggalkan bocah umur 12 tahun sendiri. Dalam diamnya, Jungkook memperhatikan sekeliling. Ada beberapa pohon besar tumbuh disisi kanan dan kiri gedung, terdapat kursi panjang tak jauh dari pohon oak yang tumbuh disisi kiri. Gedung didepannya memang usang, tapi cukup bersih dan asri. Sedikit membuat diri Jungkook tenang._

 _Kepalanya menoleh saat mendengar suara langkah yang tak terlalu berisik. Netranya mendapati sang ibu berjalan beriringan dengan sosok lelaki yang tidak anak itu ketahui. Kaki keduanya terhenti tepat didepannya, memasang senyuman lembut, tapi Jungkook tau kalau senyuman milik ibunya penuh akan kebohongan._

 _"Kookie-ya, selama eomma pergi. Kau tinggal disini ne, baik-baiklah dengan paman Lee, arrachi, eoh?" Ucap nyonya Jeon sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk menatap wajah tirus anaknya dan mengusap lembut pipi tersebut. Jungkook hanya diam memandangi tatapan sendu ibunya dan menggenggam lembut lengan kurus itu._

 _"Eomma akan sering-sering mengunjungimu." Bocah itu mengangguk, masih mempertahankan diamnya. Tubuhnya direngkuh erat oleh lengan kurus ibunya, begitu erat sampai Jungkook sulit bergerak._

 _"Baik-baiklah, jadi anak baik dan penurut. Jika beruntung, kau dipilih menjadi butler keluarga Kim. Jika kau beruntung, Kookie-ya, jadilah orang yang berguna. Kau, akan bahagia dikeluarga Kim." Jelas Ibunya sedikit berbisik dan terisak pelan sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya tak lepas pada wajah sang anak yang nyaris mirip dengan suaminya yang sudah tiada._

 _Nyonya Jeon menghela napas lalu membungkukkan tubuh pada sosok yang sangat dengannya semasa dirinya masih berlatih sebagai seorang maid._

 _"Mohon bantuannya, Minwoo oppa. Tolong jaga dan ajari Jungkook sama seperti kau membantuku dan suamiku." Pinta Nyonya Jeon Hyoyeon menatap lelaki disampingnya. Lelaki itu menganggukan kepalanya sembari tersenyum. Hyoyeon pergi menjauhi gedung tersebut setelah melihat Jungkook yang digiring oleh seseorang yang dipercayainya._

 _Sesampainya didalam, onyx itu tak henti memperhatikan orang-orang disini, kemungkinan besar mereka lebih tua darinya. Ada yang sedang bermain bersama, menonton acara televisi, membaca buku. Semuanya nampak santai dimata Jungkook, seolah tak ada tekanan apapun ditempat ini._

 _"Nah Jungkook-ah, kamarmu disini." Ucap Minwoo mengajak bocah disampingnya memasuki kamar yang berisi ranjang single dan ada yang bertingkat, lengkap dengan bantal, guling serta bantal. Tak lupa ada 2 meja dan 3 lemari besi yang terjejer rapi didekat ranjang single tersebut._

 _"Yoongi-ah, Seokjin-ah." Panggil Minwoo yang membuat Jungkook melirik sejenak kearah lelaki yang seumuran dengan tuan Jeon. Kedua orang yang dipanggil itu muncul dari ruangan lain yang ada didalam kamar tersebut._

 _"Ne, sajangnim?" Sahut Seokjin menatap polos kearah tuan Minwoo dan tatapannya teralih pada sosok kecil disebelah tuannya, begitupun Yoongi._

 _"Dia anak baru disini, aku harap kalian berteman baik. Jangan bertengkar. Paham?" Jelas Minwoo menatap tegas kedua anak didiknya, dua sosok itu mengangguk paham. Minwoopun meninggalkan ketiga anak tersebut karna masih harus mengurus hal lain._

 _Kedua anak berbeda warna kulit itu menghampiri bocah yang masih diam termangu. Dua sosok itu memperkenalkan diri dengan begitu ramah, namun mereka memberengut karna bocah didepan mereka hanya diam termangu._

 _"Umurmu berapa?" Tanya Yoongi penasaran._

 _"12 tahun." Lirih Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan dari bocah berkulit pucat didepannya. Kedua pasang mata sipit mereka melebar dan saling melempar tatapan tak percaya._

 _"12tahun? Daebak! kau yang termuda di sini. Aku 17 tahun, dan Yoongi 16 tahun." Seru Seokjin bertepuk tangan heboh dan diangguki Yoongi, sedangkan Jungkook tetap diam, tak berkomentar._

 _._

 _._

 _2 bulan di gedung yang ternyata adalah asrama para calon butler dan maid ini, Jungkook merasa hidupnya berbeda. Disini, diajarkan betul-betul bagaimana menjadi seorang butler yang sebenarnya. Tak ada makian, siksaan, ataupun menghajar orang. Ibunya juga sesekali mengunjunginya, membuat hati beku Jungkook kecil sedikit menghangat. Belum lagi teman sekamarnya, Seokjin dan Yoongi yang lebih tua darinya, mengajari banyak hal menyenangkan._

 _Seperti saat ini, dimana Seokjin mengajari Jungkook bagaimana cara merawat tanaman yang terletak dipekarangan belakang asrama, dan Yoongi memilih diam, namun sesekali mengeluarkan protesannya._

 _"Untuk apa kau mengajarinya begitu, Jungkook tak akan ada dilevelmu." Protes Yoongi yang lagi-lagi membuat Seokjin menahan amarahnya. Ini sudah yang kelima kali bocah asal daegu itu memprotesnya karna begitu tekun mengajari Jungkook hal hal semacam ini._

 _"Diam! Jungkook juga tidak akan berada dilevelmu." Balas Seokjin berhenti menyemprotnya cairan pestisida pada tanaman yang tengah disentuh Jungkook. Bocah Jeon hanya menatap datar keduanya._

 _"Maksudnya level itu apa? Apa ada perbedaan ditiap level?" Tanya Jungkook akhirnya membuka mulut. Jungkook sangat jarang berbicara namun langsung mengerjakan apa yang diminta._

 _"Ah itu, tentu. Disini ada tingkatannya. Dimana aku, butler yang bertugas dirumah, mau itu menggosok, merapihkan kamar majikan, masak, juga menyiapkan segala keperluan tuanku." Jelas Seokjin melepaskan sarung tangan yang telah kotor akan tanah._

 _"Seperti ibu rumah tangga." Ejek Yoongi. Seokjin menatap tajam teman dekatnya dan memilih melanjutkan penjelasannya pada adik kecil mereka._

 _"Kalau Yoongi, dia sih menjadi tukang bersih-ber—"_

 _"Hei, jaga ucapanmu." Sela Yoongi tak terima akan penjelasan seseorang yang hanya berbeda setahun dengannya. Seokjin melebarkan mata seolah tak senang saat ia berkata ada yang menyela._

 _"Aku butler yang siap dijadikan teman dan guru. Aku bukan bertugas untuk melindungi, sama seperti Seokjin hyung. Aku biasanya akan menyiapkan keperluan majikanku saja kelak." Akhirnya Yoongi sendiri lah yang menjelaskan, dia jengkel kalau Seokjin sudah berbicara akan tugasnya untuk sang tuan. Terkadang Seokjin suka seenaknya. Dilain sisi, Jungkook mencoba mencerna apa yang dibicarakan kedua hyungnya. Ia tak tau tingkatan levelnya ada dimana._

 _"Mungkin kau ada dilevel atas." Tebak Yoongi yang diangguki Seokjin._

 _"Ya, dimana kau melindungi tuanmu dengan nyawamu. Tak banyak yang mendapat level itu." Setuju Seokjin. Jungkook tetap diam, kembali mencerna apa saja yang dikata para hyungnya. Level atas? Kenapa Jungkook tak yakin dan merasa buruk?_

\- H? B! -

 _Tak terasa Jungkook sudah tinggal diasrama ini selama 7 bulan, dia semakin akrab dengan kedua hyungnya. Yang mana Jungkook masih tetap dingin dan pendiam. Kali ini Jungkook memiliki kebiasaan baru, dirinya jadi sering berdiri diambang pintu utama asrama selama berjam-jam demi menunggu ibunya yang terkadang datang diwaktu yang tak menentu, terkadang pagi, siang bahkan saat tengah malam._

 _"Ibumu tak datang lagi?" Tanya Yoongi hanya melirik sekilas sosok yang tumbuh semakin tinggi itu memasuki kamar. Yang ditanya hanya menghela napas dan mulai menaiki tangga lalu menduduki kasurnya yang berada diatas. Seokjin memasuki kamar dengan keadaan basah dibagian rambut dan ada handuk kecil tersampir dipundak lebarnya, menandakan dirinya baru selesai mandi._

 _"Ada apa?" Tanyanga agak tak senang dengan tatapan sinis dari teman pucatnya. Yang ditanya menggeleng dan memilih menyamankan diri diatas kasur singlenya sembari membaca komik. Seokjin mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli dan juga berjalan menuju ranjang yang tepat dibawah ranjang Jungkook. Ia tak menyapa adik kecilnya, takut bocah Jeon itu sudah tertidur._

 _Jungkook baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan segera memasuki kamar. Seseorang memasuki kamar yang terisi oleh Seokjin, Yoongi dan Jungkook. Ketiganya menunduk sopan menyambut pemilik asrama dan agak bingung dengan raut wajah lelaki yang sulit diartikan itu. Telapak tangan kiri lelaki itu menepuk pundak kiri milik Jungkook setelah berlutut untuk menyamai tinggi bocah Jeon. Sorot mata Jungkook datar, tapi Minwoo tau kalau bocah dihadapannya memandangnya penuh tanda tanya._

 _"Ibumu-" Lirih Minwoo sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kedua anak yang mulai beranjak dewasa itu penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Minwoo pada Jungkook._

 _"-Dia.. telah tiada." Sambung Minwoo mencengkram pundak Jungkook, mencoba menguatkan bocah yang kini tengah menggigit bibir dengan tubuh menegang seketika._

 _"Eom..ma." Cicitnya tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya._

 _TES! Air matanya mengalir tanpa disuruh, membuat kedua orang yang hanya diam kini berlari dan memeluk tubuh adik kecil mereka, tak peduli kalau Minwoo masih mencengkram pundak Jungkook._

 _Ketiga anak itu menangis, menangis sekeras mungkin. Mencoba menghibur satu sama lain, lebih tepatnya menguatkan adik kecil mereka yang pasti sangat terpukul. Minwoo yang melihat itu tak kuasa menahan air matanya dan memilih menangis dalam diam. Pria itupun pergi keluar kamar, dia ada urusan. Mengurus pemakaman Hyeoyeon -Ibu Jungkook-._

 _._

 _._

 _Jungkook berjalan dengan langkah gontai diatas pasir pantai menuju tepi laut sembari memeluk erat guci berisi abu ibunya. Pandangannya kosong, matanya bengap karna terus menangis. Ia menangisi kematian ibunya dan ketidakmampuannya dalam melindungi sang ibu. Bocah itu tak peduli, dirinya sudah tak memiliki apapun dan siapapun, jadi menangis adalah pilihan terakhir baginya untuk meluapkan rasa sakit yang telah dipendamnya._

 _Langkahnya terhenti, membuka tutup guci dan menabur debu ibunya. Air matanya kembali keluar saat mengingat bagaimana sang ibu selalu menjaganya, menyayanginya dan selalu ada untuknya._

 _"Eomma.. eomma.." Lirihnya memandangi abu mendiang ibunya yang bertebaran tertiup angin laut._

 _"EOMMAAAAAA." Teriaknya sekencang mungkin. Menangis sejadi-jadinya dan tetap memeluk guci yang telah kosong._

 _Seokjin dan Yoongi memandangi punggung Jungkook dalam diam dan ikut menangis mendengar teriakan putus asa dari adik mereka._

 _oOo_

 _Setahun sudah Jungkook tetap tinggal, dia tak ada pilihan lain karna dirinya sebatang kara. Sekarang dia hanya memiliki Seokjin dan Yoongi sebagai keluarga. Tapi, dia harus menelan pil pahit saat Min Yoongi -kakak yang selalu mengajarinya menjadi sosok pemimpin yang kuat- harus di'beli' oleh salah satu keluarga Park. Awalnya Yoongi menolak keras, dia tak ingin bekerja pada keluarga Park karna ayah Jungkook mati oleh salah satu orang disana. Tapi bujuk rayu Minwoo mampu meluluhkan kekeras kepalaan Yoongi. Dengan mata sembab, pemuda berumur 16 tahun itu memeluk erat kedua rommatenya untuk terakhir kalinya lalu memasang wajah sedih saat ia ditarik lembut oleh Minwoo._

 _Seokjin melambaikan tangannya setengah tak rela dan masih menangis sesegukan, berbeda dengan Jungkook yang sudah kembali menjadi Jungkook yang dingin dan datar, dia hanya diam memandang kepergian kakaknya._

 _Tersisa Seokjin dan Jungkook dikamar itu, keduanya semakin akrab setelah kepergian Yoongi. Seokjin seolah takut kalau dia akan berpisah kembali dengan orang yang disayanginya. Perlu diketahui, ketiganya adalah yatim piatu, namun nasib kedua orang tua Yoongi maupun Seokjin tak setragis kedua orang tua Jungkook. Pemuda yang berbeda lima tahun dengan Jungkook ini terus menempeli adiknya apabila bocah 13 tahun itu sudah sampai diasrama. Terkadang, Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum geli saat Seokjin memintanya untuk tidur bersama diranjang milik pemuda Kim itu. Meski Seokjin terlihat lebih tua, tapi dia sangat kekanakan dan manja._

 _3 Bulan berlalu setelah kepergian Yoongi yang tak mengunjungi mereka, giliran Seokjin yang di 'beli' oleh salah satu keluarga Kim. Jungkook baru saja memasuki asrama dan dia mendengar teriakan dari sang kakak, kakinya pun refleks berlari menuju tempat teriakan itu berasal._

 _"AKU TIDAK MAU PERGI, TIDAK MAU." Teriak Seokjin meringkuk disudut ruangan miliknya dan Jungkook._

 _"Seokjin, percaya padaku. Mereka akan baik padamu." Bujuk Minwoo berusaha meruntuhkan pertahanan Seokjin. Tapi ini sulit, sama seperti dirinnya membujuk Yoongi untuk menjadi butler dikeluarga Park._

 _"TIDAK AKAN, AKU TIDAK MAU BERPISAH DENGAN KOOKIE!" Masih tetap sama, Seokjin berteriak penuh penolakan dan kedua telinganya ia tutup dengan kedua telapak tangannya._

 _Jungkook berhenti disana, menatap nanar kakaknya yang tetap meringkuk dan terus menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _"AKU TIDAK MAU KE KELUARGA KIM. MEREKA KEJAM!" Pekik Seokjin membuat nafas Jungkook terhenti sejenak. Tunggu, keluarga Kim? Bukankah ibunya berkata untuk bekerja dikeluarga Kim? Pikirnya setengah kalut. Melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju Minwoo dan Seokjin berada._

 _"Hyung.." Panggilnya penuh kelembutan, suara itu mengejutkan Minwoo yang tak menyadari kedatangan Jungkook. Dan suara itu mampu menarik perhatian Seokjin._

 _"Kookie.." Lirihnya menerjang tubuh Jungkook untuk dipeluknya. Pemuda itu kembali menangis tersedu-sedu. Menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat tentang penolakannya yang harus bekerja dikediaman Kim yang terkenal kejam. Telapak tangan milik Jungkook mengusap lembut punggung lebar itu._

 _"Tapi itu yang harus hyung lakukan, hyung berada diasrama ini untuk menjadi butler." Ucap Jungkook memberi pengertian, menepuk punggung itu pelan._

 _"Kookie.." Cicit Seokjin saat Jungkook mendorong pelan dirinya_

 _"Aku baik-baik saja, kita masih bisa bertemu." Ucap Jungkook memperlihatnya senyuman lebar yang sangat-sangat jarang diperlihatkannya. Kepala itu tertunduk dan mengangguk pelan. Minwoo tersenyum lega melihat insteraksi kedua anak yang begitu disayanginya. Minwoo bukan tak punya alasan melepaskan Yoongi dan Seokjin untuk diberikan pada keluarga yang menginginkan mereka dengan harga tinggi. Minwoo mengetahui kalau kedua keluarga itu memang pantas menjadi tempat kedua anak itu untuk bernaung. Seokjinpun pergi bersama Minwoo untuk menemui majikan barunya, meninggalkan Jungkook yang tengah menahan sakit karna kembali ditinggal sendirian._

 _._

 _._

 _Tak terasa sudah 2 tahun, Tapi Jungkook masih berada diasrama dengan beberapa anak yang juga masih bertahan ditempat ini. Sampai beberapa hari lalu, ada seseorang mendatangi asrama dengan mata terus memandangi anak-anak diruang tamu, tak terkecuali Jungkook yang sedang mengajari salah satu anak yang cukup dekat dengannya._

 _"Aku mau dia." Telunjuk orang itu mengarah pada Jungkook._

 _"Tingkat apa dia?" Tanyanya begitu dingin pada Minwoo yang berada disampingnya._

 _"Tingkat atas, dia ada dilevel atas." Jawab Minwoo enggan menjawab kalau dia tak tau siapa orang disampingnya. Orang itu menyeringai penuh._

 _"Kalau begitu, aku akan membayarnya dengan harga tinggi. Antarkan dia kerumahku, anakku membutuhkannya." Perintah orang itu seolah menolak segala macam penolakan yang diberikan Minwoo. Orang itu melenggang pergi dari asrama, meninggalkan Minwoo yang menghela napas penuh sesal._

 _"Maafkan aku, Hyoyeon." Lirihnya berjalan menuju Jungkook untuk mengajak anak itu berbicara._

o Hello? Butler! o

 _Awalnya, Jungkook tetap mempercayai akan perkataan ibunya mengenai dirinya yang akan bahagia jika bekerja pada keluarga Kim. Dia terus berpikiran positif bahkan ketika tubuhnya terus dipukuli oleh sosok monster yang tak kalah menyeramkan dari tuannya yang lalu. Sampai ia mengalami patah tulang dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya karna selalu dijadikan samsak oleh tuan barunya. Ia tak lagi mampu mempercayai perkataan ibunya. Tubuhnya remuk karna siksaan tanpa henti. Dirinya memang tetap sekolah, tapi kembali lagi, ia sering membolos. Beruntung atau sial, pihak sekolah memaklumi dirinya yang seorang butler dan tak mempermasalahkan kalau bocah Jeon itu jarang masuk. Toh Jungkook juga murid pintar disekolah dan mengambil akselerasi meski tak memiliki prestasi._

 _beberapa tahun tinggal dikediaman Kim tempatnya bekerja, membuat Jungkook selalu diperlakukan tak selayaknya manusia. Tidur digudang, diluar rumah, di ruang bawah tanah yang pengap dan makan-makanan basi maupun bekas, bahkan harus mengais makanan ditempat sampah, sudah jadi biasa baginya yang dulu juga dilakoninya sebelum ibunya menitipkan dirinya diasrama. Jika kalian bertanya mengenai gaji, Jungkook memang digaji, tapi ia tak mau menggunakannya. Dirinya harus menabung jika ingin keluar dari neraka ini. Jungkook membiarkan dirinya tak sadarkan diri dan tetap diam saat dihajar tanpa mengeluarkan obat barang sedikitpun karna itu bisa menghabiskan uangnya. Ia hanya bisa mengandalkan bibi dirumah tersebut yang secara diam-diam mendatanginya untuk mengobati tubuh penuh luka miliknya._

 _Sampai akhirnya Jungkook berpikir untuk kabur, ya kabur. Dan itu terjadi saat dirinya baikan dan tuan muda sedang ada study-tour disekolah. Kakinya berlari tertatih menuju gerbang rumah yang kebetulan tak dijaga. Terus melangkahkan kakinya, Jungkook mengikuti jalan dan mengingat-ingat arah-arah yang bibi Shin jelaskan padanya tentang kediaman Park, tempat dimana Yoongi bekerja._

 _"Astaga, anda siapa?" Seru penjaga rumah saat melihat sosok yang penuh dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya mencengkram pintu gerbang guna menobang tubuhnya._

 _"Yoon-gi hyung, Yoon-gi hyung." Panggilnya sembari menahan sakit yang sedari tadi menyerangnya. Langsung saja si penjaga membukakan pintu dan menggotong tubuh Jungkook menuju samping rumah untuk diberikan pada Yoongi yang memang memiliki ruangan sendiri disamping rumah._

 _TOK! TOK! TOK! Gedoran pintu membuat Yoongi yang tengah membaca buku milik tuannya terperanjat kaget. Berteriak meminta orang diluar sana untuk menunggunya sebentar sembari dirinya berjalan menuju pintu._

 _"Astaga! Jungkookie!" Pekiknya saat melihat satpam milik keluarga Park tengah menggotong seseorang yang begitu dikenalinya. Yoongi langsung membiarkan sang satpam membawa masuk tubuh Jungkook dan membaringkannya diranjang kingsizenya._

 _Beberapa dokter mengerubungi tubuh itu, memeriksa sekaligus mengobati luka-luka yang ada disana. Dokter-dokter itu datang setelah Yoongi berlari menuju kamar tuannya dan memohon agar sang tuan muda mau menolong temannya yang kini mungkin diambang kematian. Awalnya Jimin bingung dengan apa yang butlernya lakukan, tapi saat melihat langsung tubuh yabg terbaring lemah diatas kasur milik Yoongi, barulah Jimin sadar kalau orang itu adalah orang yang sama yang selalu diceritakan Yoongi selain Seokjin, tentunya._

 _2 minggu kemudian, Jungkook sudah membaik. Ia mengucap banyak terimakasih pada Jimin dan Yoongi yang mau merawatnya sampai sembuh. Sesungguhnya, Jimin juga Yoongi memaksa untuk tinggal, karna kedua orang tua pemuda Park itu sangat terbuka padanya dan memperbolahkan dirinya tinggal sampai benar-benar sembuh. Tapi Jungkook menolak, dia mau kembali ke asramanya setelah tau kalau keluarga Kim tak lagi mencarinya._

 _-O-_

 _Jungkook mengunjungi kediaman Kim, tempat dimana Seokjin bekerja dan mengabdikan diri pada keluarga Kim. Ia hanya ingin melihat keadaan kakaknya, cukup khawatir mengingat Seokjin bekerja pada keluarga Kim juga, yang Jungkook tahu kalau keluarga Kim tempatnya maupun Seokjin bekerja masih ada hubungan keluarga. Sebatas sepupu. Dirinya langsung disambut hangat oleh Seokjin yang kebetulan membuka gerbang seorang diri._

 _"Jungkookie! Senang bertemu denganmu." Seokjin merangsek dalam pelukan Jungkook, memeluknya erat karna dirinya sangat merindukan adik kecilnya._

 _"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Seokjin setelah melepaskan pelukannya dan menggiring Jungkook menuju kedalam rumah yang sepi._

 _"Baik-baik saja hyung." Jawab Jungkook sibuk memperhatikan setiap isi rumah yang tertata rapi didalam sana. Kemudian mata bulatnya menatap kondisi kakaknya yang sangat berbanding jauh dengan kondisinya. Seokjin nampak sehat, seperti biasanya, begitu ceria dan hangat, sedikit banyak membuat Jungkook iri akan kehidupan baru kakaknya._

 _"Mau minum teh? Jus?" Tawar Seokjin saat keduanya sampai didapur. Pemuda bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu nampak santai menawarkan dirinya minuman, padahal ini semua milik majikannya._

 _"Air mineral saja hyung." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum._

 _Seokjinpun menghidangkannya secangkir teh hangat dan sepiring kue kering. Keduanya saling berbincang satu sama lain. Seokjin sudah mendengar tentang kehidupan Jungkook setelah anak itu ditarik kedalam lingkup keluarga Kim yang kejam. Hatinya sempat teriris dan tak mampu melakukan apapun ketika Yoongi menghubunginya saat Jungkook yang tiba-tiba mendatangi kediaman Park dengan keadaan luka parah, karna Seokjin sedang bersama Namjoon malam itu untuk mengerjakan tugas._

 _"Aku baik-baik saja." dan perkataan itu kembali membuat Seokjin merasa bersalah. Adiknya ini memang kuat, tapi dia tau kalau adiknya memiliki batasan._

 _"Kau tau, ada satu keluarga Kim yang begitu baik. Aku sempat bertanya pada Namjoon tentang pendaftaran butler, tapi Namjoon bilang kalau kakak sepupunya tak tertarik pada butler." Beritahu Seokjin sedikit berbisik, dan respon Jungkook hanyalah tertawa kecil. Hati kecilnya sudah tak mempercayai itu._

 _"Aku serius, aish! Kalau mereka buka pendaftaran, kau masuk saja. Dari semua keluarga Kim yang diberitahu Namjoon padaku, keluarga Kim Soo Hyun itu yang terbaik. Meski mereka otoriter." Sambung Seokjin dan entah mengapa sedikit banyak membuat Jungkook tertarik. Tapi apakah mungkin?_

.

.

-Hello? Butler!-

.

.

Kelopak matanya terbuka lebar seiring dengan tubuhnya yang langsung terduduk dari tidur. Keringat membasahi sekujur tubuh yang terbalut kaus putih tipis dan celana selutut. Nafasnya memburu setelah kembali memimpikan mimpi buruk yang selalu dihindarinya. Kedua telapak tangannya mengusap wajah yang nampak pucat, lalu mendongakkan kepala; menatap atap langit berlukiskan bunga. Kemudian, ia kembali membanting tubuh berisinya diatas ranjang empuk miliknya. Menghela napas dan kembali memandang langit-langit atap, membiarkan otak pintarnya menyelami pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Jadi?" Tanya Taeri menggantung saat melihat berkas yang baru saja Hangeng serahkan padanya beberapa puluh menit lalu. Pria keturunan China itu memandang nonanya, wanita yang menjadikannya tangan kanan itu fokus membaca berkas.

"Dia memiliki gangguan pada psikisnya, aku mendapatkan informasi dari seseorang." Jawab Hangeng begitu santai, seolah sosok dihadapannya ini adalah teman. Padahal memang kenyataan mereka berteman.

"Apa sangat parah?" Kali ini Taeri mengalihkan atensinya pada sosok yang tengah duduk disofa, bersebrang dengan dirinya.

"Tidak terlalu, hanya tekanan mental." Hangeng menjawabnya dengan mudah, seolah pertanyaan barusan bukan sesuatu yang penting. Wanita itu mengangguk pelan dan ber-oh ria sebagai balasan atas jawaban yang diterimanya.

"Sesungguhnya, aku heran-" Terhenti ketika mata elang itu menatapnya tajam.

"-Kenapa kau bisa menjadikannya butler Taehyung. Hei, setahuku kau itu sangat menghindari seorang butler." Dan Hangeng akhirnya bisa mengungkapkan apa yang mengganjal didalam hatinya selama ini.

"Taehyung memintaku, dia yang menginginkan seorang butler—" Jawab Taeri enggan, memilih berhenti dan menggigit bibirnya penuh keraguan.

"Kau tahu, Jeon Jungkook memiliki masalah dengan mentalnya, tekanan mental akibat masa lalunya. Lalu kau menjadikan orang itu sebagai butler adikmu." Hangeng bersuara, sempat terkejut juga karna pertama kalinya melihat ekspresi yang berbeda dari si sulung Kim.

"Yeah.. Karna saat aku melihat profilnya, aku tertarik padanya dan begitu aku melihat langsung sosoknya, aku benar-benar menjadi yakin kalau dia pantas untuk adikku." Akhirnya Taeri memilih membalas perkataan seseorang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Taeri-ah, kau menempatkan adikmu pada seorang butler yang latar belakangnya sangat jauh dari kriteria awal."

"Dia pantas untuk adikku, Hangeng-ssi!"

"Adikmu tak bermasalah, kau bisa—"

"Adikku bermasalah." Sanggah Taeri penuh emosi melekat diwajahnya. Mata sipit milik Hangeng melebar mendengar penuturan Taeri. Dia bilang apa? Kim Taehyung bermasalah? Tidak mungkin kan?

"Apa maksudmu Taeri?" Tanya Hangeng meminta penjelasan.

"Aku menjadikan Jungkook seorang butler untuk Taehyung,karna aku pikir dia bisa membunuh salah satu dari mereka." Lirik Taeri meremat jemarinya.

"Membunuh siapa?"

"Kepribadian Taehyung."

"Kau gila?! Kau mau membunuh adikmu sendiri?!" Seru Hangeng tak terima.

"Kau tidak mengerti, oppa!"

"Apa yang tidak aku mengerti?!"

"Taehyung.."

"Ada apa dengan Taehyung?!"

"Dia —" Taeri menghela napas panjang, perdebatan ini menguras banyak tenaga, ngomong-ngomong.

"—adalah bloodhair." Ungkap Taeri menatap tepat pada bola mata milik Hangeng yang kini membulatkan matanya.

"Bloodhair?"

.

Dan seseorang yang sedang mereka bicarakan, tengah memasang seringai mengerikan dibalik masker hitam yang dikenakannya ketika berhasil melumpuhkan salah seorang chaebol.

-TBC-

A/N: AAAAAAAA. akhirnya aku bisa update 8') dan sekali lagi maaf akan bahasa saya yg amberegul. Dan, terungkap deh siapa si bloodhair. .kkk disini ga ada kookv moment/? aku fokus ke masa lalu jungkook. ngomong2, bts sudah kambek dan KookV semakin brengsek .g, terus mereka mau konser di ina, huaa bahagia tapi juga sedih takut gabisa nonton hiks 😭😭 yaudah ah cuap2nya.

jangan lupa reviewnya ya 😊 terimakasih~


	8. Chapter 8

Hello? Butler!

Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung and Others

Romance And Friendship

Rated T

Yaoi, Typo, Alur ga jelas

By: Park Chan Gyu

Cast milik Tuhan, Agensi dan orang tua mereka

Hanya cerita dari seorang butler yang bekerja di kediaman keluarga Kim yang terkenal kekejamannya.

Warning : mengandung unsur pembullyan, kekerasan dan perkataan tak pantas.

.

.

*Happy Reading*

.

.

.

3 bulan berlalu, kedekatan Taehyung dan Jungkook semakin terasa. Terlebih Jungkook yang memiliki banyak perubahan, mulai dari menaruh perhatian banyak untuk tuannya, menjadi teman dan tempat Taehyung mengeluh, juga menjadi guru. Seperti saat ini.

"Aish! Kenapa rumus ini tidak mau masuk otak." Gerutu Taehyung setelah melempar buku paket matematika ke lantai dan menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas meja belajar milik Jungkook. Pemuda yang lebih muda tersenyum tipis dan memungut buku paket yang dibuang tanpa perasaan oleh tuannya.

"Mudah jika anda tekun untuk mempelajarinya." Balas Jungkook setelah duduk dibangkunya yang berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda bersurai karamel.

"Ya, bagi orang pintar itu mudah. Bagiku itu hanya membuat sakit kepala." Taehyung menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap kesal pada sosok dihadapannya yang memasang senyuman, nampak memaklumi seorang Kim Taehyung yang pemalas dan bodoh.

"Tidak tuan, ini sungguh mudah." Telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah coretan angka yang tertera dilembaran kertas miliknya pada sang tuan.

Buk!

Taehyung memukul lengan berotot Jungkook menggunakan buku paket yang sempat dibuangnya tadi. Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu nampak mengaduh lalu tertawa sembari mengusap lengannya yang terasa sedikit sakit, membuat pemuda dengan bola mata oranye itu semakin geram.

"Tuan." Panggil Jungkook setelah Taehyung tetap memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Aku bukan tuanmu, Jeon bodoh." Balas Taehyung sembari mengumpati Jungkook yang kini kembali tersenyum.

"Ayolah, Tae?" Jungkook memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang Taehyung suruh ketika mereka sudah mulai dekat 2 bulan yang lalu, pemuda Jeon tak henti menatap tuannya yang hanya melirik dari ujung mata dan berdecih.

"Jeon, ini sulit dan aku menyerah." Mulut itu berucap begitu cepat sampai yang diajak bicara mengernyit bingung lalu mengangguk paham.

"Tapi, kita sedang menjalani ujian semester, ini masalah kenaikan kelas dan kelas apa yang kau dapatkan." Ucap Jungkook mencoba membujuk tuannya yang terus memberengut sembari bersedekap dada. Kalau boleh jujur, ingin rasanya Jungkook mencubiti pipi tirus itu saking gemasnya.

"Cih, aku akan tetap naik kelas dan berada di kelas F." Jawab pemuda Tan begitu cepat. Jungkook menghela napas dan memilih fokus pada bukunya. Merasa diacuhkan, Taehyung menatap butlernya yang fokus pada bukunya, mata kucingnya mengerjap dan segera berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan dengan menghentakkan kaki dan melemparkan tubuhnya dikasur milik butlernya yang berbau khas. Jungkook sempat menolehkan kepalanya dan menggelengkan kepala, kemudian kembali fokus pada materi yang tengah dipelajarinya.

"Hei Kook, kau tidak berniat masuk kelas A atau B? Ku dengar, kalau masuk sana, kuliah kita terjamin." Jungkook mengalihkan atensinya dari rumus yang memusingkan dan memilih untuk mengubah posisi duduknya agar mudah mengobrol dengan sang tuan.

"Seorang budak tidak bisa masuk kelas A atau B. Kau jelas tau itu." Jawab Jungkook tak lagi menggunakan bahasa formal, karna itu bisa membuat Taehyung marah. Kim Taehyung yang sedang marah tidak baik bagi kesehatannya. Walau tidak ada penyiksaan seperti tuannya yang lalu, tapi baginya melihat Taehyung yang marah lebih sakit dari pukulan-pukulan yang selalu didapatnya dari orang lain.

"Gah, Kook, yang di kelas A maupun B juga tak semuanya kalangan orang cerdas." Ucap Taehyung mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk.

"Iya, tapi batas budak hanya dikelas C, tidak lebih." Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya kala melihat pemuda bergaya rambut mangkuk itu memasang wajah khas saat sedang bingung.

"Kook, tidak ada yang namanya budak. Kau itu kan butler." Taehyung kembali membanting tubuhnya diatas ranjang milik butlernya.

Sekilas, Jungkook terkekeh tanpa bersuara mendengar perkataan polos tuannya. Dirumah ini memang tidak ada budak, melainkan maid dan butler dengan peran masing-masing, tapi diluar sana, semua menyebutnya 'budak'.

\- H? B! -

Ujian semester pun berakhir, Jungkook harus bersyukur karna kali ini dirinya mengerjakan semua soal tanpa memikirkan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Dari hari pertama sampai hari kelima ujian semestar yang diadakan Bangtan Senior High School, semua murid menjalaninya dengan separuh hati, tak terkecuali Taehyung yang kembali berakhir tertidur ditengah-tengah mengerjakan soal ujian.

"Aku yakin kelas kita tak akan berubah." Jimin mulai bersuara memecah keheningan dilorong sekolah yang mulai sepi karna hampir semua murid memilih segera pulang kerumah masing-masing atau bermain ke tempat lain.

"Hm." Taehyung berdeham dengan mata terpejam, sisa-sisa mengantuknya masih terasa ketika pengawas terpaksa membangunkannya saat waktu mengumpulkan lembaran kertas jawaban sudah habis.

"Kau berpikir kalau Jungkook akan berada di kelas C?" Tanya Jimin, pemuda Kim membuka matanya dan memicing ke sahabat bodohnya.

"Kelas B, dia akan ada dikelas B." Jawab Taehyung mengasal.

"Kau serius? Mana mung-"

"Noona yang pergi langsung ke ruangan kepala sekolah dan berbicara sesuatu. Intinya untuk Jungkook." Pemuda yang lebih pendek beberapa senti dari Taehyung menatap tajam orang disampingnya. Kesal karna ucapannya disela tanpa izin.

"Well, Tae, aku senang mendengarnya. Itu berarti masa depannya terjamin." Sejujurnya, Jimin begitu lega mendengar kalau Jungkook akan berada dikelas yang hanya berisi orang cerdas dan kaya. Pemuda yang pernah ditolongnya itu memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata, sangat tidak adil hanya karna status yang tak sepadan, dia tak dapat pengakuan akan kecerdasan yang dimilikinya.

#..#

Jungkook baru saja akan memasuki kamarnya, namun terhenti karna mata bulat nan tajam miliknya melirik pintu kamar milik tuannya. Ada rasa penasaran yang menggelitik hati dan pikirannya, tapi segera dienyahkannya dan memilih untuk membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk.

Taehyung tiba beberapa menit setelah Jungkook memasuki kamarnya. Pemuda bergolongan darah AB itu menyuruh butlernya untuk pulang terlebih dahulu karna Taehyung ingin bermain sebentar dengan Jimin juga Jeonghan. Melempar tas ranselnya diatas sofa, kaki kurus itu melangkah sembari melompat kecil menuju dapur.

"Ada yang membuatmu bahagia?" Tubuh itu mengejang kala suara dingin dari belakang tubuhnya sesaat dirinya membuka kulkas untuk mengambil beberapa camilan dan kaleng soda yang selalu tersedia didalam kulkas.

"Oh, eum.. karna ujian sudah berakhir." Jawab Taehyung setelah membalikkan tubuhnya, memeluk camilan dan kaleng soda yang nyaris memenuhi kedua lengannya yang menampung camilan serta kaleng soda. Taeri mendengus dan memilih duduk di kursi meja makan, menopangkan kepalanya pada tumpuan tangan yang dibuatnya.

"Sebentar lagi eomma dan appa akan pulang." Beritahu Taeri membiarkan mata sipit adiknya melebar saking terkejutnya.

"Kau serius noona?" Tanya Taehyung ikut mendudukkan dirinya dikursi meja makan yang berseberangan dengan kakak tersayangnya. Wanita berambut perak itu mengangguk malas dan menguap, masih terasa luar biasa lelah akibat melembur dirumah sakit.

"Kapan?" Kembali Taehyung bertanya, kali ini lebih antusias, nampak bahagia mengetahui kedua orang tuanya akan pulang, sudah lama mereka tidak pulang karna perjalanan bisnis yang menyita waktu.

"Entah." Taeri mengedikkan bahunya dan menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya pada sandaran kursi berbahan kayu itu. Pipi sang adik mengembung, sedikit kecewa namun mencoba tak acuh, toh ayah dan ibunya hanya mampir sebentar, lirihnya didalam hati. Lalu Taehyung memilih untuk keluar dari dapur menuju kamarnya. Dirinya akan menonton film rekomendasi sahabatnya, mengingat besok hari libur.

.

Jungkook segera membuka pintu kamarnya ketika mendengar gedoran tak manusiawi pada pintunya. Ini tengah malam dan pemuda Jeon itu nyaris terlelap, akan tetapi harus kembali terjaga ketika teriakan dan gedoran pintu mengganggunya. Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok manis memakai piyama bermotif macan, awalnya Jungkook ingin sedikit menegur tuannya yang mengganggu waktu istirahatnya, namun sirna saat mata dinginnya memandang raut wajah tuannya, nampak ketakutan dan berkeringat dingin.

Tanpa mempersilahkan, Jungkook menyisakan ruang untuk Taehyung dan pemuda berkulit tan tersebut langsung memasuki kamar dan duduk ditepi ranjang, masih dengan mempertahankan wajah pucatnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jungkook setelah menutup pintu dan memilih mengambil ruang disisi ranjang, tepat disebelah Taehyung.

"Aku bermimpi seram. Hantu itu seperti akan mencekikku disaat aku tidur." Jawab Taehyung sembari memperagakan apa yang ada didalam mimpinya. Jungkook mengernyit tak paham, tapi dia juga tak bisa menahan tawa akan tingkah tuannya yang selalu aneh.

"Lalu?"

"Aku terbangun Kook, mimpi itu seperti nyata." Cicit Taehyung memainkan jemarinya. Jungkook hanya memperhatikan bagaimana tuannya yang begitu ketakutan dan rapuh.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah disini." Ucap Jungkook yang diangguki cepat oleh pemuda Kim. Taehyung langsung membaringkan tubuhnya dan meringkuk diatas kasur. Pemuda bersurai light brown itu baru saja akan berdiri, namun tarikan dibajunya membuat kepalanya menoleh, mendapati tatapan memelas yang dilihatnya saat pertama kali Taehyung meminta tolong untuk diajari dibeberapa hari dia tinggal disini.

"Tidur disini, temani aku. Ku mohon." Suara itu sangat pelan, tapi Jungkook jelas mendengarnya. Tanpa berbicara, Jungkook merangkak ke sisi kasur tepat sebelah Tuannya, membaringkan tubuh lelahnya dan entah mengapa ia memilih untuk mengambil posisi berhadapan dengan Taehyung. Pemuda tan itu mencoba memejamkan mata dan kembali tertidur, namun selang beberapa menit, ia mulai meracau dan berkeringat dingin.

Mendapat dorongan yang entah berasal darimana, Jungkook memeluk tubuh kurus itu begitu erat, membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan tepat disamping telinga Taehyung dan berhasil membuat tuannya tenang dan tak kembali meracau, Jungkook menghela napas lega, sedari tadi dia belum tidur karna mengkhawatirkan sang tuan. Akhirnya, mereka tidur dengan Jungkook yang terus memeluk tuannya.

.

Pagipun tiba dengan keduanya masih tertidur pulas tanpa berniat untuk bangun. Seseorang membuka pintu berwarna jingga setelah tak mendapati orang yang dicarinya dikamar berpintu putih tulang dan hanya mendapati bungkus dvd yang bergambar lorong gelap dan embun mengerikan, dapat dipastikan kalau itu adalah film horror. Wanita bersurai perak itu menahan nafas sejenak ketika melihat orang yang dicarinya tengah tertidur sambil berpelukan dengan seseorang yang diketahuinya butler tersebut dan menghela nafas.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Dengan sengaja, wanita berpakaian santai namun terkesan glamour itu mengetuk pintu yang dibukanya keras-keras. Membuat kedua orang yang tengah menikmati mimpinya masing-masing harus terbangun.

"Menyenangkan sekali, tidur sambil berpelukan." Sindir orang itu dan Taehyung maupun Jungkook yang masih diposisi belum sadar total langsung terduduk dan memegang kepala masing-masing yang terasa berkedut sakit akibat serangan tiba-tiba yang mereka lakukan.

"Ukh." Rintih Taehyung merasakan kepalanya yang terus berdenyut, Jungkook meliriknya, merasa khawatir kalau tuannya mengalami sesuatu yang tak diinginkan. Seseorang yang masih berdiri diambang pintu itu memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kau tak merindukan eommamu?" Tanya seseorang yang ternyata nyonya besar Kim. Taehyung berjengit dan melebarkan matanya saat melihat sosok yang sangat dirindukannya kini berada diambang pintu, memasang wajah datar namun pancaran matanya geli.

"EOMMA!" Jerit Taehyung langsung melomcat dari kasur dan berlari menuju ibunya yang kini memasang senyuman.

"Aku tidak mau dipeluk olehmu, kau beraroma lelaki lain." Tolak Nyonya Kim ketika anak bungsunya akan memeluknya, reflek si bungsu Kim mengendus piyamanya dan memasang wajah protes. Ia merengek ingin memeluk ibunya dan Nyonya Kim tertawa pelan, memeluk anak tersayangnya begitu erat, Taehyung pun membalas pelukan ibunya tak kalah erat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Soeun masih tetap memeluk buah hatinya sembari mengusap lembut rambut halus Taehyung, matanya memandang Jungkook yang ternyata sedaritadi memandanginya.

"Eung! Sangat baik, terlalu baik." Jawab Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya, Soeun terkekeh, anaknya selalu bermanja bila didekatny.

"Ya, eomma bisa melihatnya, terbukti kau lebih memilih terus tidur dengan butlermu daripada orangtuamu yang baru saja tiba." Ledek Soeun, Taehyung sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya tanpa berniat melepaskan pelukan dari tubuh langsing sang ibu, menatap polos wanita yang telah melahirkan dirinya ke dunia ini.

"Appa juga pulang? Jinjja?!" Wanita yang memiliki kemiripan pada kakak Taehyung itu mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Uwah! Daebak!" Taehyung memekik dan melepaskan pelukannya, menggenggam telapak tangan ibunya lalu menariknya menjauh dari kamar sang butler menuju ruang makan saat mendengar teriakan dari salah satu maid untuk sarapan.

Meninggalkan Jungkook yang sedaritadi dihiraukan oleh Taehyung saat pemuda tan itu melihat ibunya. Ia menghela napas dan tersenyum lirih, setengah iri pada tuannya yang memiliki kehidupan yang begitu diidamkannya. Tetapi dia menggelengkan kepala, harus bersyukur dengan kehidupan yang terjadi padanya. Jungkookpun memilih untuk membereskan ranjang dan membersihkan diri.

Di ruang makan, keluarga Kim menyantap sarapan masing-masing dengan perbincangan ringan yang sangat jarang terjadi, mengingat Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim sibuk dengan bisnis mereka yang memiliki cabang dimana-mana. Sesekali terdengar tawa atau hanya kekehan karna lelucon yang Taehyung maupun Soeun lontarkan terdengar lucu maupun tak lucu, mereka tetap tertawa. Soohyun selaku kepala keluarga hanya terkekeh disela makannya mendengar ucapan dari anak maupun istrinya dan Taeri ikut tertawa bahkan hampir tersedak mendengar ledekan ibunya yang membahas tentang Taehyung dan sang butler.

Kim Soeun dan Kim Taehyung, sepasang ibu dan anak yang begitu kompak, mereka adalah biang rusuh dikeluarga Kim, sifat Soeun yang hiperaktif menuruni anak bungsunya, sedangkan Taeri lebih ke sang ayah, dingin, tegas dan datar, namun semua orang mengatakan kalau Taeri lebih dingin dari sang ayah. Untuk masalah wajah, Taeri bisa dibilang duplikat sang ibu, dan Taehyung percampuran dari kedua orang tuanya.

Acara sarapan dengan hidangan utama telah selesai, kini mereka berempat tengah menikmati hidangan penutup dengan hikmat, tak ada niatan untuk memecah keheningan. Sampai Soohyun memilih membuka suara setelah menyesap teh terakhirnya.

"Tolong panggil Jungkook keruanganku." Ujar Soohyun berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi meja makan menuju ruangan yang berada tepat disamping ruangan milik Taeri. Ketiga orang yang masih sibuk memakan puding buatan Kyungsoo itu saling bertatapan, tak mengerti dengan maksud kepala keluarga mereka yang tiba-tiba ingin berbicara dengan seseorang.

Baru saja Taeri akan memanggil Jungkook, Leeteuk sudah lebih dulu mengambil jalannya, berkata kalau dirinya saja yang memanggil. Wanita yang sudah memakai pakaian dinasnya mengangkat bahu tak acuh dan memilih pamit ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan rutinitasnya. Kalau kalian bertanya, kenapa bukan Taehyung? Jawabannya, karna Taehyung sendiri tengah dalam mode 'blank tae', dia sama sekali tidak paham dengan apapun sampai sang ibu menyadarkan dirinya.

"Eomma, untuk apa appa memanggil Jungkook?" Tanya Taehyung berbisik. Mereka masih berada dimeja makan dengan Taehyung yang pindah duduk agar lebih dekat dengan ibunya.

"Sst, urusan orang dewasa." Jawab Soeun mengedikkan bahu dan menyesap teh hijau yang baru dituangkan Sejeong —maid terdekat Taehyung- ke cangkir kesayangannya. Wajah manisnya memberengut, tak terima dengan apa yang ibunya katakan.

"Aku juga dewasa, Eomma."

"A-a, kau belum dewasa."

"Tapi aku lebih tua dari Jungkook."

"Jungkook nampak lebih dewasa darimu, Tae sayang."

"Eomma!"

"Taehyung!"

"Aku sudah dewasa!"

"Kau masih anak-anak, Hyungie~"

"Ish, aku lebih tua dari Jungkook dua tahun!"

"Ya ya ya, Taehyungie yang sok dewasa."

Dan para maid maupun butler disana terkekeh melihat perdebatan ibu dan anak yang sangat jarang terjadi ini. Mereka hanya akan melihat moment ini disaat tuan dan nyonya mereka pulang, tapi itu terjadi sangan lama, ya, semua karna kesibukan tuan Kim dan nyonya Kim yang suka bepergian.

.

.

.

Jungkook termangu di kursi belajarnya, memandang lembaran kertas yang diberikan Tuan besar ketika dirinya dipanggil untuk menghadap sang tuan besar. Ia menghela napas, mengingat perbincangannya yang cukup canggung dengan Soohyun. Semua rumor akan tuan besarnya memang terbukti, aura intimidasinya begitu terasa dan membuat Jungkook merasa tegang, namun beberapa rumor tentang Soohyun tak sesuai kenyataan, Soohyun cukup ramah, terbukti dari cara bicaranya yang santai, bahkan menyapa Jungkook terlebih dahulu sebelum pemuda Jeon itu memberi salam hormat.

Terlepas dari pikirannya, Jungkook mencoba untuk fokus dan menorehkan tinta diatas kertas pertama dan terus begitu sampai lembaran kertas yang ke-lima. Disimpannya kertas-kertas tersebut diatas meja dan akan diberikan beberapa hari setelah ia yakin akan jawaban yang ditulisnya diatas kertas tersebut.

# H? B! #

Libur telah tiba dan Taehyung hanya berdiam diri didepan jendela kamar yang menghadap taman belakang. Semenjak kepergian kedua orangtuanya ke Busan dua hari yang lalu, si bungsu Kim memilih menjadi pendiam. Semua orang dikediaman Kim bersikap biasa saja melihat Taehyung seperti itu, sudah jadi kebiasaan kalau tuan Kim dan nyonya Kim pergi untuk melanjutkan perjalanan bisnis mereka, Kim Taehyung akan jadi pendiam. Tapi Jungkook yang baru beberapa bulan tinggal disana, merasa cemas dengan kondisi sang tuan yang selalu penuh semangat menjadi sosok pendiam.

"Jangan khawatirkan dia," Ujar Leeteuk meletakkan cangkir khusus teh diatas meja makan. Keduanya tengah mengelap cangkir basah yang baru saja dicuci oleh maid yang bertugas mencuci cangkir. Dirinya tak tahan melihat Jungkook yang terus melirik ke lantai atas, tepatnya kamar berpintu putih tulang.

"Aku.. hanya heran." Balas Jungkook kembali fokus pada cangkir yang ditangannya.

"Taehyung memang begitu, nanti juga baikan." Leeteuk menepuk halus punggung butler yang sudah dianggap seperti anaknya sendiri lalu pergi untuk mengurusi hal lain.

Jungkook memilih berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Taehyung, dibukanya kenop pintu berwarna putih tersebut dan membukanya, Taehyung masih disana, duduk dan menatap pemandangan luar jendela. Akan tetapi, suara derit pintu berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Taehyung dari jendela dan pemuda itu tersenyum mendapati sang butler sudah berada didalam kamarnya.

"Hai, Kook." Sapanya ramah, tapi Jungkook tau kalau Taehyung masih dalam kondisi diamnya, terbukti dari matanya yang biasanya ikut tersenyum dan memancarkan kebahagiaan, kini tertutupi oleh kabut yang tidak Jungkook sukai.

"Hm, kau ingin keluar?" Tawar Jungkook mendekati Taehyung yang menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau ingin keluar? Sebentar.." Taehyung balik bertanya dan berdiri, berjalan menuju nakas disamping ranjang dan mengambil barang yang nampak seperti kartu. Berjalan kearah Jungkook dan menyerahkannya pada pemuda tersebut.

"Jika kau mau keluar, bawalah ini." Ucap Taehyung sembari menyodorkan barang yang diambilnya dari nakas, yang ternyata sebuah kartu kredit. Jungkook terdiam dan menggeleng,

"Aku mau mengajakmu keluar, bukan aku yang mau keluar." Balas Jungkook memasang wajah datarnya

"Kalau begitu, keluarlah, aku sedang ingin camilan. Bawa kartu ini dan belikan aku banyak camilan." Pinta Taehyung tetap dengan tangan menyodorkan kartu kredit yang sempat membuatnya diselidiki oleh sang noona. Jungkook menunduk, agak ragu menerima kartu kredit milik tuannya, gemas akan keraguan Jungkook, pemuda Kim itu menarik pergelangan tangan butlernya dan meletakkan kartu tersebut diatas telapak tangan Jungkook yang digenggamnya.

"Sekarang, pergi dan bawakan aku camilan." Suruh Taehyung menunjukkan senyuman manisnya -yang begitu dirindukan Jungkook.

Akhirnya, pemuda Jeon itu menyerah dan mengikuti perintah sang tuan yang memintanya untuk dibelikan camilan. Padahal kalau diingat-ingat, camilan didalam kulkas maupun lemari dapur kediaman Kim tak pernah kosong, selalu terisi penuh.

.

Jungkook baru saja keluar dari supermarket yang cukup jauh dari rumahnya tinggal, kedua tangannya sudah menenteng plastik besar berwarna putih berisikan bermacam-macam camilan yang entah itu akan disukai sang tuan maupun tidak. Ia terus berjalan mendaki jalanan yang sedikit menanjak sembari menggumamkan lagu kesukaannya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar perbincangan yang menarik perhatiannya. Perlahan, tubuhnya merapat pada tembok yang bersebelahan dengan gang sempit, mencoba menguping pembicaraan orang-orang yang ada didalam gang tersebut.

"Malam kamis, aku yakin dia akan keluar."

"Kau yakin dia akan keluar?"

"Kheh, tentu dia keluar. Instingku mengatakan kalau dia akan keluar."

"Siapa targetnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dia selalu menargetkan seseorang yang tidak sesuai dengan perkiraan kita."

"Cih, sialan. Kalau begitu, bagaimana caranya kita tahu dia ada dimana."

"Haha, tenang, aku sudah menyelidikinya sejak lama."

"Oh ya? dimana?"

"Malam ini, pukul 1, berkumpul ditempat yang aku beritahukan."

 _"Kita harus tangkap bloodhair, mati atau hidup."_

Kedua telapak tangannya menggenggam erat tali plastik yang digenggamannya, sorot matanya menajam dan dingin. Perbincangan orang-orang yang tidak diketahuinya, membuatnya kembali waspada. Dengan langkah cepat, Jungkook berjalan ke rumah sang tuan.

oOo

Tepat tengah malam, Jungkook yang memang terbiasa tertidur pada larut malam kini masih terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia masih memikirkan perbincangan yang didengarnya siang tadi, sesekali menghela napas dan bergerak gusar diatas ranjangnya. Tak ingin berlama-lama, kakinya melangkah keluar kamar menuju kamar sang tuan. Dibukanya pintu yang ternyata tak terkunci tersebut dan terdiam sejenak, menyadari jendela sudah terbuka lebar lengkap dengan pemilik kamar yang tidak ada disana.

...

Bugh!

Pukulan itu melayang tepat mengenai rahang seseorang yang tengah bertarung dengan sosok yang terkenal kejam tersebut, terdapat 2 orang yang sudah tersungkur tak berdaya disana. Orang yang terkena pukulan itu mundur beberapa langkah dan terkekeh, sosok didepannya ini memang kuat dan pantas dijuluki 'bloodhair' karna dia mampu menghadapi tiga orang sekaligus meski tubuhnya juga sudah berlumur darahnya sendiri.

Keduanya saling terengah dan si 'bloodhair' menatap awas lawannya yang sama terlukanya seperti dirinya. Mereka kembali bertarung, saling menghajar satu sama lain sampai

"AKH!" Jerit sosok itu dari balik masker putih yang sudah berlumur darah, ia menyentuh perut bagian kirinya dan menyadari kalau sebuah belati yang menusuk diperutnya. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang dimilikinya, sosok yang masih lengkap dengan pakaian khasnya itu berlari menjauh dari orang-orang yang sepertinya sudah mengincarnya sejak lama.

Seseorang yang tadi menusukkan belati saat si 'bloodhair' lengah itu mencoba mengejar sosok yang begitu ingin dilenyapkannya, namun langkahnya terhuyung saat sesuatu memukul tepat ditengkuknya, pandangannya buram dan terjatuh begitu saja. Dan orang yang melakukan hal itu menatap ke depan, memperhatikan sosok yang ditakuti banyak orang itu berlari menuju tempat gelap.

Sosok itu terengah dengan tubuh terduduk dan punggung menyandar ditembok luar rumah kediaman Kim. Meringis menahan sakit disekujur tubuh dan bagian perut kirinya yang tertusuk. Dalam hati mengumpati orang-orang yang sudah mengeroyok dirinya disaat ia sedang tak memiliki target untuk dihajar. Ia terbatuk, dan batuknya mengeluarkan darah yang semakin memperparah kondisi maskernya, karna darah itu merembes dengan sangat cepat. Sosok itu mencoba untuk tetap sadar, dia tak ingin ketahuan siapapun mengenai identitas aslinya, tetapi rasa sakit di perut kirinya tak mampu ditahannya.

Perlahan, pandangannya mengabur dan yang terakhir dia lihat ialah seseorang berpakaian serba hitam beserta topi yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya menunduk dan mengangkat tubuhnya dan sang bloodhair kehilangan kesadarannya sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karna sekali lagi, aku gabisa update cepet. Tiba2 imajinasiku ilang 😭 dan ini aku gatau deh alurnya nyambung ga, bener2 minta maaf kalau makin gajelas dan alur ku percepat. Bismillah, minggu aku update cepat karna udah ada sambungannya. Semoga masih ada yg mau baca ﾟ(ﾟﾉД｀ﾟ)ﾟ


	9. Chapter 9

Hello? Butler!

Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung and Others

Romance And Friendship

Rated T

Yaoi, Typo, Alur ga jelas

By: Park Chan Gyu

Cast milik Tuhan, Agensi dan orang tua mereka

Hanya cerita dari seorang butler yang bekerja di kediaman keluarga Kim yang terkenal kekejamannya.

Warning : mengandung unsur pembullyan, kekerasan dan perkataan tak pantas.

.

.

*Happy Reading*

.

.

.

.

Taehyung membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat, melirik sekeliling, merasa tidak asing dengan tempat ini. Ia meringis pelan saat bergerak, luka tusuk dibagian perut kirinya sangat sakit, belum lagi tubuhnya terasa nyeri.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Suara itu, dia mengenal suara itu. Mata kucingnya hanya bisa melirik, karna lehernya sulit untuk digerakkan. Disampingnya terdapat seorang pemuda berpakaian santai tengah duduk dikursi, wajahnya menampakkan kekhawatiran yang besar namun lega sekaligus saat mengetahui Taehyung sudah sadar. Mata itu mengerjap, dia ingin menjawab tapi ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk membalas perkataan pemuda disampingnya.

"A-ku di-ma-na?" Susah payah Taehyung membuka mulutnya, Jungkook tersenyum memaklumi.

"Diruangan nona Taeri." Jawabnya santai. Taehyung meluruskan pandangannya ke langit atap yang berwarna biru. Ia menghela napas, sekali lagi membebani sang kakak dan yang pasti itu juga membebani Jungkook, butlernya.

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan pandangan Jungkook yang terus memperhatikan wajah pucat tuannya. Disana, berdiri sosok wanita berwajah dingin dan tengah berjalan ke arahnya dan Taehyung.

"Kau sudah sadar? Baguslah." Ucap Taeri yang sudah berdiri disamping Jungkook dan menatap tajam sang adik yang kini balas menatapnya.

"Jungkook, keluarlah sebentar, aku harus melakukan sesuatu padanya." Suruh Taeri tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata sang adik. Taehyung menahan sakit saat menelan ludahnya sendiri, kerongkongannya terasa kering dan begitu menyiksa. Jungkook berdiri dari duduknya dan mengangguk, meninggalkan sepasang adik kakak itu.

"Dia.. sudah mengetahuinya?" Lirih Taehyung setelah Jungkook keluar dari ruangan. Taeri yang sibuk dengan beberapa luka dilengan Taehyung hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Sudah, sepertinya." Jawab Taeri sekenanya, mata itu terpejam sejenak dan kembali terbuka.

"Kenapa.. dia tidak lari?" Tanya Taehyung begitu lemah, Taeri meliriknya sebelum memilih untuk duduk dikursi yang sempat diduduki oleh Jungkook sepanjang malam demi menjaga sang tuan.

"Kau sudah puas? Kalau tidak begini, kau tidak akan berhenti." Bukannya menjawab, Taeri mulai mengeluarkan isi hatinya yang terpendam.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk berhenti, kau bilang akan berhenti, namun kau tetap terus melakukannya." Cerocos Taeri, sebenarnya dia sangat mengkhawatirkan sang adik yang setiap malam keluar untuk menghajar orang-orang yang tak memiliki hati pada para butler yang dianggap budak.

"Maafkan aku." Cicit Taehyung sedikit terengah, karna tiba-tiba rasa sakit dari luka tusuk itu berdenyut. Taeri menghela napas lagi, dirinya juga tidak tahu mengapa Jungkook tak pergi saat mengetahui tuan mudanya adalah seseorang yang ditakuti sekaligus yang selalu diincar oleh banyak orang tersebut.

"Noona." Panggil Taehyung sontak membuat Taeri sadar dari lamunannya, ia menyadari kalau suara Taehyung terdengar parau dan ada sakit yang tak dapat dijelaskan disana.

"Apa dia akan pergi?" Sekali lagi Taehyung bertanya dan Taeri sungguh menyesal mendengar nada itu, sungguh menyayat hati.

"Yah.. aku tidak tau, Jungkook pernah berada dilingkup orang-orang yang kejam, dia kemari untuk mencoba peruntungan agar tak lagi melihat orang-orang yang sama kejamnya dengan majikan lamanya. Kau tau hidupnya—"

"Dan aku lebih mengerikan dari majikannya terdahulu." Lirih Taehyung menatap langit atap dengan pandangan sulit terbaca, bahkan bagi Taeri sendiri.

"Tae.."

"Aku.. ingin sendirian." Ucapnya memaksakan kepalanya untuk menoleh kesamping kiri, Taeri memandangnya dan menunduk sejenak, ada rasa nyeri didadanya melihat sang adik yang begitu rapuh. Dengan terpaksa, Taeri melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan dan membiarkan sang adik sendirian.

Didalam sana, Taehyung mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit yang mendera dirinya. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin pucat dan muram, dadanya terasa sakit, seolah luka tusuk itu berada dijantungnya bukan perut kirinya. Rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya dan luka tusuk itu tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit ketika mengetahui fakta kalau kemungkinan besar Jungkook -butlernya, sudah mengetahui kalau dirinyalah sang 'bloodhair' yang selalu diperbincangkan oleh khalayak. Tak mampu menahannya, sudut mata itu menitikkan air mata.

.

Sekeluarnya Taeri dari ruangannya sendiri, Ia dikejutkan dengan Jungkook yang berdiri disisi pintu luar.

"Astaga, kau membuatku terkejut." Tegur Taeri kembali memasang wajah datarnya setelah bisa mengendalikan jantungnya yang sempat terpacu akibat reaksi terkejutnya. Pemuda itu hanya diam dan menundukkan kepala meminta maaf.

"Nona, bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu?" Taeri mengernyit dan mengangguk,

"Tentu, tanyakan apapun yang ingin kau ketahui."

"Ini masalah tuanku." Ujar Jungkook yang membuat tubuh wanita itu mengejang sejenak sebelum mampu mengendalikannya.

"Kita keruangan appa." Suruh Taeri yang diangguki oleh Jungkook, pemuda itu berjalan ke tempat yang pernah dimasukinya saat dirinya diminta untuk menemui tuan besar pemilik rumah ini.

"Kyungsoo, bawakan minuman dan camilan keruangan coklat." Teriak Taeri pada sosok yang tengah menyibukkan diri menata kue kering yang baru diangkatnya dari oven tersebut. Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh dan sigap menyiapkan apa yang nona mudanya minta dibantu beberapa maid yang kebetulan berada didapur.

Kini tersaji dua cangkir berisi teh yang masih mengepulkan asap dan sepiring kecil berisi kue kering buatan Kyungsoo diatas meja, menjadi teman kedua orang yang masih duduk terdiam, lebih tepatnya menunggu salah satu dari mereka memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta sejak beberapa menit lalu.

"Aku akan langsung ke inti." Ucap Jungkook akhirnya memecah keheningan yang menyesakkan dirinya sendiri. Wanita yang bersandar angkuh pada sofa single merk ternama itu mengangguk, mempertahankan wajah dingin dan juga tatapan datarnya. Meski hatinya berdegup kencang penuh antisipasi dengan apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Jungkook.

"Kenapa, Kim Taehyung menjadi seorang bloodhair" Tanya Jungkook sedikit memberi jeda dipertanyaannya, mata bulatnya menatap serius kearah sosok wanita yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya. Ia dapat melihat wajah itu terkejut sejenak dan kepala itu tertunduk, membuat Jungkook mengernyit tak paham.

"Kau sudah tau?" Taeri membalasnya dengan pertanyaan, nadanya tak lagi dingin dan datar, samar tapi yang dapat Jungkook tangkap, kalau wanita itu terdengar seperti khawatir, entah mengapa.

"Ya." Jawab Jungkook penuh keseriusan, Taeri menegakkan tubuhnya setelah menghela napas dan menunjukkan senyuman pertama yang baru dilihat Jungkook sepanjang dia tinggal dirumah ini.

"Semuanya," Taeri nampak ragu untuk menjawab, tapi dia tidak bisa tidak memberitahu pada Jungkook tentang sang adik sekaligus tuan pemuda didepannya.

"Karna Jongin." Jawab wanita itu, Jungkook membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Nona mudanya bilang apa? Semua karna Jongin? Majikan terdahulu yang kejamnya melebihi majikan sang ayah? Batin Jungkook berkecamuk, tanpa sadar jemarinya mengepal.

"Jongin? Bukankah dia kakak sepupu Taehyung?" Ia merasa heran, seingatnya, Jongin masih memiliki darah dengan keluarga ini. Bahu itu mengedik dan kepalanya menggeleng,

"Ya, kami mungkin bersaudara, tapi watak dan ajaran kami berbanding jauh, Kook." Jawab Taeri menegakkan tubuhnya untuk mengangkat cangkir tehnya yang mulai mendingin dan menyesapnya. Jungkook menatap nona mudanya begitu serius, seolah meminta penjelasan tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Taeri menyadarinya dan meletakkan cangkir tehnya kembali keatas meja dan membalas tatapan Jungkook dengan wajah yang melembut.

Diruangan itu, Taeri menjelaskan segalanya tentang alasan mengapa Taehyung adiknya menjadi seorang bloodhair. Semua berawal dari Jongin yang memiliki seorang butler sebelum Jungkook datang dikehidupan monster tersebut. Butler itu bernama Sanghyuk, seorang pemuda ramah dan periang, walau sering disiksa oleh Jongin, ia tetap nampak secerah matahari dan tak peduli dengan banyak luka lebam disekujur tubuhnya.

Masalah utamanya, dia berteman dengan Taehyung.

...

 _Pertemanan mereka berawal dari Taehyung yang bermain ke rumah kediaman Kim Hee-Nim, tak sengaja melihat Sanghyuk yang tengah mengangkat beberapa barang yang terlihat berat, tak tega melihat orang kesusahan, Taehyungpun berlari kearah Sanghyuk dan membantu pemuda itu._

 _Keduanya semakin dekat dan Taehyung terkadang memprotes pada Jongin karna sering menyiksa si butler yang juga sudah menjadi temannya, membuat kemarahan Jongin pada Sanghyuk bertambah dan itu tidak baik bagi pemuda manis itu._

 _Jongin sangat benci ketika tau keluarganya berteman baik dengan seorang budak, apalagi Taehyung yang merupakan anak dari pamannya -Kim Soohyun- yang begitu dikaguminya. Sanghyuk mendapat hukuman lebih parah dan menyebabkan dirinya sulit berjalan, bahkan menggerakkan tubuhnya barang sedikitpun sangat sulit dan butuh perjuangan._

 _Dan satu hari, ketika Taehyung berniat menemui Sanghyuk untuk mengajaknya kabur dari keluarga Kim Hee-Nim yang keji itu, di depan matanya, terpampang jelas seseorang yang begitu disayanginya sebagai teman tengah dipukuli habis-habisan oleh sang kakak sepupu. Mata tajam itu menatap kearah depan, dimana sang adik berdiri dan memandang tak percaya akan apa yang dirinya lakukan pada budaknya. Ia menyeringai puas,_

 _"Inilah hukuman yang didapat seorang budak yang berani mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan keluarga Kim." Desis Jongin menginjak kepala Sanghyuk yang sudah berlumuran darah akibat pukulan dan tendangan yang selalu mengarah kekepalanya, membuatnya terbentur ke ubin dan beberapa barang berat disana. Tangannya mengambil belati dibalik punggungnya dan langsung menancapkannya ke jantung Sanghyuk dan mencabutnya. Pemuda itu menjerit penuh kesakitan merasakan sesuatu menusuk jantungnya._

 _Disaat itu juga, Taehyung menahan napasnya sejenak dan reflek menjerit kala temannya disiksa dan dibunuh begitu saja. Ia berlari dan sekuat tenaga mendorong Jongin yang tengah tertawa puas saat melihat budaknya yang kurang ajar tengah meregang nyawa, ditambah Taehyung terlihat tersiksa juga melihat teman baiknya sedang diambang kematian._

 _"Sanghyuk-ah." Panggil Taehyung mengangkat kepala berlumuran darah itu dan menangis, tak tega dengan apa yang dilihat didepannya ini. Pemuda didekapannya itu terengah dan mengerang._

 _"Ta..Tae."_

 _"Jangan bicara apapun." Pinta Taehyung mendekap tubuh itu, tak peduli kalau darah pemuda itu menodai pakaian yang dikenakannya._

 _"Kau harus bertahan." Taehyung mencoba mengangkat tubuh itu, namun merasakan gelengan lemah dari Sanghyuk._

 _"Aku..lelah." Susah payah Sanghyuk mengucapkan dua kata itu, Taehyung menggelengkan kepala cepat dan terus terisak. Dekapannya mengerat ketika merasakan tubuh sang sahabat semakin melemah dan nafasnya pun nyaris tak terasa._

 _"Sanghyuk-ah, bertahan lah, bertahan ku mohon." Pekik Taehyung mengguncangkan tubuh yang kini begitu lemah dan tak bernyawa._

 _"ANDWAEE!" Teriak Taehyung menyadari kalau sahabatnya telah meninggal sia-sia._

.

.

Jungkook terdiam, kepalan tangannya menguat setelah mendengarkan cerita Taeri, sekaligus iri pada sosok bernama Sanghyuk yang sempat menjadi teman pertama bagi seorang Taehyung.

"Sejak kapan dia menjadi bloodhair?" Tanya Jungkook, Taeri mengedikkan bahunya dan menumpukan kepalanya pada lengan yang bersandar dilengan sofa.

"Aku tidak tahu, sejak kematian Sanghyuk, mungkin?" Jawab Taeri mengira-ngira. Dia tidak tau tepatnya kapan sang adik menjadi sosok yang kejam ketika malam tiba. Dirinya hanya tau saat satu malam, lebih tepatnya dini hari, ia mendapati adiknya melompati jendela kamar miliknya dengan pakaian yang selalu menjadi perbincangan orang-orang dirumah sakit, terlebih kalangan para perawat yang hobi bergosip. Dari situ, Taeri mulai menyelidiki dan mengetahui fakta kalau sang adiklah dalang dari banyaknya chaebol yang selalu berakhir mengenaskan dipinggir jalan dan berada dirumah sakit untuk mendapat perawatan intensif.

"Anda tidak menghentikannya?" Wanita itu tersentak, baru menyadari kalau dirinya terlarut dalam lamunan akan sang adik.

"Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi dia hanya mengucap janji lisan. Sampai sekarang, dia tetap melakukannya." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis, setelahnya menatap butler sang adik yang tengah memasang wajah bingung.

"Apakah Taehyung seorang alter ego?" Taeri menyesap teh terakhirnya dan terdiam sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dengan tenang, sedangkan Jungkook yang selalu memperhatikan gerak gerik Taeri mengernyit dalam diam.

"Dia menjadi bloodhair dengan kesadaran sepenuhnya. Maksudku, dia melakukannya atas kemauannya sendiri." Jelas Taeri mampu membuat Pemuda Jeon itu terkesiap akan perkataannya.

Jadi, Taehyung menjadi bloodhair atas kemauannya sendiri? Lalu yang selama ini ditemui dan ia jaga, siapa? Taehyung tak kalah kejam dari keluarga Kim yang lain? Tapi kenapa Taehyung nampak seperti malaikat? tiba-tiba pikirannya dipenuhi pertanyaan.

"Kau takut, Jungkook?" Suara itu menyadarkannya dari pikirannya yang menjadi rumit.

"Aku.." Jungkook menggantung jawabannya, terhenti karna tak tau harus menjawab seperti apa Sejujurnya dia tidak takut, sedikitpun.

Bahkan dirinya sendiri yang turun tangan membantu Taehyung dari pengeroyokan yang sudah direncanakan saat pemuda Kim itu menjadi sosok lain yang banyak orang sebut 'bloodhair'.

"Aku tidak takut, aku hanya ingin tau kebenarannya." Kepalanya tertunduk dan jarinya mulai mengait satu sama lain, pertanda dirinya sedang memecahkan segala hal yang ada dipikiran yang berkecamuk. Taeri bisa melihatnya, ada nada gelisah terselip disana.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Tanya Taeri membuat Jungkook terkesiap dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Maaf bila saya lancang, saya tidak sengaja mendengar perbincangan anda dengan seseorang beberapa bulan yang lalu." Jawab Jungkook masih menundukkan kepalanya, andai ia menegakkan kepalanya maka ia akan melihat Taeri yang tengah menahan napas dengan mata terbelalak, sangat terkejut karna butler sang adik sudah tau kalau adiknya seorang 'bloodhair' sejak lama.

"Kau tidak pergi?" Taeri sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan ia bisa melihat tubuh itu mengejang, meski samar.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa pergi."

"Kalau begitu, jangan pergi." Jungkook menegakkan kepalanya dan bersitatap langsung dengan mata Taeri. Nada itu tersirat akan permohonan walau terdengar seperti perintah. Dalam diam, Jungkook mengangguk mantab dan berdiri.

"Terimakasih, saya permisi." Pamitnya membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan itu, meninggalkan Taeri yang akhirnya bisa bernapas lega akan butler adiknya yang tetap bertahan.

...

Bibir tipis itu tersenyum penuh kebahagian, sejak kedatangan Jungkook, Taehyung berubah, banyak perubahan yang banyak dan mengarah hal baik. Mereka berteman sangat baik dengan Taehyung selalu menempel dengan butlernya.

Pun dengan bloodhair yang jarang mencari target untuk dihajar sehingga keadaan rumah sakit nyaris stabil, hanya beberapa chaebol yang dirawat karna masalah mereka sendiri, bukan dengan bloodhair.

Tangan kurus nan pucat itu mengangkat telepon genggam yang berbunyi tak jauh darinya.

"Yeoboseyo."

 **"Bagaimana keadaan Taehyung?"**

"Eomma,"

 **"Bagaimana Taeri?"**

"Dia baik-baik saja, sudah sadar beberapa jam lalu." Taeri bisa mendengar napas lega dan ia tersenyum mengetahui sang ibunda yang sangat mengkhawatirkan si bungsu.

 **"Syukurlah, eomma tidak bisa tidur saat mendengar kabar itu."**

"Jangan khawatir, aku dokternya."

 **"Siapa yang menolongnya? Jungkook?"** Taeri hanya menggumam.

 **"Ah, dia memang bisa diandalkan. Apa dia tidak pergi dari Taehyung?"**

"Eomma, Jungkook sudah tau tentang Taehyung sejak lama dan masih bertahan."

 **"Oh ya?! Waw, dia menakjubkan."** Puji Soeun dari sebrang sana, nadanya penuh keterkejutan dan Taeri terkekeh mendengar reaksi ibunya.

"Eomma, bagaimana dengan Appa?"

 **"Appamu? Dia menyuruh eomma menghubungimu setelah kabar itu masuk ketelinga kami."** Yang disana memberi jeda.

 **"Appa sangat marah dan menyuruh menyelidiki siapa dalangnya— Oh Taeri, eomma banyak urusan. Sampaikan salam eomma untuk malaikatnya Taehyung, ne?"** Dan sambungan itu terputus dengan pihak yang menelepon lebih dulu memutuskannya. Taeri terdiam dan menaruh gagang telepon ditempatnya.

Ayah dan ibunya mungkin sibuk dalam hal bisnis dan beberapa hal lainnya, tapi yang perlu diketahui, mereka masih berperan menjadi sosok orang tua. Keduanya selalu memperhatikan perkembangan kedua anak mereka. Dan juga, mengetahui kalau anak bungsu mereka adalah seorang bloodhair.

Bukan mereka diam saja saat mengetahui akan sang anak yang menjadi sosok yang cukup ditakuti banyak orang. Tetapi mereka tak bisa menghentikannya, berbagai upaya dilakukan tapi dasarnya Taehyung keras kepala, dia tetap melakukan hal mengerikan itu tak peduli kalau bahaya terus mengintainya.

# H? B! #

Taehyung termenung dalam lamunannya diatas ranjang yang digunakan untuk merawatnya diruangan khusus milik sang kakak. Ia tak tau harus melakukan apa, hanya merasa takut. Takut akan kehilangan seseorang yang disayanginya sama seperti beberapa tahun silam. Meski bukan dalam artian kehilangan karna kematian, tapi kehilangan karna ditinggalkan. Jemarinya merayap menuju dada kirinya dan meremas bagian yang terasa nyeri tanpa dia tau penyebabnya.

Ceklek!

Suara pintu membuatnya menoleh dan segera menyingkirkan tangannya yang berada didada. Tersenyum manis saat mengetahui siapa yang membuka pintu.

"Sudah membaik?" Taehyung mengangguk, masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

Orang itu duduk pada kursi yang tersedia disamping ranjang. Menatap pemuda Kim itu penuh kekhawatiran sekaligus lega. Tuan mudanya sudah bisa tersenyun dan wajah pucat itu sudah sedikit berkurang dengan rona menjalar disekitar wajahnya.

"Apa masih terasa nyeri?" Tanya Jungkook yang hanya diangguki,

"Sedikit, noona bilang jangan terlalu banyak bergerak atau lukanya bisa terbuka." Jawab Taehyung masih terdengar lemah.

"Sudah makan?"

"Sudah."

"Minum obat?"

"Sudah."

Jungkook terkekeh dengan jawaban cepat yang Taehyung lontarkan.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan ketika Jungkook berkunjung keruangan itu, dia pasti menanyakan beberapa hal dan mengajak tuan mudanya mengobrol untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan yang Taehyung rasakan karna belum boleh keluar sebelum dirinya sembuh.

"Jungkook, kau akan masuk universitas mana?"

Taehyung membuka topik terdahulu dan Jungkook menatapnya dengan tatapan geli saat melihat raut antusias tuannya.

"Aku tidak tau, itu masih sangat lama."

"Kalau aku mau masuk Hanyang University." Jungkook melihatnya, ada keseriusan terpancar walau samar.

"Tempat Seokjin hyung kuliah?"

"Tempat Yoongi hyung juga." Selanya, pemuda bergigi kelinci itu menunduk dan terkekeh.

"Yak, kau meremehkan aku ya?" Seru Taehyung memukul main-main lengan berotot itu. Kepala itu menggeleng, mencoba menahan tawanya yang sulit, karna demi Tuhan, tuannya yang sedang memasang wajah kesal itu sudah menjadi favoritnya sejak pertama kali melihatnya.

"Tidak, kalau kau mau belajar giat pasti masuk." Jawab Jungkook tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya kala Taehyung memberengut.

"Lalu kau mau masuk mana, Jeon bodoh?" Taehyung mengulang pertanyaan yang menjadi awal topik yang disesali oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Yang pasti, aku tidak akan satu universitas denganmu." Jawab Jungkook meledek dan dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya, Taehyung terus memukuli Jungkook sambil mengumpat, membuat sang empunya tertawa keras.

Keduanya kembali mengobrol dan bercanda seperti biasanya. Yang tidak diketahui, kadang keduanya memancarkan perasaan masing-masing tanpa mereka sendiri sadari.

-..-

Tak terasa, libur semester telah usai. Aktivitas anak-anak berstatus pelajar kembali lagi. Dan Taehyung merutuki liburan yang dihabiskan diruangan milik sang kakak. Tak terlalu buruk sebenarnya, karna ditemani butler yang setia dan selalu ada disampingnya. Tapi tetap saja, ia tak merasakan liburan seperti anak lainnya.

Langkahnya mantab melewati lorong sekolah menuju mading tempat dimana deretan nama sesuai kelas terpampang disana. Ia tak ditemani Jungkook kali ini, pemuda berambut mangkuk itu kesiangan dan memaksa Jungkook lebih dulu berangkat.

"Hey Tae-ku sayang." Sapa seseorang dengan seenaknya merangkul pundak sempit itu dengan lengan pendek pemuda berambut oranye.

Taehyung mengernyit, menyadari kalau ada yang berbeda dari sang teman yang tak dikunjungi maupun mengunjunginya selama liburan. Lalu teringat, selama liburan ia mendapat penjagaan ketat, hanya Taeri dan Jungkook yang boleh masuk keruangan tempatnya berada.

"Kau mewarnai rambutmu." Ujar Taehyung yang membuat pemilik rambut itu menyentuh helaian rambutnya dan tersenyum sumringah.

"Bagus kan?" Taehyung hanya mengangkat bahu dan melirik sahabatnya.

"Pipimu juga tirus, terlihat aneh." Pemuda Park itu memutar bola matanya malas, Kim Taehyung dan hobi komentarnya adalah perpaduan yang sempurna.

"Aku diet. Ck! Kan aku sudah memberitahumu, bodoh." Lalu, selanjutnya Jimin sangat ingin memukul kepala sempit temannya ini. Taehyung malah memasang wajah polosnya dan mengerjapkan mata kucingnya lucu.

"Demi Tuhan, Taehyung, aku ingin membakarmu didalam tong sampah depan rumahku!" Sembur Jimin yang hanya dibalas tawa renyah dari belah bibir tebal itu.

Akhirnya, keduanya berjalan menuju mading berada dan sesekali saling melempar umpatan dan kembali tertawa.

"Wah, apa-apaan kau ada dikelas E." Cemooh Jimin setelah mencari namanya dideretan nama yang tertera dilembaran kertas yang tertata dan menempel dimading. Taehyung mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau juga dikelas E. Kau pasti belajar giat sekali." Ejek Taehyung langsung meringis kesakitan mendapati siku lengan kanan Jimin menyikut main-main area perutnya.

"Sialan. Kau juga belajar dengan giat kan." Balas Jimin tak menyadari kalau sahabatnya tengah menggertakkan giginya demi menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya.

Sama sekali tak sadar ada sepasang mata menatap keduanya dari jauh dan menyeringai puas. Seolah menemukan mangsa yang sudah dicarinya sejak lama. Kondisi di area mading itu sepi, hanya Jimin dan Taehyung yang tersisa, sedangkan murid lain telah sibuk memasuki kelas mereka susai dengan pengumuman dimading.

...

Kelas ini tak nyaman baginya, sungguh, dirinya terbiasa dengan orang-orang biasa dikelasnya yang mengucilkan dirinya. Tidak seperti tempat ini, dimana banyak mata memandangnya penuh kebencian, mencemooh dirinya yang masuk dalam kelas yang salah, dan ada beberapa yang mencoba bersikap ramah padanya walau akhirnya mereka ditegur oleh anak lain yang tidak menyukai keberadaan Jungkook dikelas A.

Ya, sejak kedatangannya disekolah setelah libur panjang. Tempat yang pertama kali di datangi adalah mading. Disana, sudah banyak murid mengerubungi mading, membuatnya agak kesulitan untuk mencari namanya yang tertera dikelas yang sudah ia tebak dimana kelasnya. Kelas 3-C. Tapi ia tak menemukan namanya dideretan kertas itu sampai tak sadar langkahnya maju, mendesak orang-orang yang perlahan juga memberi ruang untuknya. Mereka menatap tak suka, tapi tak melakukan apapun, ingatan tentang Jungkook yang menghajar preman sekolah membuat mereka diam.

Jungkook membelalakkan matanya tak percaya mengetahui namanya berada diangka teratas pada deretan nama untuk kelas A, bukan kelas C. Pikirannya melayang, mengingat-ingat perbincangannya bersama Taehyung mengenai kelas. Apakah ini kerjaan tuan mudanya? batin Jungkook tak sadar mengusap helaian rambutnya yang mampu membuat beberapa murid yang sengaja meliriknya terpesona.

Disebuah tempat yang sempit dan pencahayaan remang, terdapat beberapa orang telah berkumpul untuk membuat sebuah rencana.

Seseorang duduk dengan angkuh dikursi kebanggaannya, didepannya terdapat beberapa orang suruhannya.

"Dapatkan dia, hajar sampai tidak bisa bergerak." Suruh orang itu menatap tajam orang-orang didepannya, mereka mengangguk dan salah satu dari mereka mengambil sebuah foto yang tuannya letakkan diatas meja.

"Tapi tuan," Seseorang bertubuh berotot yang memegang lembar foto berukuran 4R itu meragu, pasalnya sosok yang ada digambar ini cukup berpengaruh.

Brak! Kepalan tangan itu menggebrak meja penuh emosi.

"Kubilang, hajar dia dan bawa kemari-"

"Hidup-hidup." Desis lelaki itu menatap geram pada budak didepannya. Orang-orang itu mengangguk patuh dan segera membubarkan diri untuk menemukan seseorang yang ada didalam gambar tersebut.

Lelaki itu menyandar pada sandaran kursi sembari tersenyum lebar, tertawa puas akan bayangannya ketika 'pemuda' itu berada didepannya tak berdaya.

 _ **"Aku akan membunuhmu, Kim Taehyung."**_

Ditempat lain, terdapat empat orang lelaki yang tengah berkumpul diruangan yang elegan dan besar.

"Hidup Taehyung terancam." Ucap seseorang setelah menyeruput jusnya dari sedotan digelas panjang.

"Jongin sedang mengincarnya." Sahut seseorang berwajah datar yang duduk tepat pada sosok berambut oranye yang tadi membuka perbincangan.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya sosok yang sibuk menata camilan dimeja diruangan milik tuan mudanya.

"Jungkook." Gumam pemilik ruangan yang sedaritadi terdiam dan sibuk dengan pemikirannya.

Semua mata tertuju padanya, nampak tak paham dengan masuk pemuda bermarga Kim berotak jenius tersebut. Pemuda itu menyadari kalau dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian, dengan helaan napas, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mata sipitnya membalas tatapan ketiga orang didepannya.

"Biarkan Jungkook yang melakukannya, dia yang berhak melindungi Taehyung." Jelas pemuda itu langsung mengurut pangkal hidungnya frustasi kedapatan kalau tiga orang didepannya mengernyit, seolah masih tak paham.

"Maksudmu, kita tidak berhak melindungi Taehyung?" Hardik sosok bermata lebih sipit dari pemuda Kim itu.

"Bukan begitu."

"Lalu?"

"Kita diam dan tetap mengawasi. Jika lengah, kita singkirkan mereka." Desis sosok itu tersenyum separuh, menampilkan dimplenya yang menjadi pesona tersendiri.

Ketiga orang itu mengangguk dan keadaan hening, mereka terlalu fokus dengan pikiran masing-masing.

-H? B!-

Beberapa hari berlalu dengan cepat, kehidupan Taehyung masih cukup tenang bersama sang butler dan kakaknya. Ia tak terlalu memikirkan para pelaku pengeroyokan dirinya malam itu, dirinya berpikir kalau ini teguran dari Tuhan agar dirinya berhenti menjadi sosok mengerikan yang bisa saja membuat Jungkook pergi menjauhinya.

Tapi, dengan cerobohnya Taehyung pergi ke sebuah tempat yang ingin didatanginya tanpa ditemani oleh Jungkook. Ia merasa tak perlu ditemani karna dirinya sendiri baik-baik saja. Kebetulan juga, Jungkook sibuk membantu butler senior dirumahnya, jadi Taehyung membiarkan dirinya yang masih belum sembuh total akan luka tusuk diperut kirinya bepergian tanpa pengawalan.

Hari ini adalah peringatan kematian Sanghyuk dan Taehyung mendatangi pemakaman keluarganya yang juga sebagai tempat terakhir teman baiknya. Tangannya menaruh sebuket bunga lily putih yang menjadi bunga favorit sahabatnya. Ia menatap batu nisan tersebut dan tersenyum lirih.

"Beristirahatlah yang tenang, Hyuk-ah." Lirih Taehyung setelah melakukan doa didalam hatinya.

.

Seharusnya, Taehyung mengajak Jungkook menemaninya ke pemakaman Sanghyuk. Seharusnya dia bisa memaksa si butler, mengingat Jungkook pasti menuruti perintahnya. Seharusnya Taehyung tak mengambil jalanan yang sepi hanya karna ingin menenangkan perasaannya yang campur aduk. Ya, semua hanya seharusnya.

Karna ditempat ini, tiba-tiba ada beberapa pria bertubuh kekar dan beberapa orang yang dikenalinya, kini berjalan kearahnya. Ia berbalik mencoba melarikan diri, dan adrenalinnya terpacu cepat saat mendapati ada lima orang dengan seorang pemuda berdiri didepan mereka sambil menunjukkan seringai yang membuat Taehyung merinding.

"Hallo.."

"Bloodhair?" Sapa pemuda itu begitu tenang, membuat pemuda berwajah manis itu mengejang dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari pelipisnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, dimana ada beberapa orang yang masih disana. Ia terkepung dan parahnya lagi, identitas yang selalu ditutupinya diketahui oleh orang-orang yang mengelilinginya.

"Jongin.." Gumam Taehyung merinding ketakutan. Sebab yang ada didepannya adalah kakak sepupunya, seseorang yang membunuh Sanghyuk dengan kejam sekaligus orang yang tak bisa dikalahi.

Bagaimana bisa? Karna Taehyung menargetkan Jongin menjadi yang pertama sejak dirinya berubah sebagai bloodhair dimalam hari dan dia kalah telak dengan dirinya yang terluka parah, sedangkan Jongin hanya terluka sedikit.

"Jongin hyung, Taehyung." Ucap Jongin tenang, namun penuh intimidasi. Taehyung menggertakkan giginya, tangannya mengepal erat dan tatapannya penuh kebencian. Pemuda di depan sana hanya memasang senyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Bugh!

"Akh!" Jerit Taehyung saat sebuah pukulan dari benda keras menghantam perut bagian kirinya, ia langsung berlutut dan memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit. Pukulan itu bukan pukulan ringan, tapi pukulan sekuat tenaga. Ditambah pukulan dikedua betisnya.

Suara sepatu yang melangkah mantab ke arahnya membuat kepala itu mendongak, mendapati kakak sepupunya hanya berjarak 1 meter dari tempatnya berlutut. Ia mendesis penuh kesakitan juga kebencian yang memenuhi hatinya.

"Seret dia ke gudang rumahku, aku ingin memenggal kepalanya dan memajangnya dipintu utama." Titah Jongin bernada dingin. Mata kucing itu melebar dan seketika tubuhnya menggigil mendengar perkataan Jongin.

Selanjutnya, Taehyung diseret paksa menuju mobil yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Pemuda itu memberontak dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, tak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang mendera dirinya.

Geram dengan pemberontakan dan teriakan yang dilakukan pemuda Kim itu, salah seorang yang sempat menjadi korban kekejaman bloodhair berjalan kearahnya dan langsung mencekik sangat kuat.

"Kau pantas mati tersiksa." Geram pemuda masih mencekik dan sang objek pencekikan itu kesakitan dan sulit bernapas, dirinya nyaris kehilangan kesadaran sebelum suara gaduh yang membuat cekikan dilehernya terlepas dan Taehyung segera menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. Seseorang yang mencekiknya sudah berlari menuju ke arah kegaduhan tersebut.

"Keparat. Ada pengganggu, cepat bawa Taehyung kerumah tuan Jongin." Perintah seseorang yang berlari kearah dua pria berotot yang sedikit kesulitan memasuki Taehyung kedalam mobil, karna pemuda itu masih tetap memberontak.

Kedua orang itu mengangguk dan setelah berhasil memasukkan Taehyung kedalam mobil dengan paksa dan segera menaiki mobil. Mobil itu melaju cepat menajuhi tempat perkara, dengan kesadaran yang tersisa dan sedikit tenaga, Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Penasaran dengan kegaduhan yang ada disana. Tapi dia tidak bisa melihat apapun, mobil itu melaju sangat cepat, seolah tak peduli akan nyawa mereka yang bisa terancam kalau tidak hati-hati dalam mengendarai.

Mobil itu berhenti didepan gerbang samping rumah besar yang Taehyung ketahui kalau rumah didepannya milik kakak sang ayah. Kembali, secara paksa Taehyung diseret keluar mobil dan dibawa memasuki gerbang menuju gudang terpisah yang menghadap gerbang samping.

Tubuh itu dihempaskan tanpa perasaan ke ubin dingin dan keras. Belah bibirnya mengeluarkan ringisan tak tertahan ketika menyadari kalau ada luka baru di kakinya. Tapi dia memaksakan diri untuk berdiri dan mencapai pintu yang sudah ditutup dan dikunci dari luar. Tangannya menggedor pintu itu dan berteriak, berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya.

Sampai Taehyung merasa kalau yang dilakukannya sia-sia. Takkan ada yang mau menolongnya, meski dia salah satu keturunan keluarga Kim yang tersohor dan dihormati. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada pintu. Mungkin dia memang terkena karma akibat ulahnya yang lalu.

Taehyung baru saja akan terpejam, namun suara diluar sana membuatnya membuka mata waspada. Takut kalau yang membuka mata nanti adalah Jongin. Nyawanya terancam dan mati mengenaskan bila itu adalah Jongin.

.

Taeri sibuk mengotak atik pintu gudang tersebut setelah menghajar kedua orang yang nampak seperti bodyguard dengan mudah. Dia begitu mengkhawatirkan adiknya, pasti saat ini adiknya sedang meringkuk ketakutan.

Cklek!

Wanita itu menghela napas ketika pintunya terbuka dengan mudah. Ia menatap penuh kelegaan ke sosok pemuda yang begitu disayangi dan memiliki satu darah dengannya.

"Noona.." Lirik sosok itu mencoba berdiri dan berjalan menuju sang kakak.

"Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja." Gumam Taeri memeluk erat tubuh ringkih adiknya, Taehyung membalas pelukan kakak perempuannya. Taehyung tidak sadar kalau pakaian Taeri terdapat banyak darah, entah darah itu milik siapa.

Ditempat dimana Taehyung diculik, beberapa orang telah tergeletak dengan tubuh yang nyaris dipenuhi darah. Terdapat tiga orang yang terengah dan noda darah mengotori pakaian mereka. Salah seorang dari mereka mengusap darah dipipinya yang terkena cipratan saat ia sengaja menyikut uluh hati lawannya.

"Bereskan semuanya, aku jijik melihat mereka." Ucap sosok itu masih membersihkan noda darah diwajahnya. Seseorang yang memiliki tubuh lebih pendek dari kedua orang itu menghela napas, mengumpati orang-orang berbadan besar yang membuat jemarinya kemerahan, terlihat memar. Tangannya diusapkan pada kain baju yang kenakannya dan mengambil ponsel.

"Hei, aku ada di gangnam distrik tiga, jalanan sepi."

"Cari saja, sialan. bereskan yang ada dijalanan ini. Cepat." Dan langsung mematikan sambungan secara sepihak lalu memasukkan ponsel pintarnya kedalam saku celana.

"Ayo pulang, Taehyung pasti sudah ditangan Taeri noona." Ajak seseorang berambut oranye itu melangkah pergi yang diikuti seorang pemuda berambut hitam jingga.

Namun langkahnya terhenti, kepala itu menoleh, mendapati seseorang yang lebih muda dari mereka berdua masih terdiam memandangi seseorang yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya diatas aspal dengan telapak tangan mengepal penuh emosi dan pancaran dimatanya penuh emosi. Ia bergidik membayangkan bagaimana pemuda bersurai hitam itu menghajar penuh emosi pada pemuda yang memiliki tali saudara dengannya.

Jeon Jungkook lah yang menumbangkan seorang Kim Jongin sendirian. Membuat pemuda yang selalu menyiksanya tanpa ampun memohon belas kasihan. Karna demi apapun, Jungkook menghajar pemuda itu dengan mudah, tanpa kesulitan berarti. Dia mampu mengalahkan Kim Jongin yang bahkan seorang bloodhair pun tak mampu menghadapinya.

"Jungkook." Panggil Namjoon, pemuda itu menoleh kearah kakak sepupu Taehyung yang diam-diam sangat jago berkelahi itu.

"Ayo pulang." Ajaknya, Jungkook mengangguk dan berjalan tenang menyusul Namjoon dan Jimin yang hampir sampai di mobil milik Namjoon yang terparkir tak jauh.

.

Tak berselang lama dari kepergian ketiga orang pemuda itu, tibalah beberapa ambulance dan polisi. Mereka datang karna perintah Park Jimin. Mereka tercengang mendapati beberapa orang tergeletak penuh darah dijalanan sepi tersebut.

Dengan cekatan, orang-orang itu mengangkut semua oranga yang penuh luka kedalam ambulance, lalu membawa mereka ke rumah sakit.

Yang lebih mengejutkan sebenarnya adalah ketika mereka mendapati Seorang Kim Jongin, juga terbaring tak berdaya diatas aspal.

Semua orang tau, kalau Kim Jongin sangat kejam dan sulit dikalahkan. Kalau begitu, siapa yang bisa mengalahkan seorang Kim Jongin sampai sekarat itu? Pikir mereka kalut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Yass, update cepat nih huee aku tuh mau jawab review kalian, tpi maaf gabisa dibales satu2 😣 Taehyung bukan berkepribadian ganda lho ya, buat yg nanya hehe.. terus, yg nanyain surat/? dijawabnya pas ending 😆 sebentar lagi ending sih, jdi ya.. segitu aja.

makasih yang masih mau baca dan review, gyu sayang kalian ❤


	10. Chapter 10

Hello? Butler!

Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung and Others

Romance And Friendship

Rated T

Yaoi, Typo, Alur ga jelas

By: Park Chan Gyu

Cast milik Tuhan, Agensi dan orang tua mereka

Hanya cerita dari seorang butler yang bekerja di kediaman keluarga Kim yang terkenal kekejamannya.

Warning : mengandung unsur pembullyan, kekerasan dan perkataan tak pantas.

.

.

*Happy Reading*

.

.

.

.

Sehari sebelum Taehyung diculik, salah seorang yang menyamar menjadi salah satu bagian orang-orang dikelompok Jongin itu memberitahu rencana penangkapan Taehyung. Dia mengatakan kalau kelompok Jongin masih mengintai pemuda itu dan mencari cela untuk menangkap sekaligus memusnahkannya.

Saat itu juga, penjagaan pada Taehyung diperketat tanpa sepengetahuan si empu dan butlernya. Namjoon lah yang menggerakkan seorang mata-mata untuk masuk kelingkup Jongin. Karna ia tau, pemuda yang merupakan sepupunya itu sangat terobsesi pada bloodhair.

Mereka selalu siap kalau Jongin beserta orang-orangnya menemukan Taehyung. Namun, mereka tidak tau kapan itu dilakukan. Ketika orang kepercayaan Namjoon memberitahu segala yang didengarnya pada pemuda itu, mereka membuat rencana. Tiba-tiba segala perkiraan yang telah dibuat sematang mungkin, hancur. Disebabkan, Jongin yang memilih mengikuti Taehyung ketika anak itu lengah dan tanpa penjagaan ketat seperti biasanya.

Siapapun tak ada yang mengira kalau Jongin akan terjun langsung mengikuti Taehyung bersama kawanannya. Saat itu, orang-orang yang biasa menjaga Taehyung dari jauh tengah ikut berunding dikediaman Namjoon. Juga Jungkook yang disibukkan membantu Leeteuk.

Mereka kecolongan dan berubah panik setelah mendapati kabar dari mata-mata yang mengatakan Jongin dan orang-orangnya berada disekeliling Taehyung untuk mengambil dan membasminya. Segera, kelompok Namjoon bergegas menuju lokasi yang diberitahukan mata-mata itu menggunakan mobil dan melaju secepat yang bisa. Dalam perjalanan, Jimin menghubungi Jungkook untuk menyuruh ke lokasi yang diberitahukan.

Jangan tanya Jimin mendapat nomor Jungkook darimana, ia biasa mencuri ponsel Taehyung diam-diam untuk memeriksanya saat mereka bersama. Sedangkan Namjoon menghubungi kakak sepupu yang merupakan kakak kandung Taehyung.

Kesialan sedikit menimpa mereka karna sesampainya ditempat kejadian, Taehyung sudah digeret secara paksa ke dalam mobil dan dibawa ke tempat yang mereka sudah ketahui dari sang mata-mata. Tapi merekapun beruntung karna Jongin dan kawan-kawannya belum pergi dari sana. Segera saja kelompok yang dikepalai Namjoon berlari dan menghajar orang-orang kakak sepupunya tanpa ampun.

Kegaduhan terjadi, kedua kelompok saling bentrok. Saat ada kesempatan, Jongin mencoba untuk kabur karna peluang menangnya sangat tipis dilihat dari beberapa orangnya yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya diatas aspal panas. Namun dihalangi oleh Jungkook yang sedaritadi memperhatikan Jongin layaknya mangsa yang sudah diintainya sejak lama dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk melahapnya habis.

Keduanya bertarung hebat, orang-orang di kelompok Namjoon terdiam kala melihat pertarungan antara Jongin dan Jungkook. Bahkan Jimin menelan ludahnya ngeri memandang Jungkook yang tanpa ampun membalas pukulan maupun tendangan yang dilayangkan oleh Jongin.

Sedangkan Taeri, wanita itu sudah mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan penuh setelah menghajar dua orang lelaki bertubuh kekar yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia mengumpat dalam hati, orang-orang itu membuat dirinya kehilangan mobil yang membawa sang adik.

\- Hello? Butler! -

Dan disinilah Taehyung berada. Dikamarnya sendiri ditemani sang kakak yang telah berganti pakaian. Pemuda bersurai _light brown_ itu terus memeluk tubuh kakaknya seolah tak ingin melepaskanya, ia juga terus menangis.

Taeri mengusap punggung penuh kelembutan. Sesekali membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan, tapi bukannya membaik, Taehyung semakin mengeraskan tangisannya ditambah sesegukan yang mengiris hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Tae, ada yang sakit?" Tanya Taeri sudah yang ke-lima kali, namun ia tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun selain tangisan yang keluar dari bibir tebal itu.

Cklek!

Pintu kamar terbuka, Taeri mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu. Disana ada Jungkook yang memasuki kamar dan kembali menutup pintu, menghampiri adik kakak itu. Saat Jungkook berdiri dibelakang Taeri, wanita cantik itu memilih melepaskan pelukannya pada sang adik. Taehyung mengencangkan tangisannya saat dirasa dekapan hangat sang kakak terlepas.

"Jung.. hiks.. Kook." Pemuda Kim itu akhirnya membuka mulut meski air mata terus mengalir. Ia memeluk pinggang Jungkook seerat mungkin dan membenamkan wajahnya diperut berotot milik Jungkook. Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dalam keadaan pemuda tampan itu berdiri didepannya.

Taeri terkejut, dirinya tadi mencoba mengajak Taehyung berbicara tapi anak itu enggan membalas. Dan ketika Jungkook datang tanpa berbicara, adiknya memanggil butlernya. Wanita itu mendengus separuh kesal, tapi juga lega.

"Aku disini, jangan takut." Ucap Jungkook lembut sembari mengusap rambut belakang tuannya.

"Jongin.. akan memenggal kepalaku." Lirih Taehyung disela tangisannya yang sedikit mereda.

"Tidak ada yang akan memenggal kepalamu, Tae."

"T-tapi.. hiks.. aku takut, mereka akan membunuhku, Kook." Jungkook sedikit membungkuk guna mengusap punggung Taehyung untuk menenangkan tuannya yang masih dalam keadaan syok berat.

"Aku disini, aku akan melindungimu dengan tubuhku. Jangan menangis lagi, semua akan baik-baik saja." Dan kalimat itu berhasil membuat Taehyung sepenuhnya menghentikan tangisannya yang tersisa hanya segukan pelan dari belah bibir itu.

Pelukan itu merenggang, Jungkook mengambil kesempatan untuk mengangkat dagu tuannya dan menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang tersisa diwajah manis milik sang tuan menggunakan ibu jarinya. Mata kucingnya terpejam menikmati usapan lembut yang berasal dari jemari butlernya.

"Giliran dengan Jungkook saja langsung diam." Sindir Taeri yang masih berada diruangan itu.

Kedua orang yang baru menyadari Taeri yang masih satu ruangan dengan mereka terkejut dan menjauh dari tubuh masing-masing dengan rona menjalar dikedua pipi mereka.

Wanita bersurai panjang itu terkekeh dan memilih keluar kamar adiknya. Ia juga merasa lega melihat adiknya lebih baik saat bersama Jungkook. 'Kim Taehyung sudah mulai bergantung pada seseorang.' Batin Taeri dan bibir tipis itu tersenyum. Dirinya akan membiarkan sang adik bersama sang butler.

.

"Akh!" Pekik seorang wanita tak mampu menahan rasa perih dipergelangan tangannya yang tengah diobati.

"Anda tidak pernah berkelahi, tapi memaksakan diri." Ucap sosok pria berumur yang kini tengah membalut luka dipergelangan wanita itu dengan perban.

"Ash, pelan-pelan Ahjussi." Geram Taeri menahan sakit saat butler setia keluarganya dengan sengaja menekan luka yang sudah diperban tersebut saat mempererat balutan perban dengan plester.

Leeteuk menghela napas setelah selesai mengobati nona mudanya. Wanita itu juga sudah pergi karna mendapat panggilan dari rumah sakit, tempatnya bekerja.

Seingatnya, Kim Taeri tak pernah berkelahi, dia selalu menghindar setiap kali dipancing. Wanita dingin itu memang menguasai beberapa seni beladiri seperti sang adik karna keduanya dilatih langsung oleh sang ayah saat masih kecil.

Demi sang adik, Taeri membiarkan dirinya menghajar habis orang-orang yang menghalangi dirinya dan menyakiti sang adik.

...

Yakin kalau Taehyung sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya, Jungkook mencoba melepaskan pelukan dari tuannya. Dirinya berniat kembali kekamar untuk beristirahat tapi gerakannya tertahan, sesuatu menarik ujung kaos yang dikenakannya.

"Jangan pergi." Lirih Taehyung menatap netra kelam itu dengan tatapan memohon.

"Temani aku." Tambahnya semakin membuat Jungkook tak tega untuk meninggalkan pemuda ini sendirian.

"Baiklah, aku akan disini." Jawab Jungkook dan pemuda Kim itu segera membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya dan memberi ruang untuk butlernya.

Mereka berdua berbaring diatas ranjang milik Taehyung dan saling berhadapan. Diam-diam Jungkook memandangi wajah tuannya yang kini menunduk entah sudah tidur atau belum. Pemuda itu menghela napas dan entah dorongan darimana ia mendekap tubuh kurus itu, memberi kehangatan dari suhu tubuhnya. Dia hanya ingin sang tuan merasa aman dan tidur dengan nyenyak.

Tanpa disadari Jungkook, rupanya pemuda dalam dekapannya belum terlelap. Pemuda yang kini memejamkan mata akan kenyamanan yang tubuhnya dapatkan dari pelukan sang butler itu masih memikirkan banyak hal dikepala kecilnya. Terlalu lelah berpikir, Taehyungpun memilih untuk tidur. Menyusul Jungkook yang sudah tertidur pulas sejak pemuda itu memeluk Taehyung.

#..#

Keesokan harinya, Taehyung terbangun dalam keadaan hanya sendirian dikamarnya. Dengan cepat tubuh kurus itu terduduk dan kakinya menapak ke lantai dingin lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Tangannya sudah meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya, berniat mencari Jungkook yang pasti sedang melakukan sesuatu diluar sana.

Mata kucingnya melebar kala melihat kira-kira 4 orang berkumpul didepan pintunya dan orang-orang itu menyapa Taehyung yang masih dalam mode 'blank Tae'nya. Niatan mencari Jungkook gagal karna orang-orang terdekatnya memaksa untuk masuk kekamar dan menduduki bangku yang tersedia dikamar tersebut.

"Jadi kalian sudah tau?" Ke-empat kepala itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kepala Taehyung menunduk, dia duduk di sofa single sedangkan ke-empat orang didepannya duduk di kedua sofa yang terpisah diantara meja, menatap pemuda Kim dengan intens. Dirinya merasa seperti diintimidasi, padahal itu hanya perasaan saja.

"Namjoon hyung lebih dulu menyadarinya." Jawab Jimin dengan mulut penuh camilan yang dibawa oleh Seokjin untuk menjenguk Taehyung. Sebuah telapak tangan menepuk mulut yang sibuk mengunyah itu membuat Jimin nyaris tersedak dan cepat menelan makanan yang tengah dikunyahnya.

"Telan dulu." Tegur Yoongi melirik tajam ke sang tuannya yang memasang wajah tanpa dosa. Ingin rasanya Yoongi memukul wajah itu kalau tidak ingat mereka ada dimana sekarang.

Kepala pemuda Kim itu sedikit menegak untuk melirik orang-orang didepannya dan kembali menunduk.

"Kenapa.. kalian tidak pergi?" Cicit Taehyung mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar dijantungnya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Namjoon penuh ketenangan, kepala Taehyung menegak dengan raut wajah terkejut mendengar lontaran pertanyaan tersebut. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Tenang saja, kau sudah aman. Anak itu dalam keadaan sekarat." Ucap Jimin setelah menenggak soda yang juga dibeli oleh Seokjin.

"Sekarat?" Ketiga kepala -minus Seokjin- mengangguk dan melemparkan senyum pada Taehyung yang masih mempertahankan wajah terkejutnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya, tapi sungguh, Jongin sekarang ada dirumah sakit." Jelas Yoongi yang diberitahukan tuannya sebelum mereka kemari.

"Kalian serius?"

"Tentu saja, aku sendiri yang mengoperasinya." Semua kepala menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka dan mendapati seorang wanita memasuki kamar tersebut.

"Noona yang membedah tubuh Jongin?" Tanya Taehyung masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Sungguhkah _monster_ bernama Jongin itu dalam keadaan sekarat? Siapakah orang yang mampu membuat seorang Kim Jongin diambang kematian?

"Kau harus tau, Tae. Jongin sekarat karna Jungkook." Ucap Jimin seolah bisa membaca pikiran sahabat baiknya. Tubuh itu tersentak, begitu terkejut mendengar perkataan Jimin mengenai Jungkook yang telah membuat seorang Jongin sekarat.

...

Di halaman belakang kediaman Kim -Soo Hyun-, terdapat seseorang yang tengah menatap dalam diam kobaran api yang menyembul dari sebuah _tong_ ukuran besar. Pemuda itu mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dan sorot matanya kembali tajam dan dingin sesaat dirinya menutup mata sejenak.

Didalam _tong_ sampah yang sudah dipenuhi api berwarna merah kebiruan itu berisikan barang-barang bukti milik 'bloodhair'. Bahkan ada beberapa barang yang masih ada bercak darah. Semua barang bukti itu dikumpulkan tanpa sepengetahuan sang pemilik dan yang mengumpulkan adalah Taeri, karna dia yang paling tau letak barang-barang milik adiknya berada.

Jungkook membakar semuanya demi kebaikan Taehyung dan juga mendapat suruhan dari Taeri. Mereka tidak ingin Taehyung kembali kedalam dunia gelap yang mengerikan itu. Menjadi sosok 'bloodhair' tidaklah menyenangkan, banyak yang diam-diam menaruh perhatian dan mengincarnya.

#H? B!#

"Jungkook!" Panggil seseorang yang sedari tadi hanya diam setelah mendengar beberapa pengakuan dari orang-orang terdekatnya yang masih berada diruangan itu.

Jungkook yang baru saja memasuki kamar milik sang tuan untuk melihat keadaan pemuda manis itu terdiam, tak menyangka kalau ada tamu sang tuan. Ia meragu, walau ada Yoongi dan Seokjin didepannya tengah tersenyum ramah dan melambaikan tangan menyuruh dirinya mendekat. Disana ada Namjoon dan Jimin yang entah mengapa membuat langkahnya terhenti. Untuk Jimin, dia mungkin baik-baik saja, tapi Namjoon? Dia masih sedikit sungkan.

"Kau darimana saja?" Tanya Taehyung sembari memasang wajah merajuk. Tidak tahukah sedaritadi dirinya menunggu Jungkook bahkan nyaris mencarinya kalau tidak ada kakak sepupu dan teman baiknya beserta butler mereka bertamu dikamarnya?

"Ah.. aku dari halaman belakang." Jawab Jungkook mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

Ke-empat pasang mata yang sedari tadi diam itu semakin diam. Terlebih Namjoon dan Jimin yang sedikit terkejut melihat interaksi antara Taehyung dan Jungkook yang nampak akrab, seperti tidak ada perbedaan antara tuan dan butler.

Setahu mereka, Taehyung itu sulit dekat dengan orang lain.

Seokjin yang jengah dengan keheningan yang melanda mereka memilih untuk mencairkan suasana menggunakan lelucon. Sayangnya, lelucon dari Seokjin sama sekali tidak lucu dan semua yang disana malah menertawakan Yoongi yang berani mencibir leluconan Seokjin, membuat lelaki tertua diantara ke-enam orang itu balas mencibir.

Ruangan itu kembali ramai dengan perdebatan tidak penting antara Yoongi dan Seokjin, sesekali Jimin yang hobi bercanda itu menimpali dan berakhir dipukul oleh kedua butler tersebut. Taehyung terus tertawa dan sesekali bertepuk tangan, Jungkook yang diam-diam memperhatikan tuannya tersebut dan tersenyum setelah memastikan jikalau sang tuan sudah terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

-...-

Hari-hari terus berlanjut tanpa bisa dihentikan. Sudah sekitar enam bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian yang dialami Kim Taehyung itu. Tak ada lagi seorang bloodhair yang berkeliaran dimalam hari untuk mencari mangsa, pun tak ada lagi orang yang tergeletak dalam keadaan berlumur darah dan tak sadarkan diri dipinggir jalan.

Semua berjalan normal, aktifitas seorang Kim Taeri mulai stabil dan tak harus berlari-lari mengejar waktu dan menyelamatkan satu nyawa yang diakibatkan oleh seorang bloodhair. Begitu pula sang adik yang nampak lebih baik dan layaknya remaja lain. Pemuda itu lebih sibuk bermain dan bercengkrama oleh sang butler yang tidak lain Jeon Jungkook.

Disekolah pun, ada yang berbeda dari Kim Taehyung. Dia tak lagi tertidur dikelas maupun ditempat lain, tapi dia masih saja malas belajar dan menggerutu akan materi pelajaran yang jarang masuk dikepalanya. Jimin, sang sahabat karibnya itu tak habis pikir, Taehyung memiliki butler yang cerdas dan selalu sabar mengajari pemuda itu, tapi kenapa Taehyung tetap malas belajar dan terus mengeluh ini itu?

Kalau Jimin jadi Taehyung, sekuat tenaga dia akan fokus belajar, walau dia sama saja dengan Taehyung. Sama-sama bodohnya dan hanya pintar di seni bela diri saja.

"Kau serius mau masuk Hanyang?" Tanya Jimin mencoba meyakini dirinya yang tak salah dengan akan jawaban sang sahabat masalah universitas yang ingin di masukinya.

Pemuda tan itu mengangguk sembari mengerjakan deretan soal uji coba ujian masuk universitas. Sesekali menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal tanda dia agak bingung dengan soal yang tertera dikertas tersebut. Jimin mendengus, sedikit tidak percaya kalau sahabat satunya ini dengan percaya diri akan masuki Hanyang University. Hei, tak semudah itu masuk universitas terbaik di Seoul.

"Hei Jim, jawaban nomor 27 apa?" Tanya Taehyung menunjuk soal yang menyulitkannya. Mata sipit milik pemuda Park itu melirik, membaca soal yang ditunjukan Taehyung padanya.

"Astaga, kau masih saja bodoh bahasa inggris." Sindir Jimin, temannya ini memang paling lemah dibahasa inggris dan matematika.

"Sudah, bantu saja. Aku benci bahasa inggris." Balas Taehyung sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya tak terima. Jimin kalau sudah berbicara, suka tidak bisa diatur.

Akhirnya Jimin mengajari beberapa yang Taehyung tidak mengerti. Ngomong-ngomong mereka sedang berada diruangan milik Jimin dan tengah belajar bersama untuk persiapan ujian masuk universitas. Kalau kalian bertanya tentang Jeonghan yang tidak terlihat, pemuda berwajah cantik itu memilih belajar sendiri karna universitas yang ingin dicapainya cukup sulit dan berat. Berbeda dengan Jimin dan Taehyung yang memilih universitas terbaik di Korea tapi masih belajar dengan soal-soal standar dan menjawabnya asal-asalan.

Keduanya terus belajar bersama sampai mereka tertidur dengan buku soal menjadi bantal. Terlalu lelah mengerjakan soal-soal dibuku tebal yang diberikan pihak sekolah untuk murid-murid dikelas akhir. Padahal mereka baru mengerjakan 40 soal, itupun seharian baru selesai dan tidak tau jawabannya benar atau salah.

Yoongi memasuki ruangan tuannya dengan nampan dikedua tangannya. Kepalanya menggeleng kala melihat kedua orang yang lebih muda darinya sibuk menyelami alam mimpi. Jemarinya menaruh 2 cangkir teh hijau hangat dan sepiring kue kering diatas meja yang masih lega. Mata sipit itu hanya melirik Jimin dan Taehyumg tanpa ada niatan membangunkan salah satunya, tak tega saat melihat guratan lelah dari wajah keduanya. _Toh_ , besok hari libur. Biasanya Taehyung akan menginap dirumah sang tuan untuk kembali belajar, walau akhirnya mereka memilih bermain games dikamar Jimin dan berakhir tertidur bersama.

...

"Jungkook? Kau sedang belajar?" Panggil seseorang setelah berhasil membuat pintu jingga itu. Menampakkan tubuh berbalut piyama dan sebelah tangan memeluk beberapa buku dan tempat pensil.

Jungkook yang tengah membaca buku catatannya menolehkan kepala dan melemparkan senyuman pada pemuda yang masih berdiri didekat pintu.

"Kemarilah, ada yang sulit bagimu?" Tangannya mengibas, menyuruh tuannya untuk berjalan mendekat dan benar saja, Taehyung langsung berjalan ke meja belajar Jungkook.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan soal yang kemarin?" Tanyaa Jungkook penuh perhatiian saat Taehyung menaruh tumpukan buku yang dibawanya diatas meja dan menduduki kursi kosong yang juga tersedia disana. Sebuah kursi yang dibawa Taehyung sendiri semenjak dirinya memilih untuk belajar dikamar Jungkook.

Kepala si surai light brown itu mengangguk dan menggeleng setelahnya. Jungkook hanya mampu terkekeh, tuannya ini terlampau manis dan membuatnya gemas sendiri.

"Baiklah, mari kita selesaikan." Ujar Jungkook mengambil alih buku yang dibawa Taehyung dan membukanya.

Keduanya pun belajar bersama, Jungkook yang telaten mengajari sang tuan dan Taehyung yang mencoba untuk fokus pada penjelasan Jungkook walau sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda berwajah tampan tersebut. Ingatkan Taehyung kalau didepannya ini adalah butlernya sendiri.

Jungkook mendengus pelan saat mengetahui kalau orang yang tengah diajarinya kini telah tertidur pulas dengan lengannya sendiri sebagai bantal. Tangannya bergerak membereskan beberapa buku yang berserakan dan menaruhnya dibawah meja.

"Tae, bangun." Panggil Jungkook sembari menepuk pelan pipi kurus tersebut, namun yang didapatnya adalah erangan halus dari sang empu.

"Tae, ayo pindah ke tempat tidur." Ujar Jungkook berusaha membangunkan Taehyung yang semakin menyamankan kepalanya dilengannya sendiri.

"Nghh- sebentar.." Pemuda Jeon itu menggeleng, memilih diam dan memperhatikan tuannya yang teramat manis dan polos jika tengah tertidur.

Wajah Taehyung yang sedang tertidur menjadi favorit Jungkook bahkan saat pertama kali sang tuan mengajaknya tidur bersama.

Sejak kejadian itu, Jungkook dan Taehyung akan tidur bersama disetiap malam. Taehyung yang lebih sering tertidur dikamar Jungkook setelah belajar bersama, sedangkan Jungkook akan tidur dikamar Taehyung ketika pemuda berambut mangkuk itu mengajaknya nonton film bersama. Intinya, mereka semakin dekat dan bagaikan amplop dan perangko yang sulit terpisahkan. Lebih tepatnya, Taehyung yang sering mengikuti Jungkook atau pemuda itu memaksa Jungkook untuk menemaninya bepergian.

Terlepas dari lamunannya, Jungkook memilih untuk menggendong tubuh Taehyung ala bridal style dan membawanya ke kasur empuk miliknya. Tubuh kurus itu menggeliat pelan guna mencari posisi nyamannya setelah dibaringkan diatas kasur oleh Jungkook.

Jungkook sudah berbaring disamping Taehyung, kembali mengamati wajah manis itu dan tertidur setelah membisikkan kata selamat malam pada sang tuan yang kini dalam posisi memunggunginya.

-...-

Hari ini hari libur, dimana semua orang tengah menikmati liburan mereka dengan berbagai macam cara. Tapi tidak dengan Taehyung yang memasang wajah memberenggut karna sejak pagi tadi, butlernya tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Bibir tebalnya sudah beratus kali mengucapkan banyak kata-kata dari yang halus sampai kasar. Semua penghuni rumah hanya diam memperhatikan sang tuan muda yang nampak tengah merajuk. Seperti sedang menunggu seseorang lain yang tidak pasti.

"Tuan muda kenapa?" Bisik salah satu maid pada Kyungsoo yang sibuk meracik makanan. Bahu lelaki pemilik bibir berbentuk hati itu terangkat, "Aku tidak tau." Jawab Kyungsoo seadanya.

"Paling juga sedang menunggu Jungkook." Ucap Sejeong saat memasuki area dapur.

Semua yang didapur hanya mengangguk paham dan sesekali meliriki tuan muda mereka yang duduk dengan gusar di sofa ruang tamu.

"Yak! Jeon Jungkook!" Seru Taehyung sesaat mata kucingnya melihat Jungkook memasuki rumah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jungkook santai, seolah tak memahami Taehyung yang sudah menunggunya sejak pagi tadi dan sudah memasang wajah kesal.

"Darimana saja?!" Bukannya menjawab, Taehyung balik bertanya dengan nada kesal yang tak tertahankan.

"Membantu nona Taeri membawakan barang-barang ke rumah sakit." Jawab Jungkook memilih untuk berjalan kedapur karna dirinya sangat haus setelah membantu Taeri mengangkat beberapa barang berat saat dirumah sakit.

Taehyung mendelikkan matanya dan mengikuti arah Jungkook yang berjalan ke dapur.

"Memangnya di rumah sakit tidak ada siapapun untuk menolong noona-ku apa?!"

Jungkook yang sudah membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebotol air mineral itu terhenti. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ketika merasakan ada banyak tatapan yang tertuju padanya. Matanya mengerjap tak paham lalu tanpa peduli menenggak air mineral sampai separuh botol.

"Jungkook!"

"Aku mendengarmu, Tae." Jungkook membalas setelah berhasil menghilangkan dahaganya. Tungkai berisinya yang berbalut jeans itu melangkah keluar dapur dan berjalan ke tempat Taehyung berada dan diabaikannya akibat rasa haus yang perlu dihilangkan.

Dilihatnya Taehyung sudah bersedekap dada dan memasang wajah kesal yang begitu kentara. Senyuman tipis terpantri di belah bibir tipis milik Jungkook.

"Tae.."

"Aku kesal padamu." Sahut Taehyung sangat cepat. Pemuda berambut cepak dan berponi itu nyaris terkekeh tapi ditahannya sekuat tenaga. Tak ingin membuat sang tuan semakin kesal padanya.

"Kau mau pergi? Ke sungai han misalnya?" Tawar Jungkook berdiri disamping sofa, bisa melihat bagaimana kepala itu berpaling.

"Tidak mau." Tolak Taehyung tidak membuat Jungkook kehilangan akal.

"Hm.. bagaimana kalau ke lotte world?" Dan ajakan itu berhasil mengalihkan atensi seorang Kim Taehyung. Matanya mengerjap polos dan penuh minat ketika mendengar tempat yang sudah jarang dikunjunginya.

"Ke lotte world? Kau serius?" Taehyung balik bertanya dan matanya berbinar saat mendapati kepala butlernya mengangguk.

"Ayo ke lotte!" Seru Taehyung penuh semangat, seolah tak ada perasaan kesal yang menjalari dirinya karna Jungkook.

"Tae." Tangan itu menahan lengan Taehyung yang sudah loncat dari sofa saking semangatnya.

"Kau tak akan pergi dengan-" Jungkook memberi jeda dan memandang pakaian yang dikenakan Taehyung.

"-pakaian itu kan?"

"Eoh?" Mata Taehyung mengerjap dan mengikuti arah pandangan Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum lebar saat menyadari kebodohannya. Ia masih memakai piyama dengan motif kepala macam berwarna oranye terang menyamai warna matanya yang indah.

"Tunggu aku!" Teriak Taehyung setelah genggaman Jungkook padanya terlepas, pemuda berkulit tan itu berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Jungkook nyaris berlari menghampiri pemuda yang dengan cerobohnya hampir terpeleset dan terjatuh dari anak tangga saking cepatnya menaiki anak tangga.

...

Taehyung memandang takjub isi lotte world setelah berhasil melewati antrian cukup panjang bersama Jungkook. Keduanya berjalan beriringan, Taehyung yang memang tidak bisa diam itu berlari saat melihat ada sebuah wahana yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Tae!" Panggil Jungkook berlari menghampiri Taehyung yang sudah mengantri untuk menaiki wahana komedi putar. Beruntung Taehyung memakai hoodie berwarna abu-abu bercorak macan, jadi mudah menemukannya.

"Kook, aku mau main itu." Tunjuk Taehyung penuh semangat. Jungkook mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan permintaan tuannya.

.

Seharian penuh dihabiskan oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook di dalam lotte world. Keduanya begitu menikmati semua wahana yang mereka mainkan, lebih tepatnya Taehyung yang sangat menikmatinya karna Jungkook hanya mengikuti apa yang Taehyung inginkan.

Ditempat ini, Jungkook bisa melihat bagaimana seorang Kim Taehyung yang dulu sempat menjadi bloodhair ini nampak seperti anak balita. Tidak bisa diam dan berlari kesana kemari tanpa berpikir untuk beristirahat sejenak. Jungkook sampai kewalahan menghadapi tingkah Taehyung. Terkadang merengek dan mengeluarkan jurusnya yang tak mungkin bisa ditolak oleh Jungkook saat pemuda itu melarang Taehyung menaiki wahana ekstrim. Hhh, mungkin mengajak pemuda Kim ke lotte world bukan ide yang baik.

Setelah mengambil foto bersama salah satu tokoh disney, Jungkook membawa Taehyung ke kedai eskrim untuk membeli eskrim dan beristirahat sejenak. Keduanya makan eskrim di kedai tersebut ditemani celotehan berisik namun menyenangkan dari bibir Taehyung.

Jungkook begitu menikmati saat dimana dia bisa melihat rona bahagia terpancar dari wajah Taehyung. Meski dirinya harus membuang banyak uang untuk hari ini, itu bukan masalah asal dirinya bisa melihat wajah itu terus mengeluarkan senyum dan tawa bahagia.

Semua wahana sudah dijelajahi dan Taehyung sepertinya masih menyimpan banyak energi ditubuhnya. Karna sekarang meski hari sudah malam, Taehyung masih bisa berlarian dan memandangi sekitar yang banyak lampu-lampu cantik menyala indah ketika malam tiba.

Ada rona merah menjalari pipi Taehyung saat sebuah genggaman ditelapak tangan kanannya yang terasa tiba-tiba. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seseorang yang membawanya kemarilah yang menggenggamnya begitu erat.

"Jangan berlarian terus, kau tidak lelah?" Tanya Jungkook tak menolehkan kepalanya dan terus berjalan. Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya. Pemuda itu menyadarinya, Jungkook pasti sangat lelah, dilihat dari caranya mengatur nafas dan wajahnya sedikit memucat akibat terus berlarian mengejar dirinya yang tidak bisa diam.

"Maaf." Lirih Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya. Kepala Jungkook menoleh dan tangan bebasnya mengusap rambut sehalus sutra itu penuh perhatian.

"Aku tidak ingin kau berakhir sakit nanti." Ujar Jungkook, Taehyung menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata hitam Jungkook. Dan Taehyung sangat menyesal sudah menegakkan kepalanya karna matanya tak bisa lepas dari mata setajam elang dan sedingin es yang selalu mampu membuatnya terjebak dalam pesona pemuda itu. Kalau hari masih siang, dapat dipastikan pipinya yang sudah memerah terpapar sinar matahari akan semakin memerah bagai tomat. Untungnya, hari sudah gelap sehingga Taehyung tak perlu menutup wajah yang memerah karna malu akan perlakuan Jungkook dan juga tatapan pemuda itu.

Keduanya memilih berjalan keluar lotte world saat dirasa sudah sepi pengunjung.

"Aw.." Rintih Taehyung ketika merasakan nyeri pada betisnya, sepertinya efek dari berlarian tadi baru terasa sekarang. Disaat keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju sungai han setelah turun dari bus dan mereka masih bergenggaman tangan. Tempat yang ingin Taehyung kunjungi untuk menghabiskan malam liburannya.

"Kakimu sakit?" Tanya Jungkook sedikit membungkuk, memastikan kalau kaki Taehyung baik-baik saja. Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan mendesis, tapi itu tak terlihat oleh Jungkook.

"Sakit, Kook." Taehyung semakin merintih kala jemari Jungkook menggenggam salah satu betisnya dan menekannya. Jungkook menghela napas dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Taehyung. Pemuda Kim itu mengedipkan matanya tak paham melihat punggung Jungkook saat pemuda itu berjongkok didepannya.

"Ayo naik, kita pulang saja." Suruh Jungkook menepuk pelan bahunya, meminta Taehyung naik ke punggungnya dan membiarkan dirinya menggendong sang tuan.

"Tapi, aku mau ke sungai han." Sisi keras kepala Taehyung sudah kembali, kalau begini akan sulit membujuknya.

"Ya sudah, naik saja dulu."

"Nanti kau tidak membawaku ke sungai han."

"Astaga, kau dan kepala mangkukmu itu. Cepat naik ke punggungku dan aku akan membawamu kemanapun kau mau." Perintah Jungkook memaksa, Taehyung dibuat takut dan akhirnya menuruti perintah Jungkook untuk menaiki punggung kokoh itu walau agak ragu.

Jungkook berjalan dengan menggendong Taehyung dipunggungnya. Dia berjalan dalam diam dan Taehyung pun memilih untuk diam sehingga suasana menjadi hening dan canggung.

Taehyung sudah berniat memecahkan keheningan itu kalau saja dirinya tak menyadari kalau ini adalah salahnya. Jadilah ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dan memilih kembali diam.

Taehyung membenci keheningan, itu bisa membuatnya merasa mengantuk. Seperti saat ini, diiringi malam yang tak terlalu dingin dan angin berhembus membuatnya menyamankan diri dan mengeratkan rangkulan tangannya pada leher jenjang milik Jungkook. Tanpa disadarinya, kepalanya sudah bersandar pada pundak kokoh itu dan matanya terpejam. Rasa kantuk mengalahkannya untuk tetap terjaga.

Jungkook yang sedaritadi hanya terdiam dan tetap berjalan, menyadari kalau sang tuan sudah tertidur dalam gendongannya. Bibir tipis itu tersenyum tipis, ada sedikit rasa perih terpancar pada sorot mata elang itu dan mendengus geli menyadari kebodohannya.

Kakinya berbalik arah, memilih untuk pulang kerumah dan membiarkan Taehyung tidur nyenyak dikasur nyamannya.

...

Keesokan harinya Taehyung terbangun dikamarnya sendiri. Sama sekali tidak ingat kapan ia sudah berada dikamarnya dalam keadaan hoodie yang sudah ditanggalkan dan tersisa kaos polos dan celana denim berwarna putih melekat ditubuhnya. Kakinya melompat dari ranjang dan berlari keluar kamar, mencari seseorang yang sudah membawanya pulang.

"Jungkook." Panggil Taehyung berlari menuruni tangga setelah melihat seorang pemuda yang identik berpakaian serba hitam itu sedang menggeret sebuah koper berukuran besar.

"Eoh, koper itu untuk apa?" Tanya Taehyung berjalan menuruni tangga dimana Jungkook sedang mengangkat koper besar menaiki tangga.

Jungkook terdiam tanpa berniat menjawab lebih dulu, terlalu bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kook?" Panggil Taehyung yang tak langsung mendapatkan jawaban dari butlernya. Dia terus mengikuti Jungkook yang menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Ada beberapa barang yang harus di kemas." Jawab Jungkook seadanya, dia tak mungkin menjawab yang sebenarnya pada sang tuan.

"Kau akan pergi?" Kali ini Taehyung menahan tangan Jungkook saat pemuda bergigi kelinci itu akan menggeret koper tersebut sesaat sampai diatas lantai 2.

Jungkook menghela napas, dilepaskannya genggaman tangan Taehyung pada lengannya dan menatap sejenak mata kucing yang selalu membuatnya tersesat dalam sesaat.

"Aku tidak akan pergi." Jawab Jungkook buru-buru mengambil langkah lebar memasuki kamar dan menutup pintu kamar berikut kopernya. Dia tidak ingin menoleh dan melihat raut wajah Taehyung, Jungkook tidak ingin goyah karna wajah manis itu. Tidak atau dia akan kehilangan kesempatan.

Malam ini, Jungkook duduk terdiam dikursi dan menopangkan kedua sikunya diatas meja belajar. Digenggamannya terdapat paspor, visa juga tiket pesawat yang sudah tersedia sejak lusa lalu. Sebelum dirinya mengajak Taehyung pergi ke lotte world. Matanya memandangi dokumen penting tersebut dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Banyak emosi menyatu disana. Beberapa kali terdengar hembusan nafas dari belah bibir tipisnya, menandakan betapa beratnya ia menghadapi polemik yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan yang dialami Jungkook. Seseorang tengah termenung didepan jendela yang beberapa bulan lalu selalu terbuka saat malam tiba. Wajahnya melesu tak semangat memikirkan hal-hal yang mungkin terjadi tanpa ia minta. Seperti Jungkook yang akan meninggalkannya? Entahlah, Taehyung tiba-tiba memiliki firasat mengenai itu. Terlihat jelas dari gelagat pemuda itu ketika ditanyai olehnya tentang koper besar yang dibawanya. Padahal, Taehyung sudah nyaman akan adanya Jungkook disampingnya, terlampau nyaman sampai takut ditinggalkan oleh pemuda tersebut.

Memikirkannya membuat Taehyung sulit untuk menutup mata barang beberapa menit sampai akhirnya dia tak bisa tertidur dan memilih memandangi pemandangan luar jendelanya yang gelap.

.

Pagi pun tiba, keberanian dalam diri pemuda yang masih bergelung selimut diatas ranjangnya langsung luntur dan seketika takut untuk bangun. Belum bisa menerima kenyataan apabila Jungkook akan pergi. Ia tetap mengubur dirinya dibawah selimut tebal, bahkan saat Leeteuk mengetuk pintu dan berteriak, mengatakan sarapan sudah siap. Taehyung tak bergeming. Sampai sebuah suara bising dari roda-roda yang berputar sesuai porosnya dan ada sedikit bantingan dari roda-roda yang mengenai anak tangga, membuat kedua tangan kurus itu menyibakkan selimut.

Dengan langkah pelan, Taehyung menguatkan dirinya untuk keluar kamar dan melihat keluar kamar. Langkahnya terhenti dipagar besi tangga ketika mendapati seseorang yang selalu ada untuknya tengah bercengkrama dengan sang kakak. Pemuda itu memakai pakaian santai dan sepatu serta ransel yang diberikan Taehyung saat hari ke-dua ia tinggal dirumah ini. Telapak tangannya menggenggam kuat gagang besi tersebut saat matanya melihat sebuah koper besar yang kemarin Jungkook bawa, berada disampingnya.

Taehyung segera memasuki kamarnya dan membanting pintu tak peduli kalau pintu itu akan rusak akibat dirinya. Ia tak peduli. Hatinya terlanjur sakit dan butuh pelampiasan. Kepalanya ditenggelamkan kedalam bantal empuk miliknya, membiarkan air mata membasahi bantalnya. Untuk kedua kalinya, dirinya menangisi orang lain.

Suara bantingan yang berasal dari pintu berwarna putih tulang itu mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook yang tengah berbincang bersama Taeri. Sorot matanya menyendu memandangi pintu tersebut. Sebuah tepukan dibahunya membuat kepalanya menoleh dan mendapati Taeri tersenyum tipis.

"Biarkan dia, aku akan mengatasi adikku." Ucap Taeri menenangkan.

"Tapi noona.."

"Percuma kau mengajaknya bicara. Lebih baik kau berangkat sekarang. Kau bisa ketinggalan penerbangan." Balas Taeri cepat-cepat. Jungkook hanya bisa menghela napas dan menundukkan kepala.

Setelah berpamitan dengan para penghuni rumah -kecuali Taehyung-, Jungkook berjalan keluar rumah tersebut dan menuju sebuah mobil bmw berwarna putih yang akan membawanya ke bandara. Dalam hati, ia masih berat untuk pergi. Tapi semua ini demi masa depan yang telah dijanjikan tuan Soohyun padanya. Jadi, sekuat tenaga Jungkook berusaha mencapai impiannya dan membenahi masa depannya yang sempat dipikirnya akan sama suramnya dengan kehidupan lampau.

.

.

Taeri hanya terdiam sesaat setelah membuka pintu putih itu dan ingin mengajak bicara sang adik yang pasti sedang sedih ditinggalkan sang butler. Namun, alih-alih menemukan sang adik yang mungkin sedang bergelung bersama selimut, yang didapatinya adalah jendela kamar yang terbuka dan tak ada si pemilik kamar, selain keadaan ranjangnya yang berantakan. Sang adik kabur kembali tanpa sepengetahuannya, tapi entah mengapa Taeri merasa tenang dan membiarkannya, karena sang adik tak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang ekstrim seperti yang lalu.

-...-

Jungkook sudah menarik gagang kopernya dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada paspor yang diselipkan visa dan tiket pesawat ditangannya. Dirinya sudah siap untuk perjalanan jauh dan panjang ini. Sampai sebuah suara panggilan menghentikan langkahnya, ia mengambil ponsel yang disimpannya diransel dan akan mengangkatnya kalau saja nama kontak dilayar ponselnya tak menghentikan jarinya untuk menggeser tombol hijau. Sekuat tenaga Jungkook menggeser tombol hijau dan menaruh ponsel pemberian Taehyung ke telinga kirinya.

"Ha-lo." Susah payah Jungkook mengeluarkan suaranya yang tiba-tiba terasa menghilang.

"Berbaliklah." Suara parau itu, Jungkook tak bisa menahannya. Bayangan Taehyung tengah terisak dan air mata terus mengalir dipipi kurusnya tanpa henti membuat Jungkook ingin merengkuh tubuh kurus itu dan menenangkannya.

Dengan cepat, tubuh itu berbalik dan mendapati seseorang yang sangat ingin dipeluknya berada tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Taehyung disana, masih memakai piyama favorit yang begitu pas dan lucu bila pemuda itu yang memakainya. Bernapas secara tak beraturan seolah baru saja mengikuti maraton, walau kenyataannya dia memang berlari mengejar waktu penerbangan yang akan membawa Jungkook entah kemana. Tangannya menjauhi ponsel yang sempat menempel ditelinganya dan mematikan panggilannya pada nomor milik Jungkook.

Tungkai kurusnya melangkah besar menuju tempat Jungkook berdiri. Jungkook hanya bisa diam, menatap tak percaya kalau tuannya akan jauh-jauh ke bandara untuk menemuinya. Walau ia tak tau apa yang ada dipikiran pemuda manis tersebut.

Jungkook hanya bisa diam ketika Taehyung sudah berada dihadapannya dan membiarkan kepalan tangan itu memukuli dadanya. Disetiap pukulan itu tak jarang Taehyung mengeluarkan air matanya dan terisak.

"Kau akan pergi?" Tanya Taehyung disela-sela tangisannya yang belum mereda, hanya pukulannya saja yang ia hentikan.

"Ya.." Lirih Jungkook.

"Kau akan.. hiks.. kuliah diluar negri?"

"Ya."

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya dan membiarkan kepalanya bersandar pada pundak kokoh milik Jungkook. Ia tak lagi bisa membendung air matanya yang terus keluar tanpa henti.

"Jahat." Cicit Taehyung dengan suara parau. Tak tega dan tak bisa membiarkan pemuda ringkih itu terus menangis, lengan berotot itu merengkuh tubuh sang tuan. Memberikan kehangatan sejenak sebelum mereka berpisah untuk waktu yang lama.

"Maaf." Lirih Jungkook mengusap punggung bergetar tersebut penuh sayang.

Mereka terdiam sejenak, saling menikmati moment ini. Sejenak, Taehyung merasa tenang dan bisa mengendalikan emosi yang menggerogoti relung hatinya.

"Berapa lama kau pergi?" Taehyung membuka suara setelah beberapa menit berdiam diri, menikmati usapan telapak tangan Jungkook pada punggungnya.

"Sampai aku mendapat gelar sarjana." Jawab Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya pada Taehyung. Onyxnya bertemu dengan mata oranye itu dan ibu jarinya mengusap pipi favoritnya yang dibasahi oleh air mata.

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menutupi rona merah yang keluar akibat perlakuan lembut yang Jungkook lakukan pipinya.

"Kau tega, Kook."

"Aku sudah bekerja keras untuk masuk Hanyang. Tapi kau memilih universitas diluar negri." Gerutu Taehyung masih sesegukan akibat tangisan yang baru saja reda beberapa menit lalu.

"Tunggu aku, aku akan kembali secepatnya." Ucap Jungkook penuh harap walau seharusnya ia tak boleh berharap. Dirinya dan Taehyung hanya sebatas tuan dan butler. Apa yang kau harapkan dari hubungan ini? Berharap Taehyung akan menunggumu? Astaga, Jungkook mulai berkhayal.

Tapi respon yang didapatnya sungguh tak diduganya sebelumnya, meski ada perasaan senang menggelitik hatinya yang dulunya kosong itu.

Taehyung mengangguk penuh keyakinan dan memasang wajah yang lebih baik dari tadi. Setidaknya tak ada lagi kesedihan diwajah manis itu.

"Cepatlah kembali dan temui aku." Ucap Taehyung dengan manisnya menunjukkan senyuman kotak yang mampu membuat Jungkook selalu terjatuh dalam pesona itu.

Keduanya saling melempar senyum setelah menyadari betapa konyolnya mereka. Namun, sebuah suara dari sound speaker menggelegar memenuhi bandara, suara itu memberitahukan kalau penerbangan menuju Jepang akan segera berangkat.

Jungkook sudah akan bersiap membalikkan tubuhnya dan menggenggam gagang koper, tapi ia menahan diri dan mengambil sebuah gelang berbahan alumunium dengan beberapa ukiran melengkung disetiap sisi dikantung jaketnya. Tangannya menarik paksa lengan Taehyung dan memasangkan gelang tersebut pada pergelangan tangan Taehyung.

"Ini pemberian ibuku sebelum dia meninggal." Gumam Jungkoo setelah berhasil memasangkan gelang itu, menepuk gelang tersebut dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya, dan mengambil milikku." Ucap Jungkook membuat janji lisan. Taehyung yang sejak tadi memilih diam dan membiarkan Jungkook memasangkan gelang di tangannya, kini tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Cepatlah kembali." Balas Taehyung masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

Disaat itu, Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya dan menarik koper menuju antrian orang-orang yang memiliki tujuan yang sama dengannya. Sesekali ia menolehkan kepala dan melambaikan tangan. Taehyung yang tetap tak mengalihkan atensinya pada punggung pemuda itu balas melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum lebar.

Membiarkan Jungkook pergi jauh dan memberikannya janji untuk cepat kembali, sudah cukup bagi Taehyung. Setidaknya ia akan memfokuskan diri pada ujian kelulusan dan ujian masuk universitas.

Hembusan napas itu menjadi tanda bahwa Jeon Jungkook, butler yang begitu disayanginya telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

-..-

Didalam pesawat, Jungkook tak henti-hentinya memikirkan saat dirinya berada diruangan milik tuang besar dan berbincang singkat bersama beliau.

 _"Kau ingin bersama Taehyung selamanya?" Jungkook tersentak mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh sang tuan besar padanya._

 _"Ah, mana mungkin saya bisa bersanding dengan tuan muda." Jawab Jungkook merendah._

 _"Kau bisa melakukannya."_

 _"Ya, tuan?"_

 _"Kau hanya perlu masuk universitas yang aku rekomendasikan padamu. Jika kau mampu masuk salah satu universitas terbaik di Jepang. Kau bisa memiliki Taehyung-ku." Jelas Soohyun menyerahkan sekitar lima lembar kertas pada Jungkook dan langsung diterima pemuda itu._

 _"Anda.. serius, tuan?" Jungkook menatap ragu ke arah Soohyun yang memasang raut dingin di wajah tegasnya. Soohyun menganggukkan kepala._

 _"Kerjakan itu, kirim padaku kalau kau sudah yakin dengan jawabanmu."_

 _Dan Jungkookpun langsung keluar ruangan menuju kamarnya. Terdiam sejenak lalu menyelesaikan deretan soal yang beruntung dipahaminya berkat otak cerdas yang dianugerahkan Tuhan padanya._

Kemudian, Jungkook mengalihkan padangannya keluar jendela pesawat yang berada disampingnya tepat.

Kembali mengingat dimana, lusa lalu sang nona mendatangi kamarnya dan menyerahkan beberapa dokumen padanya.

 _"Ini dari ayahku, lusa kau akan pergi ke Jepang." Ujar Taeri menyerahkan dokumen kelengkapan untuk pergi ke luar negri. Jungkook menatap tak percaya pada dokumen yang ada dimeja belajarnya._

 _"Kau diterima di Osaka University. Jadi, kau harus mengikuti beberapa tes untuk klasifikasi." Jelas Taeri saat menyadari kalau Jungkook tak paham apapun akan apa yang dikatakannya._

 _"Lalu.. bagaimana ujianku?" Tanya Jungkook menatap mata mahoni yang setajam elang itu._

 _"Kau ujian online. Pihak sana yang akan mengawasi ujianmu." Jawab Taeri dan memilih keluar kamar setelah memberikan dokumen dan menjelaskan tentang diterimanya Jungkook di universitas yang ada di Jepang._

Jungkook terdiam, lalu teringat akan sesuatu. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang tersimpan dikantung jaket, menekan tombol on dan memandangi layar ponselnya.

Terdapat foto seorang Taehyung tengah berpose manis bersama tokoh disney. Jungkook tersenyum melihatnya, foto itu menjadi wallpaper sejak kemarin dan beruntungnya dia menggunakan ponselnya untuk mengambil gambar Taehyung. Baru beberapa jam, Jungkook sudah merindukan tingkah aneh dan lucu Taehyung. Hhh, empat tahun berpisah, pasti bukan hal yang mudah bagi Jungkook..

.

Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook mungkin hanya sekedar tuan dan butler. Tapi interaksi yang mereka lakukan nampak begitu jelas kalau satu sama lain saling memendam rasa yang sama.

Sejak awal keduanya sudah memiliki ketertarikan satu sama lain dilihat dari gelagat masing-masing. Siapapun tau kalau mereka saling jatuh cinta, saling mengumbar rasa meski tak terlalu nyata.

Meskipun tak ada pengakuan cinta diantara mulut mereka, namun bahasa tubuh tak bisa di bohongi.

Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung, kedua anak adam yang saling jatuh cinta setelah mengalami masa-masa sulit dan kelam di masa lalu. Dan saling menerima satu sama lain tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

FIN

A/N: ARGGGHHHH APA INI APA?! aku pusing man teman 😟 gatau ah, tadinya mau aku tbc-in tpi gatau mau mutus dimana. yaudah sekalian aja di endingin. hueee selesai juga ff ini dengan akhir yg.. aku aja mabok bacanya /woe. mau minta maaf ada bnyk typo ya, aku ngetik di hp huhu, dan ih sebel pas liat yg harusnya ada pembates malah gatau hhh. bete.

BIG THANKS, buat para readers yg setia baca ff amberegul ini. tanpa kalian ga akan bisa tamat karna aku tuh pesimis 😭 maaf gabisa nyebutin satu persatu, aku sayang kalian pake banget. yg udah nyempetin review, ah cinta kalian .


End file.
